One hell of an adventure
by Ebony'n'Ivory Angel
Summary: From street rat to noble to maid. Alice has lost her sister and friends in the blink of an eye. Then she is adopted by a noble woman whose nephew happens to be Earl Ciel Phantomhive. His butler, Sebastian is dark, flirtatious and frightening. When disaster strikes, she is taken under the wing of the Phantomhive family as a maid. Alice is about to head onto one hell of an adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Good luck or bad luck?**

**Hi again! This is my new story, this time I will actually be using the original characters of Kuroshitsuji which is one of my all-time favourite animes. Of course I will be using my OC. I've been meaning to create a fanfic about Black Butler for a while now, and now I have. So please enjoy this first chapter and please review. Criticisms are welcomed, compliments are as well ;)**

**I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER CAUSE IF I DID, ALL HELL WOULD BREAK LOOSE!**

My pastel pink hair fluttered everywhere as I raced through the streets. My friends and sister trailing me, each holding a loaf of bread. The baker yelling and screaming, "COME BACK HERE THIEVES!" he was chasing us with a rolling pin, _that fatty can't run as fast as us even if his wife was chained to a carriage driving away._

"Onee Chan~" my little sister called out behind me, as we dashed into our alley way. "Yeah?" I puffed as I surveyed the area for any police, "what's wrong?" I looked down at my 7 year old sister. "I tripped and hurt my knee," she winced as a trail of blood rolled down her leg. I ripped off a part of my sleeve and tied it around her cut, "there you go, and you're such a big girl now Sam. You didn't even cry!" I smile as I took her hand.

"We did well today! 4 loaves of bread, 2 leg hams and 6 apples!" my best friend, Sue said as we arrived at the old shed where we lived. "Just enough for us 4 today and tomorrow," my other friend Mary said as we divided up two loaves of bread and the leg ham. I took the apples and put them in a box, so the rats won't get to them.

"I wonder how long we can live like this for," Mary asked, ripping off chunks of bread. Everyone stopped eating and looked to the ground. "What are you talking about? We're all going to live till we're all 100 years old. We're going to outlive the Queen!" I said with passion as my sister cheers, "Yeah!"

I got our cups, stolen of course, and went to the river a couple of meters away. The water was pure clean, despite being bathed in.

"Cheers! For another successful day," we all yell as we click our cups together. We all laughed. Even though we are all orphans and street rats, we were happy because we have each other and no one will get in our way to becoming famous. Sue wanted to become a doctor, Mary wanted to marry a noble man, Sam wanted to be a princess and I wanted to live in happiness forever. We all have big dreams which we knew were never coming true, except for Sam who believed she and I were lost princesses, waiting for our kingdom to save us. Cute yeah? Even though it wasn't true, I didn't want to crush her dreams. She is a 7 year old after all.

At night we all snuggle together, Sam in the middle. Everyone was asleep but I couldn't. I kept thinking about what we would do in the future. We couldn't possibly live like this forever, someday we were going to get caught, get sick or worse, killed. I didn't care if we were, because I would never let Sam, Sue and Mary get hurt.

_Then why don't you come with me where you can live in happiness forever…_

I sit up. _Who was that? I should go check the area._ I picked up a plank of wood and walk out the shed. I can see perfectly well in the dark, which most people can't. _nope no one, must have been my imagination_. I walk back into the shed. I stop. _Where'd they go?_ Sue, Mary and Sam where gone from where they were laying. _They were just here._

I walk to wear they were laying. _Drag marks, they were dragged away. DAMN IT!_ I large, dry hand covered my mouth and another held my arms up in the air, lifting me off the ground. "My, this one's a pretty one," a deep yet slippery voice said as it threw me into a bag.

I woke up, head feeling sore. _I must have fallen asleep. _

CLANG!

"Ow!" I winced as I hit by head on a roof. _Metal? Am I in a cage?_ I look around, it's dark but I'm in a cage for sure. _Mary, Sue, Sam!_ I rattle the cage, trying to break out. "Sam! Sue! Mary! Are you here?" I yell as loud as I could. "Sis? Is that you?" that sweet and innocent voice called out from beside me. I slid my hand through the bars, _heh, it pays to be skinny!_ And lift up the sheet. Sam and Sue sat in the cage beside me. "SAM! Sue!" I cry out, as I grabbed Sam's little hand, as she and Sue cry.

"Where's Mary?" I asked. Sam cries even more and Sue looks away. "Guys?" I asked, "She was taken away by the people who kidnapped us. I think you were still asleep, but she was screaming and calling out for help, until it went silent," Sue explained as Sam cried, "Sis, Mary's not gone is she? She's not, gone." I put on a strong face, "She still alive, I'm going to save her," I said, "Besides, I'm the best lock picker in all of London!" I pull out a pin from my hair as I twist it and begin to unlock my cage. After 30 seconds or so,

CLICK!

_Yes, success!_

I crawl out the cage, and race to free Sam and Sue. They crawled out as soon as I unlocked it. "Come on let's go get Ma-" I turn as I see Mary's dead body on what looks like a table. Her blood dripped everywhere and stab marks covered her whole body. Weird marks were carved into the floor and the look on her face, displayed extreme pain and agony. I pull Sam's head into my chest, as she bawls her eyes out, "N-no, it-it ca-n't be!" she screams as she tugs onto my shirt. Sue falls to her knees as she too cries.

"Get in there and shut up those brats!" a rough voice yells as footsteps approach. I look around to a hiding place and in the corner of the room, there was a hole, large enough for Sue and Sam but not for me. I ran to the door and placed our empty cages against it. They were heavy enough to allow us an extra 30 seconds. "To that hole!" I yell as the people outside begin to slam against the door. I run up to the hole first, a strong breeze rushed into my face. _It leads to outside! _"Go get in and keep crawling till you reach outside, once you're outside run, don't look back!" I yell as Sue crawls in first. "What about you? You're too big!" Sam yells as I push her into the hole. "Don't worry, I'll find another way out! When you reach outside tell Sue to run to our special tree. Climb up it and stay up there until I come, okay?" I nudge her in as I knew the cages won't hold any longer. "Now go, get out of here!" I said as Sam crawls after Sue. I rush to the pews closest to the door, as men dressed in white flood in. "They smashed the cages. One yelled, "some of them have escape, FIND THEM!" they all went to the furthest pews. I saw my chance. With a powerful push I sprint out the door past them. Hah! They didn't even notice. After a few twists and turns, I was free.

I ran and ran, like I had never before towards our special tree. "Sue! Sam! I'm here! You can come down now!" I shout with joy and excitement. No answer, not even the rustling of leaves. "Guys! It's me, Alice!" I shout again, my face falling by the minute. "Guys?" I said as I climbed the tree. They weren't there. _OH NO!_

I ran back to the place and search for the hole. After running laps around the building I found it. And in it were two faces. "Sis! We're stuck! The hole's too small to fit through!" Sam called out panicking. "SSHH! If you're too loud they'll head you, I'm going to find something to break you out," I whispered as they stopped talking. I found a large stone and ran back. "Don't move, close your eyes and hold your breath, so the wood chips don't hurt you," I said as I started smashing the sides of the hole to make it larger. Sam got out first, I grabbed Sue's hand when suddenly a force pulled her back.

"Here's one of the escapees, they got out through this hole!" the rough voice called out. "Alice! Help me, they've got me!" Sue cries panicking. "Calm down, I want you to bend your free leg and kick hard, right now," I said as she squirms. "Argh!" the rough voice cried out as Sue was free again. With a mighty pull, Sue slid out the hole. "Ok, now go to that place!" I said as they nod and run.

I ran to things lying around to block up the hole, so they don't know where we're going. Turning to run after Sue and Sam, I hear a bang, like a gun shot. Horrified I looked at the two shapes, running in the distance. The taller figure falls. The little one stops and turns around. _No, Sam keep running!_

I race after them, as I reach a couple meters of Sam, another gunshot. "RUN SAM! NOW!" I scream, still running. Her little face looked up, tears in her eyes. Our eyes met as she breathes her last breath. She falls back and the light in her eyes vanish forever.

"NO! SAM, SAM, SAM! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! GOD, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" I scream as for the first time in forever, I cry. Hugging the limp body I turn to the building. Rage, anger, hate and disgust flared in my eyes. Blood covering my hands after holding the bodies, I say my last good bye. I turn and ran. I rushed to the streets, leaving their bodies in the grass. Following the road, I walked, no longer the energy to run.

I wondered down the dusty road. My mind drifted away, I no longer knew what I was trying to do anymore. What was I trying to live for? I had lost everything that I could ever wish for in the blink of an eye. Sam was gone. So was Mary and Sue. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon, I had to find somewhere to rest.

My baggy shirt and torn trousers clung to my body. I was covered in blood. Sam's blood. I had to get it off. I would attract wild animals. But who cares right? It would have been better if I had died with them.

I heard the clopping of hooves and I felt a carriage approach. I looked up to see a noble man and his companion who sneered at me like I was trash.

"Disgusting," I heard one of them call me. At this point I had no energy to retort and just glared at him.

"Filthy street rat, you're all covered in blood, like a bloody animal. Get off the road. You are ruining the view."

The driver turned and looked apologetically before he took off and I could hear the rough and croaky laughter of the two noblemen. I hated noble people. They had no idea what I was capable of. Living on the streets gave me experience in many things. One of those things being killing. I wasn't afraid to but I didn't have the strength to. The cool breeze ran shivers down my spine. It was getting cold. In times like this, I would have been snuggling with my family and sharing stories of the future.

I was alone now.

_Soon…Soon…_

The wind whispered.

_Alice…_

I turned sharply. The crunching of dry leaves and twigs. It was getting darker and I was having trouble seeing. It was best to hide in the trees. However the trees had either lost their leaves or were dead. Even if I did take to the trees, there wasn't any coverage. I continued to walk down the road. It was long and straight, I wondered that if I followed it, would it take me to London. Would it take me back to where I was before they took my family away?

With no other choice, I continued to follow this road, even if it led me to death.

It was almost pitch black dark and I could no longer see. No one would be out at this hour of the night. I went off to the side of the road and rested my back against an old tree stump. it was better than nothing. I closed my eyes, hoping to dream of what my life would have been like if Sam and my friends were still with me. if we were never taken.

I woke to the sound of birds chirping. Opening my eyes, I saw that the sun had barely risen but there was enough light to see. I heard a scratching noise. I leapt to me feet. I looked around the trees, and there I saw an unfortunate fox who had been caught in a bear trap. I could kill this fox and eat it. It would be enough to last me for at least a couple of days. Then again, I wasn't hoping to live anyway. It would be a waste of a beautiful creature.

I walked up to it, careful not to scare it anymore than it already was.

"Shhh.. it's okay. I am going to help you."

I slowly stepped forward, little movements. The fox saw me and went spaz. It squirmed and the trap cut into it's back leg even further.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. I am trying to get you free. Please trust me."

It's beady golden eyes stared back. It snarled and bared it's teeth at me. I stopped.

"Look, do you want to die or what? I could leave you here to be killed or I could save you. If you let me, I will save you."

The fox continued to stare at me. it had stopped squirming but was still growling. I didn't approach it yet. Fine.

I walked off and planned to leave it. But something in me told me to go back and help it. the desperation in it's eyes reminded me of Sam. Her beautiful and soulful blue eyes and blond hair, I bit back a tear. I went back. The fox stared at me with amusement.

"What? I'm nicer than you think."

It relaxed. I went closer. It watched me cautiously as I approached the trap. It's leg was so bloody and looked like it was infected. I figured that even if I saved it, it would soon die of infection. There was nothing I could do for it except end it's misery. I thought, I should end it's life quickly.

"You're dying you know."

I continued to stare at me, its eyes were saying so are you.

"I've already died. I lost everything."

I plonked myself next to the fox. It jumped away snarling.

"I don't care if you want to bite me. There's nothing left for me."

I let out a laugh which startled the fox.

"Now, I'm talking to a bloody fox. I really have gone mad. Mad like Alice."

I gave it a smile. My cracked lips hurt. I hadn't had any water in two days. I was going to die at this rate. I could live without food for a long time. I have lived for days without food but water, I needed.

I decided to sleep for a bit. My lack of energy evident as it didn't take long for my eyes to shut and for me to fall asleep.

When I woke up again. I saw that the fox had done the same. It had fallen asleep except, its soft and bloody fur brushing against my leg. The fox's head rested against my thigh. I smiled. I was going to die with my friend the fox.

The peaceful moment was ruined when a loud and horrifying caw resonate through the tree tops. I looked up to see a raven. A very big raven staring down at me and the fox. It's beady eyes stared at the blood on my clothes and the fox's fur. I guess it was waiting for use to die so it could eat us.

"Go away, there's nothing for you here. I won't let you hurt it. Leave us alone before I catch you and eat you. My friend here and I are starving."

It gave us a taunting caw like it was laughing, mocking us. I picked up a rock and decided to throw the rock at it when I noticed that there was a glint of red in its eyes.

It gave one last smug caw before flying off.

I turned back to the fox to see its golden orbs stare back into my own grey eyes before it took its final breath. That expression. It was the same one that Sam had given me before the light in her eyes went out too. I closed its eyes. I open the bear trap, freeing its leg which almost hung off as the bear trap had sawed off most of the flesh. I began to dig into the warm earth from where the fox and I had sat. I gently placed the fox in the hole and covered it up with leaves and flowers I found nearby.

I let a tear roll down my face. _Damn it, I had gotten attached to the stupid thing. _

I realised that I couldn't sit here and weep about death. I shouldn't spend the rest of my life mourning. It wasn't something that Sam would have wanted me to do. That look in both of their eyes gave me strength. I was going to live on. I wiped my tears and began my walk again. Finally I was starting to see housing or farms in the distance. I could sneak in and if they had orchards, I could steal a few of the fruit there.

I crept onto the property. I could see some people around and there were guard dogs everywhere. I hid in the shadows, looking around for anything that I could steal and eat. There must have been a party or celebration at this farm as I saw empty tables with food on them. it was calling to me. All I had to do was grab a loaf of bread and maybe some apples and I would be good for at least 3 days. I looked around, waiting for the perfect moment to go when I heard,

"Hey, who are you?"

I quickly turned around to see a young boy. He had ebony black hair and the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen.

"No one. Just pretend you didn't see me. I'll leave."

"Why? I could see that you are hungry, hold on."

He went to the table and took a loaf of bread and handed it to me.

"Here, eat it. You look like a starved animal."

I took the bread,

"Thanks, but why are you helping me? I could be a murderer."

"I don't think that a girl like you could be a murderer, despite having blood stained clothes."

I didn't reply.

"Besides, I was bored."

"Thanks again, I gotta go now."

"You don't look like you have a home, why not stay with us?"

"Yeah, sorry but no. I couldn't do that. I have something I need to do."

He just stared at me.

"Fine, whatever. Here! If you're going to leave take this. It's my water bottle. I've just filled it up."

"I…No… I can't take that."

"Here, just take it."

He shoved it to me and I took it.

"William! Where are you?"

"Sorry, I have to go. Stay safe with whatever you are doing. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be wondering around like that. if you have nowhere to go, you know where to find us! Oh by the way, what's your name? I never got to ask."

"Alice."

He gave me a smile.

"It suits you."

And then he ran off. I stood there with a slight blush on my face. _What a strange guy._

I got back onto the road and continued to follow it. I knew eventually I'll reach somewhere.

The walking seemed to go on forever. Day became night and night became day.

The food that I had taken from the farm had finally run out after around 3 days. The water bottle had less than half left.

I reached a road that split into two paths.

"What road should I take? Oh let's leave it up to chance."

I picked up a pebble that was lying nearby and carved a cross on one side. Cross is for left, and no cross is for right. I flipped it and watched as it hit the dusty floor. The cross side faced up.

"Left it is."

I continued to walk down that path.

I decided to take a break and sip on some water. Thank god that it wasn't summer and only spring. I watched as the sun began to fall again.

It had been 3 days of not seeing any people. That farm was pretty deserted. Night came quicker than I thought as I headed to a safer place to rest. I dreamt of Sam. She was being crowned in front of London.

"Alice look! I'm a princess!"

I tried to say something but nothing came out.

"What? Are you not happy for me? Is that why you left me to die?!"

I shook my head, desperate to say no. Then I was surrounded by fire. The whole world was burning and Sam began to bleed from her stomach where she had been shot. Blood rushed like a waterfall.

"I hate you Alice. Burn in hell!"

I jolted upwards. The sun had already risen and I was sweating. That dream was the worst I've had in a while. My mouth was dry. I took the last sip of my water before there was nothing left. I got back onto my feet and headed down the path.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. I was bored and hungry and thirsty. I wanted to just collapse on the soft grass on the side of the road and just lay there hoping for a miracle. I prayed that I would find civilisation soon.

Then I heard clacking and the clopping. I turned and saw a carriage approaching. _Wow, that was quick._

A carriage was coming up quite slowly and then it stopped next to me.

"Why is an adorable young lady like you wondering around by yourself?"

A young and very beautiful lady appeared at the window of the carriage.

I didn't say anything.

"Young lady, you are an orphan right?" she asked. I nodded.

"Poor darling. You're covered in blood. Are you alright?"

Again I nodded.

"Come, I will take you with me and get you checked up. It isn't everyday I get to see such a pretty girl wondering around. You have such beautiful grey eyes and strange pink hair."

"Thanks I guess."

"Oh My! What a lovely voice! I must take you with me. Since I can't have children, I shall adopt you, is that alright?" she asked

I stood there shocked. _What? She wanted to adopt me? it could be a scam. I dunno. Should I trust her? I mean, what is there to lose right? if she's lying I could just knock her out and steal some of her stuff. That should be enough to last me right?_

I nodded again. I reluctantly took her hand and together we travelled to the city. The hustle and noise of the city contrasted to the quiet and peace of the countryside. I realised how much I missed the countryside then. She had checked out my wounds and seen that they were not serious. She had given me some water to drink and her eyes shone at everything I did. It was weird.

"We are almost at Phantomhive Mansion Madame," said the driver as we turned right. I stared at her short red hair and she turned and smiled at me.

"How old are you? Do you have a name?" she asked, her eyes shining with anticipation.

"Alice, my name is Alice. I think that I am about 16 or 17 years old." I replied and to her joy she rubbed her cheek against my head. "Then you're older than my dear nephew, Ciel. We heading to his home," she sighed as she looked out the window, "ah, there is it is," she pointed as to my shock we pulled up in front of a huge Mansion.

In the trip with her, I had gotten quite close to her. I didn't reveal anything about what had happened but I began to trust this woman.

She stepped out the carriage and I followed. Without knocking, she barged into the mansion and crept up the stairs. I stared at a huge portrait of a family and it sent shivers down my spine. I don't know why but it's really creepy.

We walked around the labyrinth like mansion and approached a room. It looked like an office and was incredibly tidy. "Grell, help me look around for the tea!" she called out, "I'm feeling rather peckish." Grell bows and stutters, "Of course, but don't you think it's rude to go through the Earl's belongings?" she huffs, "Of course not, it's my dear little nephew. He won't mind…" she laughs holding her hand up to her mouth.

"My, Madame Red is here too. What a lovely surprise~" a voice called out from under the table. We glance down to see a Chinese man crawl out. Madame Red screams, "You! What are you doing snooping around my nephews home!" the man crawls out and gazes at me, "who's this?" I just had this feeling like I wanted to punch him. "This is my daughter, Alice and you may not touch her with your filthy hands!" she yells as he got closer. "A daughter? I didn't know you had one," he smiles as he holds his chin, and inspects me. "I adopted her and I love her so much~" she squeals as she cuddles me. "She has a very cute face and womanly features, say, how will she cost? I would like to buy her!" he says as my face goes red and I upper cut him, knocking him a few meters. "I'm not for sale! Come back here so I can punch your face in!" I yell as I lunge only to be held back by Grell. "Please, Miss," he struggles as I try to pull away from him.

"Feisty, besides, you're looking for tea right? I'll be glad to help," the man smiles, rubbing his chin. "Very well," Madame Red sighed as she started looking through the draws and puling everything out. Soon the once very tidy and neat room became a pig's sty. I sat on the couch and sighed as I watched the chaos.

"Young Master, your office," a voice from outside said as the door opened. "Madame Red! Lau! What are you doing here?" a young voice calls out as I see the backs of two people. One had blue hair and wore very fancy clothing and a top hat. The other wore a black tail coat and was quite tall, he looked like a butler, probably is.

They all sat down as the man in the tail coat said, "We had no idea guests were coming, I apologize for not accommodating you earlier. I'll go prepare tea for you immediately," he bowed as he left the room. Shortly after he came back. "Sebastian, every time I see you, you get more handsome. Why don't you simply quit working here and come work for me," Madame Red chuckled as she slapped Sebastian's behind. He jumped with surprise. "Madame Red!" the young boy said, "Sorry…" Madame Red said as everyone calmed down.

"Madame… Who's this?" he asks as he looks at me. I flinch. His eyes or should I say eye is really pretty. A dark blue like the ring on his thumb. _Did he have an accident? He has an eye patch over his right eye._ "My name is Alice, um… Sir?" I slurred the 'Sir'.

"Earl Phantomhive," he said as he sipped on his tea. _This is the Earl? A kid? He's what? 12? This is Ciel Phantomhive?_

His butler, Sebastian I think it was, kept staring at me like I was his next meal. He had strange reddy brown eyes and he was extremely handsome. It took me lots of effort to not blush or smile like a weirdo at him. I had to look away often.

"Back to the point. I've heard news about the murders of prostitutes lately. The Queen isn't happy about this and wants this to be dealt with immediately," Ciel said. "What are you going to do about this?" Madame Red asks. "so far all we know is that the wounds look like they were made from a kind of sharp object, using quick cuts, resulting in a painful death," Ciel explains as I begin to get really intrigued, "the police call the murderer, Jack the Ripper." I feel chills run down my spine at the mention of that name. "well so you know where the crime scene is?" Madame Red asks Lau, "Nope!" he replies with a shrug. Ciel sighs, "I know someone who can help." And we all follow him.

We reach a rally run down place. "Um…Earl? What is this place?" I ask looking up at a rusty sign which said

_UNDERTAKER_

Madame Red yells, "WHY ARE YOU FAMILIAR WITH THIS KIND OF PLACE?" Sebastian replies with a calm tone, "because the person the Young Master knows works as an undertaker." With that we all walked in.

It was dark, dusty and not the least bit decent. There were coffins and skulls everywhere, it was really creepy.

"Undertaker, are you there?" Ciel called out, not the least bit frightened.

A creepy chuckle echoed around the room, "_I knew that you would come…_" a creaking noise, like the opening of a door rang through, sending shivers down my spine. "_Welcome Earl~ Do you want to see how it feels to sleep in my custom-made coffin?" _a man with long white hair with bangs that covered most of his face peered out of a coffin. Everyone fell back shocked, while Sebastian and Ciel remain calm.

So Ciel explains why he is here to the Undertaker after he had offered us some tea. "This isn't the first time I've had to handle this kind of thing," the Undertaker said, biting into a bone shaped biscuit. "it's happened before, a case where prostitutes were murdered. But the murdered prostitutes all had something in common," he continued.

Lau smiled as he asked, "how much money for this information." As fast as lightning, Undertaker ran up to Lau and Lau went pale with shock, "I don't want the Queen's money!" he yells. Then he turns to Ciel with an evil glint in his eyes, "Earl, what is want is a first rate laugh," he said as drool ran down his mouth. _Gross, what a weirdo_ and as I thought that, Sebastian seemed to also nod as if he heard me.

So one by one, we all tried to make him laugh. Lau said something rubbish, Madame told a dirty joke and I told him about when I lied to a pervert man that I was looking for love but stole his fortunes and while he slept shaved him bald. Finally Sebastian said, "Alright, I'll do it. Everyone please wait outside and no matter what…Don't look inside."

So we all went outside. There was silence. Until suddenly a powerful and cackled like laugh erupted from inside, causing the ground to shake.

Sebastian opens the door. I peer in to see the Undertaker, laughing as hell. So they continued talking about the case, and I wondered around looking at the items in this place. Some of it was pretty cool as I continued drinking from my, cup. Well I think it's a cup. Suddenly I heard he liked to collect organs and realised that this used to hold kidneys. I spat out what I had in my mouth and put down the 'cup'.

_So the bodies had their wombs cut out. Gruesome _I thought as we left the dreadful place. In the carriage on the way home, we were all talking when suddenly Sebastian leaps out the carriage while it was still moving. When we arrived back home, Sebastian was waiting back at the manor. He had already created a blacklist of the people who were suspects. _This guy isn't human. I mean who can jump out a carriage, and be back home before we are. Strange…_

Madame Red was in awe and I could see Grell depressed. _Poor guy, I mean he is strange but at least he's human. I'm going to keep my eye on Sebastian, something isn't right about him._ I thought with pride. Madame Red questioned him, "you can't really be a butler right? I mean you must be the Queen's secret service or something, right? Right?!" He smiled as he replied, "No, I'm just one hell of a butler."

I rolled my eyes, _yeah right…_

**End of Chapter 1**

**So…? How was it? I've been I love with Kuroshitsuji for so long and yet I had this urge to write a fanfic about it. Anyway Alice, hasn't figured out that Sebastian is a demon or Grell who is a Grim Reaper, but she has suspicions about Sebastian. Maybe she'll find out next chapter…**

**Thank you for reading and please support me in this story like you have in my other. If you haven't read my other story yet, please do. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- I knew it!**

**I got a bit excited and wrote 2 chapters. Well better for you guys because you can read my wonderful creation (jokes). Anyway, if you haven't figured it out this is going to be OCXSebastian fanfic. Although it might change….**

**I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI!**

"Miss Alice please wake up," a soothing yet masculine voice called out as I grumbled, "NO, not yet…"

"That wasn't a suggestion, more like a gentle order," it said again, as someone picked me out of the bed and carried me underneath his or her shoulder. "Grell! Drop me!" I yell and squirm. I peer up to see Sebastian instead.

"HUH? Sebastian? What are you doing in Madame Red's house?" I ask as he looked down at me, "You are at the Phantomhive manor. You fell asleep last night and Madame didn't want to take you home because she was didn't want to wake you. So I carried you to this spare room," Sebastian explains as he finally puts me down.

As we walked towards the dining room, Mey-Rin the maid ran around like a mad woman, carrying a stack of dishes. She trips. Sebastian scolds her after catching all the plates, _no human can do that, hm…_

We walk past a window to see Finny; the gardener obliterating the roses but Sebastian doesn't stop it. As we reach the dining room, a large explosion which caused an earthquake shook the whole mansion. _Must be Bard the chef who I believe is very impatient…?_

We arrived in a magnificent dining room. Ciel sat at the far end, sipping on his cup of tea while eating some scones. Sebastian made me sit at the opposite end, "Would you like some-"Sebastian was interrupted by a large BANG!

"CIEL~" a sweet voice called out as a blonde girl in a flashy pink dress ran in like a blur. She cuddled Ciel as he sweat dropped. "Lizzy what are you doing here?" Ciel asked as she finally let go of him. "What? Since I'm your fiancé I have to see you as often as possible!" Lizzy said as she danced around. She looked at me and tilted her head. "Ciel, who is this?" Lizzy asked as he sighed but Sebastian replied instead, "This is Alice; she is Madame Red's adoptive daughter."

"Oh, I see. She's so…so…so…..CUTE!" Lizzy squealed as she ran up to me and hugged me so hard, I could feel my insides in my mouth, "Poor thing, your clothing is a mess, you look horrible…" she looks at me with sympathetic eyes, "I'll have the privilege of dressing you up!" she continues as she drags me away to a room with her maid or something with her. "I'm going to turn you into a princess!" she cries out with excitement. I call out behind me, "Sebastian, Ciel help!" Ciel continues to sip his tea and Sebastian just sighs, "have fun, I look forward to it!" Sebastian sighs as we disappear around the corner.

_So I'm stuck in a room with a psychotic kid who's obsessed with cute stuff, just great…_ I sweat dropped as I sat there with a bright blue dress and two pig tails on the side of my head. "WOW! So cute! Let's go show Ciel!" she grins as she drags me out to Ciel's office. "Ciel~ look at Alice, isn't she so cute?" Lizzy squeals as she bursts into Ciel's office and he glances up to look at me. His eyes bulge and his mouth drops as he tries to contain his shock. Sebastian tries hard to hide his laughter but I could definitely hear it.

"Ok, I get it! I don't suit things like this but you didn't need to look like that or laugh!" I yell as I plonk myself on the couch. "Ciel~ she looks cute though right?" Lizzy said trying to make me feel better. "It's alright, besides I'm a street rat. Elegant and cute clothing don't suit me. I'm going to change." I said avoiding any eye contact as I walk out the room.

After changing into a shirt and pants, I heard Madame Red's voice as I walked out my room. "So tonight is the night we go to the Viscount Druitt's party," she laughs as I sensed that I should get to the room or I'll miss my chance to see something amazing. I rush in as I say, "I want to go too! Let me help with this, please. I'm pretty skilled at trickery; after all I used to be a street rat." Everyone stares at me as Madame says, "Why of course, I was planning on showing you off! Come, let me get your dress and while I'm at it, I'll get Ciel's too." I looked at her confused, "Ciel?" I ask as she pushes me into a room. Two beautiful dresses lay on the bed, perfectly ironed and sparkling with cleanliness. "We plan to dress Ciel up as a girl to trick the Viscount and allowing him take Ciel so we can catch the Viscount red handed in his acts," she smiles as she picks up a cream coloured dress which matched my tanned skin tone.

The dress was gorgeous. Elaborate stitches danced around the dress which shone under light. My shoulders were in full view and ruffles exploded at my elbows where the sleeves ended. A large rose made of silk hung on the right side of my hip with lace drifting from the rose. A choker to match the dress lay on the bed. Obviously it was another silk rose. Then an evil glint in Madame's eyes shone as she pulled out my worst fear.

A corset.

I look at her and plead with my eyes, "Madame, have mercy!" I yell as I run to the other side of the room. "Now, now darling. Even though you have a waist most women would kill you for, it has to be a tad bit smaller. Now if you would come here, we can do this the easy way, or would you prefer the hard way?" she smirked as I made my way back to her.

"There, it doesn't feel too bad right?" Madame smiles, looking satisfied as I gasp for air. "I thought you said **a** **tad** smaller," I managed to say. She shrugs, "what are you talking about? This is a tad smaller." I finally put on the dress. It made me feel very rich. Not only that but when I looked in the mirror, OMG, I did look like a princess, Sam would be so jealous right now… I looked down at my feet, feeling the sadness rush up again but I managed to keep it down. The past is best in the past and it's time to look to the future! I didn't even recognise myself. "Madame, who is this in the mirror? Cause it can't be me," I gasp, I look so mature and happy. "Why it's you of course, now come on, it's Ciel's turn," she says, a dark aura surrounds her as she picks up the other dress and leaves with me following her.

Ciel was in his office waiting as I walked in. Everyone stared. "You look lovely Miss Alice," Sebastian says quite shocked. "Indeed," Lau says as he looks at me with this look which makes me pissed off. "Well unfortunately, I don't feel as good as I look," I gasp for air. "Ciel~ it's your turn!" Madame said as she and Sebastian go to his room.

A little while after, they come back and I couldn't hold in my laughter as I see something truly amazing. Ciel walks in wearing a gorgeous pink dress and a top hat surrounded by pink roses. He wore a wig which was tied into two pony tails coming from both sides of his head. A long fringe and the hat covered his right eye. Ciel did not look happy at all.

I point at him and laugh,

"HAHAHA! He looks more like a girl than I do!"

"Alright, let's go or we'll be late. After this, I'm going to kill them both," he grumbles and glares at Madame Red, Sebastian and I as we walk to the carriage waiting outside.

After a short carriage ride, we reached the Viscount's manor, and damn it was nice.

We arrived and it was very crowded. _So this is what rich people do_… I thought as I stood close to Madame who was obviously wearing red. Sebastian came as Ciel's tutor, Lau was Madame's lover, Ciel is her niece, I am her daughter of course and poor Grell is still just a butler. "I definitely don't want my fiancé to see me like this," Ciel says as we hear a very familiar voice behind us.

"what pretty dresses those girls are wearing~" she squeals as I turn to see her coming towards us. "Guys! She's right behind us, do something!" I said desperately. "Come this way my ladies," Sebastian says as he takes us to the table with the huge cake and we hide behind it. After, Elizabeth finally walks away. "Guys, isn't that the Viscount?" I ask as a young man with very shiny blond hair holding a Champaign glass and wearing pure white. It hurt my eyes. All the women around me started blushing and whispering. All I thought was how painful it was to look at him.

"Sebastian, Lizzy's coming again, to the left," I say as I walk off into the crowd and dance with a decent and friendly gentleman. In the corner of my eye, Sebastian and Ciel also join the dance. I know how to dance because when I went around stealing, once I happened to get lost and walk into a manor while there was a grand ball or something. I learnt by watching and not only that but Madame and Grell trained me. Suddenly I bump into Ciel and we both fall over. Sebastian apologises to the other man and he walks off.

"So I'm guessing you slipped away?" I asked laughing as my legs are so tired from dancing.

Clap…Clap…Clap…

We both turn as a man stood over us, "Quite fascinating, two wonderful dancers. Young ladies…" Viscount Druitt smiles at us. "My ladies, I shall come back with drinks," Sebastian said as she walks off, leaving Ciel and I with this eye sore.

Ciel replies, "I'm happy to receive your praise." He gets really close to Ciel and kisses his hand then mine.  
"Who did you two come with?" he asks.

"Aunt Angelina!"

"Mother-"

Ciel and I say at the same time. "Oh, Madame Red has a daughter? What's your name?" the Viscount asks his voice like silk. It made me feel sick. "Yes, I'm her daughter. My name is Alice," I reply forcing a smile. He looks at me and glances down to my breasts. "So are you enjoying yourself?" he asks still glancing. I try to ignore him and turn to see Sebastian glancing this way. It was like he was listening in on our conversation. _He can't actually hear. It's impossible over this loud music _I thought as I turn back to the Viscount who finally stopped looking.

"It is very impressive, however we've wanted to speak with you Viscount," Ciel says to the Viscount's surprise. "I'm tired of the dancing and dining," Ciel says as I nod in agreement. "Oh…you are quite stubborn, little robin," he said putting his hand on Ciel's waist, "you wish me to do more pleasurable things?" he asks whispering into Ciel's ear as he ran his hand up Ciel's waist. I could tell, Ciel was very uncomfortable and wanted to punch him. I giggled as Ciel's distraught face changed to something like remembering the pain he went through when Sebastian and Madame trained him to be a lady. "You know more pleasurable things?" Ciel asks as the Viscount grabs his chin and gazes into his eyes, "Of course! You're cries would be very sweet little robin~" Ciel erupts with sheer madness. In the inside of course. The look on his face right now was priceless.

He turns and spots something. He mouthed Lizzy to me and I nod. "I really want to know," Ciel says, trying to hurry it up before Lizzy arrives. "For you it might be too early but Alice is already a lady, correct?" he looks at me and I force another smile. "Yes, 16 years," I reply. "I am a lady too," Ciel quickly replies as at this point, I can also see Lizzy.

The Viscount pauses and I close my eyes as Lizzy is now incredibly close.

Suddenly Sebastian appears with a large cabinet. "This is the peak of tonight so I shall perform a magic trick with this cupboard… this gentleman here," he says pointing at Lau, "can you assist me?"

Lau replies, "why of course!"

"This is an ordinary cupboard, and I will now enter it," Sebastian continues.

"I don't remember arranging a performance," the Viscount said looking very confused as Ciel and I exchange looks. "I'm tired of shows like this, so can we go now?" I ask as he replies with a flick of his hair, "I understand." _Close call _I thought and Ciel and I go through a door behind the curtain with the Viscount.

We arrived into a room which stank of something sweet. I suddenly felt light headed as I collapsed and blacked out. I believe Ciel did as well because I woke up tied up and blind folded. I tried to feel around to see if I could identify where I was. I pressed against something cold and familiar. _A cage! Again. Seriously in my life time, how many cages am I going to be in?_ I growled as the Viscount spoke.

"Ladies and gentleman, the next item everyone has been anticipating for. Please look carefully," he quietened as with a blur, it suddenly got brighter. "You may choose to keep these two in their cages, or play with them as much as you wish. Or… you can use them in a ceremony or sell their parts," the Viscount continued. I growled in disgust. "Wha…" a voice, _Ciel?_

"These are very hard to get items. We'll start with this one," his voice got closer. _He must be talking about me._ "This one has eyes which have a beautiful glow and the colour of the most beautiful scarlet eyes which display a mature and fierce nature. Splendid pink hair like the cherry blossoms in full bloom. A waist, any women would be jealous of and skin like porcelain. Womanly curves and a very beautiful voice." He says as I scoff in disgust. _He's trying to sell me. Wait until I get out of this cage. I'll beat him to a pulp!_

"We shall start bidding at 2000," he finally stops talking as other voices appeared, calling out numbers. Someone took off my blind fold and I opened my eyes. Everyone looked at me with awe. _My eyes aren't that special… _I thought as now nearly everyone started to place a bid. "10,000 it is. We will hold that as we unravel the other one now," he said as he flips the cloth off the other cage to reveal Ciel.

He went on explaining Ciel's body as the bid started. An assistant took off Ciel's blindfold to reveal both eyes. I gasped as I thought _I knew it. Ciel and Sebastian have made a contract with each other. Sebastian is a demon…_ On Ciel's right eye was a symbol which symbolises a contract made with a demon. He looks at me and nods as I get ready to leave. "Sebastian, I'm here," he says as the candles start to go out. I finally managed to undo the rope around my wrists and using a clip from my hair, I unlock the cage and get out.

"What happened?" the Viscount said sounding very surprised. _This is my chance to beat the heck out of that guy _I smiled as I found him. Even though it is dark, I can see like it is in the day. Where the bidders were, there were sounds of pain as I knocked out the Viscount and stomped on his head. "That'll teach you to mess with me and Ciel," I nod with satisfaction as I kick him one more time. The lights came back on and Sebastian stood there. "HA! I knew you weren't a normal butler! You're a demon," I smile as I went up to Ciel's cage and unlocked it for him to get out, "it was sort of obvious. I'm not sure how the others don't know."

Sebastian smiles at me, "you're a very perceptive one you know." Ciel glares at him, "guess we don't have to hide it from you anymore. Since you know, it's also your responsibility to make sure others don't," Ciel said with a very calm and dignified tone. "Anyway, the Jack the Ripper case is solved, looks like the police are already here," Ciel said as the police called out from behind the door.

"We shall now leave," Sebastian said, as he carried Ciel and I over his shoulder and jumped across the roof tops.

"What's he meaning of this?" Ciel yells as he slams his hands on the table, glaring at the newspaper which said:

**Jack the Ripper returns**

**Victim: Annie Shepherman**

**Another prostitute sacrificed**

"So it wasn't that perv, the Viscount?" I ask as we all sigh. Madame appeared with a chess board and offered to play with Ciel. I watch. Grell makes us tea as we all exchange looks and Madame yells at the top of her voice, "THIS TASTES BAD! Why does this tea taste so salty? And you call yourself a butler?" I sigh as Ciel stops drinking his but to make him feel good I finish my cup. "Miss Alice, it didn't taste that bad right?" Grell asks me with pure anticipation and hope in his eyes. "Um…it's ok I guess," I reply as he hugs me.

Ciel ends the game, "Checkmate…" Madame sighs as she scratches her head, "Ah this makes 46 consecutive losses." Ciel says good night and kisses her on the cheek. "Oi, butler! Don't let Ciel lose his way and always be by his side," Madame said, "also take Alice to her room." Sebastian kneels as he replies, "Of course," and leads me out the office.

"Thanks Sebastian," I call out as he tucks me into bed. He pauses as he sniffs me. I went bright red. "What the hell are you doing? That's weird, even for a demon," I cover myself with the bed sheets. He pats my head and turns to leave the room, "you smell delicious," I blush and throw a pillow at him, but he catches it with ease and returns it to me, "Goodnight Miss Alice," I pull the blanket over myself, "Night Sebastian."

The next morning, I ask where Madame was, only to have Ciel reply, calmly I might add, "She's dead. A Grim reaper killed her. Both Madame Red and Grell were Jack the Ripper."

I looked shocked as I collapse to the ground, tears running down my face, "What?! She saved me and I-I-I…" I didn't finish my sentence as Sebastian comes up to me. "There, there. There will be a funeral for her in two days, we were there when she died and her last words were to take you under our care," Sebastian helps me get up as I nod, still crying.

~two days later~

Lizzy and everyone was here except Ciel and Sebastian. I came here with Lizzy because Ciel said he needed to go get something. Madame Red or should I say Mother lay wearing a plain white dress surrounded by white roses. I couldn't even cry anymore. Suddenly Ciel and Sebastian arrive with a crimson dress. _No way! So that's what he went to get...typical Ciel!_

Everyone looked very surprised as he went up to mum. "These white flowers and plain clothes don't suit you, what suits you is a passionate red," Ciel said as he placed the dress on top of her and presses his forehead against hers. Red rose petals fell from the sky and filled the entire church. It was a very beautiful sight and one I would never forget. I walked up to Ciel and looked down at the most beautiful mother I could ever wish for, "Rest in Peace, Madame Red, no, mother…" I say.

"Many months passed the day you saved me and I thank you mother for saving me and please continue to look after me," I said as I placed a bunch of red roses onto her grave.

I returned home to find Sebastian at the door. "Since you are going to live here, I believe you are going to have to earn your keep. You will work here as a maid like Mey-Rin so if there is anything you want to know or ask, please ask either myself or Mey-Rin," Sebastian said as Mey-Rin lent me her spare maid uniform. Surprisingly it fit but it was a bit long because I wasn't as tall as Mey-Rin was.

I literally did nothing but correct and help Mey-Rin because the poor thing was terribly far sighted and her glasses were useless but she refused to replace them, "No, these glasses were given to me from the young Master and I will treasure these!" she says as I sigh and we both get on with our work.

That night, Sebastian and I bumped into each other. He held my wrist and slammed me into the wall. His eyes glowed and it felt like the predator had just caught his prey. "Yes? Is there something wrong?" I smiled trying to make it look like I wasn't affected by him.

"Nothing," he paused then his face got incredibly close and something warm and wet slid up my cheek. "Argh!" I jump with surprise and land on my butt, "DID YOU JUST LICK ME? COME BACK HERE AND LET ME PUNCH YOU! PERV, WEIRDO, DEMON!" I yell as it only made him smirk, I looked away to avoid his gaze because I knew if I looked I would be ensnared in his dangerous trap, "You had sauce on you; I didn't want to see it wasted."

I snarled at him and wiped my face where he licked me. "You could have told me, I would have wiped it off," he smiled and walked off, "It was more fun this way though," he said, looking back to see me stand there with my back to him. Are all demons like him? I sighed and walked into my room. I lay on my bed, wondering, Grell being a Grim reaper huh? Wonder if Madame Red knew that? oh well, past is in the past and I'm looking only to the future.

**End Chapter 2**

**Like it so far? Please review and tell me if you like it or not. I would like to see some old and new faces again! I found that Alice is sort of like my other OC Shion (from Maid is in Love) and I wonder if I should change it to try out new personalities? Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed that and Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The arrival of Soma**

**Hello everybody! It's the holidays so I can finally write to my hearts content! Anyway lets get going!**

**I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER, ONLY ALICE!**

~Alice's P.O.V. ~

"Ciel! I mean Young Master! These posters have what look like a tongue. It's kinda scary but what does it mean?" I approached Ciel and Sebastian holding the poster.

"I have no idea. Let's go Sebastian, Alice!" Ciel walked off, with Sebastian at his side and I lingered behind. Then after a few streets away, Ciel stopped.

"We are here,"

"Where is here?" I asked as they walked into the dark building.

"OH GOD what the hell! It stinks in here!" I pinched my nose to block the smell, it smelt like smoke.

"Welcome Earl! Long time no see!" I looked up to see Ran Mau sitting on top of Lau who was surrounded by several other girls.

"Ah!" I pointed at the pervert and yelled, "You!"

"Why hello little maid, you seem well, ha ha ha!"

"Young Master, why the hell are we at this place?"

"I have something to ask,"

Lau interrupted him, "you want to ask me about 'that' incident right?"

After I got bored and walked out the room, it was much better than staying in a smoke filled room with a Chinese pervert and his crew.

"Man, even though the air out here is filthy, it's better out here than in there," I began to walk when I bumped into some man in worn out clothes. He must have been homeless or something. I was about to apologise when suddenly he clutched his stomach and groaned loudly, screaming,

"IT hurts! My ribs cracked! Someone help me!"

Suddenly all these other homeless men gathered around me but I kept my cool. This guy was clearly lying but if I attacked him now, I would seem more guilty.

"A maid, what is a maid doing by herself. Besides those look like very expensive fabric. As Consolation, strip and give me your clothes!"

"Sorry but I have pride and I refuse to strip in public."

I faced him, not showing any aggression but showing that I was not to be messed with.

"I don't care, you are a maid. You have no pride. You broke my ribs so pay consolation!"

"Yeah, little girl!"

"Rich people look down upon us, you're no exception!"

"tsk," I puffed as the man got closer, with more aggression.

Then Sebastian appeared out of nowhere with Ciel and Lau.

"I take my eyes off of you for a few seconds and you already get yourself into trouble," Sebastian smirked.

"How did you get into this mess in the first place?" Ciel looked up at the old man and glared.

"All you rich noble men are all the same! Looking down on the poor and homeless! We'll trample you like you did us!"

All the men with him cheered but the cheering was broken by a voice.

"Wait a second, that's not how it goes. Anyway, I'm looking for an Indian girl who looks like this," he held up a badly drawn picture of what was meant to be an Indian girl.

The guy was wearing nice clothes and had another guy with him who was really tall.

He spotted Ciel and Sebastian and glared at us.

"You. You are a British Nobleman?"

Ciel replied bluntly, " So what if I am?"

He stood by the other Indians, "then I will side with my people. Agni, Defeat them!"

"Yes," the man unwrapped the bandages around his hand and pounced on Sebastian.

Sebastian and Agni battled it out. For once, someone was keeping up with Sebastian and even made Sebastian step back. This was impossible, a normal human to be on par with a demon.

Then the stupid poor guy jumped in only to be punched in the face by Agni.

"Oops, sorry! I'll help you later brother!"

Then after a lot of fighting, the rich Indian glanced over and saw me with Ciel.

"Hey you lot! Did you attack a girl and the child for no reason?"

"What?"

"that's not right, picking a fight without a reason is childish, now… Our brothers are wrong here, we shall help out the girl and the kid. Agni!"

Everyone sweat dropped as Agni beat up the other men, leaving a pile of unconscious old men.

After, they left, leaving a very confused Ciel, Sebastian and I.

So when we returned home, we were very surprised to find them inside the mansion. Then the guy ran upstairs.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Me? I am a prince. Prince Soma Asman Gandal. The 26th child to the King of the Princely State of Bengal."

He smirked and declared that he would live here for a while.

Mey-rin, Bard and Finny asked him many questions, while Ciel stood by and rose in anger, "GET OUT!"

~ The next morning! ~

"Miss, it's time to wake up…Miss…."

I heard a voice as I gradually began to wake up, then when I turned to where the voice was coming from…

"GOOD MORNING!" Agni came into view as I jumped and fell out of bed. "Agni! This is a lady's room, you can't just come in here!"

Then Sebastian walked in and red marks of anger grew on his forehead. Sebastian walked up and carried me, "Agni, you may leave, I will take care of Alice."

"Of course!"

Then Agni walked out.

"I sense a hint of Jealousy!"

I teased as Sebastian dropped me with a thud. "Ow, jeez. Sebastian jealous is such a pain in the ass."

He glared at me and walked out, "Hurry up and get ready, we have a big day ahead-"

"ARGH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" Sebastian dashed off immediately at the sound of Ciel's voice from upstairs.

I quickly got dressed too and raced off after Sebastian. We raced into Ciel's room to find him trying to escape Agni's grip. When we left we went outside to find breakfast done, the garden totally different and everything ready.

"What?" I stared in awe, " Agni, you're amazing! Maybe even better than Sebastian…." I giggled as Sebastian glared at me but I ignored.

"No I only wish to help Sebastian with all the hard work."

"Anyway, why are you here in England?"

"I am here to find a girl called Mina!" he showed us the ridiculous drawing of the girl and only Lau seemed to mind it.

"My, what a pretty girl!" Lau smiled as Soma replied, "Of course! Mina Is the prettiest girl in the palace!"

Then they did the ridiculous and starting praying to a statue of a goddess who had heads surrounding her and her tongue was sticking out.

During the whole day when Ciel had his lessons, Soma and Agni somehow managed to mess up the lessons. Like in Music when Ciel was playing the violin, Soma played some weird stringed instrument and was quickly thrown out. In art, Ciel was trying to draw a realistic drawing of some fruit but Soma yelled at Mey-Rin and I to get undressed as 'real art' was naked women. Of course I beat him to a pulp and threw him out the room.

Finally during Ciel's fencing lesson Soma went too far and asked Ciel for a duel. Well being stupid, Soma didn't know that the sword bends so when he tried to attack Ciel it just bounced off. When Ciel went for the final attack, Agni jumped in and temporarily paralysed Ciel's arms. Instantly Agni got on his knees and apologised,

"Sorry Master Ciel! It's just that I had to protect the Prince!"

I ran up to Ciel and made sure he was alright,

"Ciel? Are you alright?"

"Yeah…"

Well now that Ciel's arms were paralysed, Soma declared he had won. But Lau, Ciel and I didn't think so. Lau threw the sword at Sebastian who caught it,

"Now the Butler shall duel instead!" Lau smiled, watching the free entertainment.

Then Sebastian got up, ready to finish what his master had started.

"When the Master is injured like this, as a butler of the Phantomhive family, I can't ignore it."

To be honest, Sebastian was quite cool and as the thought popped into my head, I quickly brushed it aside. I didn't want him to know that I thought about him that way, he would tease me until I died. Suddenly Sebastian's face when serious and ticked off,

"Moreover, we are behind the planned schedule by 10 minutes…"

Ciel and I sweat dropped as Soma ordered Agni to finish the duel and win,

"Agni! In the name of Kali the Goddess, you can't lose!"

As a child, Ciel didn't like to be out starred so he also ordered Sebastian to win,

"Sebastian, this is an order! Silence that brat!"

I stood with Lau who was also a spectator, certainly enjoying the show.

Agni replied, "Jo Ajna," which I think meant something like 'yes' or 'as you wish' or something, I didn't speak Indian so I had no idea.

Sebastian coolly replied with a smirk, "Yes, My Lord."

Then as quick as lightning, the duel commenced.

Agni and Sebastian were on par, each person barely dodging the attack of the other. Agni was very skilled, but so was Sebastian. Many times, they nearly poked each others' eyes out but their movements were very swift and graceful but very deadly. I mean, you really didn't want to get in the middle of that. everyone stared in awe as Agni, a human, was matching with Sebastian, a demon. Then at the climax, their sword tips clashed and the swords bent. With a loud twack, both swords broke.

"Oh my, the swords broke," Sebastian sighed.

"This means that we cannot continue with the duel, so let's say it was a tie," Agni and Sebastian smiled at each other.

Then when Agni and Soma were distracted, Ciel dragged Sebastian over to me in a corner,

"Sebastian, what is he? Don't tell me he is 'that kind' again…."

I stared confused at Ciel's comment but Sebastian seemed to understand very well,

"No, he is definitely human."

That night Sebastian took me along with him on a mission.

"Damn it Sebastian, it's freezing out here!" I grumbled, shivering in my maid uniform and a giant coat which did not help me at all.

"Quiet Alice! 2:45 am. As expected he is moving,"

I glanced down to see Agni in a coat, wondering out of the gates and vanishing into the snow.

"Alice go get the young Master,"

"Yes, Yes. Jeez you owe me!"

"Hurry up!" he hissed as I jumped down to Ciel's office window.

"He's on the move Ciel!" I saw that everyone except for Soma was getting sleepy.

Soma asked Ciel if he could come too,

"Ciel, let me come too. I need to know where and what Agni has been doing."

So we all walked to the building Sebastian had trailed Agni to. Sebastian picked up Ciel and jumped over the wall. I did a run up and flipped over the wall. When I landed, there were guard dogs. Dobermans, and they were very aggressive, teeth showing and drool dangling from their mouths. They approached us growling, then they attacked. But Sebastian just looked at them. His eyes glowing crimson and the dogs backed off.

"What cowardly dogs Lord West has raised," Sebastian smirked at me, showing off as usual.

"Yo Earl! Look over here!" we looked over at Lau who was surrounded by bodies, hopefully dead.

"Don't look at me like that, they are only asleep!" Ciel and Soma looked at him with suspicion as they went through the doors.

"I hear voices upstairs," Sebastian whispered as we crept up the stairs, trying not to make a sound. Sure enough there was Lord West and Agni.

"You did a good job. Take a cigar and loosen up! These are A grade Havana Cigars from James Fox, he has a royal warrant. Anyway, everything is going well. as planned by the end of this week it will be decided. Only with this 'right hand of God' will my dreams be realised! I've been planning this for 3 years."

Then Agni spoke up, hesitant, "and if I help you, Mina will-"

Then without any warning, Soma burst in,

"YOU SAID MINA!?"

Everyone stared, shocked. Ciel went to stop him but Sebastian covered his mouth.

"Shush! He would recognise our faces, let's wait for a bit,"

Sebastian was right, if this guy got out faces, it would be all over.

Soma grabbed Agni by his shirt, yelling at his face,

"Agni! What is going on?! You know where Mina is?"

Lord West spoke up,

"Ah, so this is your Master…"

Soma glared at Lord West,

"You! You're the one who kidnapped Mina! Agni, beat this guy!"

But Agni didn't move, his face full of guilt and pain.

"Agni! What are you waiting for?!"

Lord West smirked at Soma then with a victorious tone ordered Agni to kick out Soma,

"Agni, throw out this fussy Prince,"

SO they began to fight between themselves as Ciel finally came up with a decision.

"I'm going to save that stupid Prince,"

Sebastian asked him,

"but then, wouldn't you be recognised?"

"yeah,"

"Then leave it to me," Sebastian smirked and I knew he had a devilishly good plan, "I have a good idea."

So I turned my attention back to Agni and Soma. Agni asked Soma to leave but Soma turned his anger on Lord West. Lord West's tone was beginning to make me feel restless. I needed to go and punch him and shut him up because he was getting on my nerves.

"Agni, beat up the Prince,"

Agni froze in shock and fear, no way could he ever hurt his Master but to save Mina he had to. So Agni went in for the hit when Sebastian appeared in between them, wearing a deer on his head. Everyone stared at him shocked but no one knew who he was. Ciel and I sweat dropped as he bowed to Lord West, the words that came out nearly made me piss myself with laughter.

"I am a deer sent to collect the prince,"

Lord West only got pissed off,

"Agni, Kill him! Do you want me to take back my promise!? KILL HIM, NOW!"

Agni got on the floor, blood trickled down from his eyes,

"My God, I only wanted to serve him, this right hand I se only for his sake, I've chosen to…this sin of betrayal…. Please…forgive me."

With a mighty roar, he tore off his bandages and charged at Sebastian. He smashed a very expensive looking chest. Lord West was horrified.

"NO! NOT THE CHEST I GOT AT GENERAL TRADING!"

Sebastian led Agni to all the furniture. Agni then smashed everything. Then Lau grabbed Ciel and jumped out the hole created by Agni. Sebastian grabbed Soma and jumped out. I looked back at Agni, his eyes filled with tears. I turned and ran after Sebastian.

When we got home, Ciel questioned Soma about Agni's sudden outburst.

"It's called Samadhi, anyone with it has that power."

Sebastian cut in, "It's to do with their religion, it's like entering a trance isn't it?"

After more explaining, Sebastian smirked at me and I turned away. He was obviously showing off again.

"Then, why did he betray me? HOW DID HE LEAVE ME BEHIND SO EASILY!?" Soma threw all of the plates and cups onto the floor, everything smashed as Ciel yelled at him. Soma stormed off, leaving the room and up to his room. No one was hurt and Sebastian went after him to teach him some manners.

All Sebastian did was crush Soma's confidence, leaving him speechless and hurt. Sebastian's face only displayed coldness and true despair.

Ciel and I stood there as we listened to Sebastian and his cruel words.

"I may have turned like him if it wasn't for that month…"

After that talk, Soma cheered up and went back to his normal self. We heard that Lord West had entered Agni into a curry competition and the prize was a royal warrant. Ciel was also after that warrant and obviously Sebastian would be the one to participate and win it. I mean he is one hell of a Butler, but there were some things that a demon could not do.

Sebastian overnight made dozens of pots of curry, and we all got to taste test. Soma who was very skilled was the one giving the thumbs up or thumbs down. The first couple we tried were either too spicy, too bland or too bitter. During the whole day, Sebastian fed us curry and by the end of it, everyone was too full to move. I had also reached my limit and collapsed net to Mey-Rin. Sebastian helped me up and lectured me,

"A lady should not lay around on the floor like that," he pulled me close so that our faces were millimetres away from each other,

"Sebastian, too close!" I tried to push him away but he held on firmly, "Now, Now…."

Finally he let go and I waddled off to the couches to chill and digest.

The next day, Sebastian also created a new curry but this one was much different. When I ate it, it was total bliss. All the flavours melded together and the texture was very nice as well. Sebastian pulled out his special ingredient which was chocolate. I thought, Chocolate? The hell?

Then the day arrived, everyone came to watch Sebastian and Agni battle it out. When we arrived, we instantly saw all this Indian stuff, it was gorgeous. Finny pointed at a large gray animal which was dressed up.

"That is an elephant, it's our sacred animal. I have some at home in my palace, like ten or so…"

I went up to it and It wrapped me with it's trunk as a sign of affection.

"Wah! It's attacking Alice!" Mey-Rin pointed but Soma didn't do anything, "Miss Maid, it's ok. The elephant has taken a liking to Miss Alice."

Lau showed up with Ran Mau and we sweat dropped. Ran Mau walked up to me and gave me a very big hug, "hello, we meet again…" I nodded and she went back to cuddling Lau.

Then Lord West showed up, totally different from the days before where he tried to kill Soma.

"Why hello Earl Phantomhive!"

They began to talk to each other, although Ciel was very unhappy about his appearance. Then he whispered to Ciel,

"Between you and I…I had some spies break into my house. It was terrible, some of my rare possessions were destroyed. It still scares me to think about it!" he began to shiver at the remembrance of Sebastian with his deer head. It only made me laugh.

So when the event began, the host introduced the judges who were a tax collector, a palace chef and Urgh… the Viscount Druitt. Ciel and I gasped with shock and anger after we remembered what he did to us.

"Isn't he supposed to be in jail?"

I spat as he began waving to the ladies as they giggled and chatted among themselves.

"He proabaly bribed his way out…" Ciel glared.

Then we saw the contestants. A couple of chefs, Agni and Sebastian.

With a bang, the contest started. The smell of curry filled the air as I watched Sebastian and Agni. The other chefs I couldn't care less. Agni looked like a pro up there. The smell coming from him was so powerful, it nearly made me drool. While Sebastian was also overpowering the other chefs. Everyone was like

"Ew, chocolate in curry…. How disgusting…"

But the look on Agni's face showed that he knew Sebastian was no idiot. Time went by quickly. Agni's curry was by far the best. The smell was intoxicating and the judges thought so too. It was a blue lobster with curry and the judges fell in love with it. as usual the Viscount went over board, going on about how it was like a lady that he had just met and her looks and so on…. When Sebastian presented his. It was just a bun. Then he deep fried it but still the judges couldn't believe that Sebastian was an idiot and his curry looked pathetic. I mean it didn't even look like curry. Then when the cut open the bun, the curry poured out.

"I present, the curry doughnut!"

Everyone was amazed and when the judges tasted it, their reaction to it was much better than Agni's. The judges announced that it was a tie. But then the Queen's body guard John Brown took the trphy and the Queen rode in on her horse.

She gave the trophy to Sebastian.

"I believe that the trophy belongs to Funtom Company's Butler Sebastian…"

West immediately got up,

"What? Why?!"

"because if you have a look, everyone, young and old is enjoying this curry doughnut and that is what I wish England to be. Thus the victor is the Funtom Company."

People began to surround him asking for an interview. Women went up flirting, one woman grabbed his arm,

"I shall make you my personal butler, I will treat you well. SO… come with me and we can have all sorts of fun…"

Sebastian smirked, grabbing me by the arm and into the circle. He then kissed me on the lips. In shock everyone stared and I blushed, I back away and fell on my butt.

"S-SEBASTIAN YOU PERV!" I yelled as he held me by the waist and lifted me up, "the only woman I want is Alice and the only person I serve is my Master Earl Phantomhive."

A reporter went up to him, asking for an interview, " congratulations Chef!"

Instantly Sebastian replied with, "I am no chef… Just one Hell of a Butler."

Then West got off the stage, staggering. Then an indian girl ran up to him. Soma seemed ot recognise her as he called out her name, "MINA?!"

"Prince Soma?"

"I finally found you!"

He hugged her to only find her glare at him with true hatred in her eyes.

"ARE YOU SOME KIND OF IDIOT?! I AM SICK OF LOOKING AFTER A SELFISH MASTER!"

Agni collapsed on the floor, blood coming from his eyes. I expected Soma to burst out in tears but he kept his cool,

"I'm sorry. I didn't understand your feelings, I'm sorry for chasing you to England and thank you for taking care of me…"

Mina and West left and so did everyone else. Then Soma jumped on Ciel, and he wailed like the child he was.

"WAAAAAAAHHH! MIIIIIINNNAAAAAA!"

I smiled but a sudden chill ran down my spine. I turned behind me and Lau and Ran Mau were gone. I wonder where they went?

~ No one's P.O.V. ~

Some where in an alley way….

"DAMMIT, they ruined my plans!"

"cheer up, there is always other chances…"

Mina and West hid as Lau and Ran Mau approached them, cutting off their exits. In Ran Mau's hands were two large weapons.

"yes, of course there is next time. Anyway….. I've got to exterminate the bad rats infesting the city don't I? So I keep a cat… Meow!"

~Alice's P.O.V. ~

"hey Ciel, this is for you from the Queen, her body guard gave it to me."

Inside were tickets to the Circus. I had a look… they had in big, fancy writing

'Noah's Ark Circus'

"Oh! Ciel can I go!"

I squealed as Ciel nodded,

"There are three tickets, so Sebastian, you and I will go. Besides there must be something wrong at this circus, otherwise the Queen would have never given us these…"

I gave Ciel a big hug and he looked at me with shock.

"THANKS SO MUCH CIEL! I've never had the chance to go to the circus….THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Well then, we will have a wonderful time together, won't we Alice?" Sebastian smirked, whispering into my ear. I went red and ran ahead. Man, I feel an adventure and it is going to be awesome!

**End of Chapter 3**

**DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? Anyway, you already know what the next ark/chapters are going to be about now…. anyway very excited! I love the circus ark and I hope you guys will like it too. Anyway, Please Review and tell me what you think about the story so far! I love it when I see people review because it makes me feel like you really enjoy it and it gives me a chance to take in your advice to improve my stories…. Anyway STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!333**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The circus is here**

**So here it is everybody! The Circus Ark! **

**I definitely don't own Black Butler or any of its characters. I only own my OC.**

~Alice's P.O.V. ~

Ciel and I face each other in the carriage. Sebastian sits beside me. "The Queen wants us to find the missing children and return them to their families. Lately children have been missing from the streets and it has come to the Queen's attention," Ciel explains as I shudder at the thought that children were being taken. Like what happened to me. "Anyway we're visiting him again," Ciel said as I sweat drop, knowing who we were going to see. Besides Ciel wanted to get back to his manor because of that Indian Prince.

"Are you here?" Ciel asks as we once again, enter the den of the beast. An evil cackle raced around the room. I sigh as Undertaker appears, asking if we were here for a coffin. Strangely he offered us cookies, Ciel and Sebastian decline but I take as many as I could. "Do you know any of these children and who may have taken them?" Ciel asks, handing documents of the children to Undertaker, who bites into his cookie. "I've seen something about this. A first rate laugh and I will answer all your questions," Undertaker smiles as he starts drooling. "Sebastian," Ciel said as Sebastian prepares to do something. "Relying on your butler? Is the Earl someone who can't accomplish things himself?" Undertaker smirks as he lies on the table. Ciel looked like he thought of something and instantly replies, "No, I'll do it. Both of you get out and don't you dare look in," Ciel glares and it was scary.

So Sebastian and I wait outside. "I wonder what's going on inside," I mutter and Sebastian smiles. "why don't you look in?" he asks getting incredibly close to my face. "Uh, not sure if you're deaf but Ciel said not to look in," I looked at him like he was losing his mind. He chuckled and we continued to wait. I don't know how long we waited for because it was already getting dark. Suddenly the door opened and we walked in.

Ciel looks exhausted and Undertaker looks satisfied. Then Sebastian mutters to Ciel but I hear it, "for the sake of the Queen, you would really embarrass yourself. You really are a dog." Ciel glares at him as I snort, "Shut the hell up," Ciel replies sounding down right pissed off.

"Undertaker, I've given you what you wanted, tell me about the children," Ciel said as Undertaker smiles, "there aren't any." Ciel and Sebastian looked shocked and I collapse on the floor laughing my head off. "HAHAHAHA! You did all that for nothing!" I laugh and Ciel glares at me and I instantly shut up.

Ciel rages at Undertaker. "Ciel what he means is that, the children aren't dead. That's a good clue," I explain as I understand the situation. We leave and head to the circus.

"Wow, I've never been to a circus," I smile as I run around looking at the people and stalls. "There doesn't seem to be anything unusual," Ciel looks around as we enter the huge tent. The lights went out and beamed onto a man standing in the middle of the ring, "Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls of all ages, my name is Joker and I would like to welcome 'ee to the Noah's Ark Circus." He instantly dropped the balls he was juggling and everyone laughed. I didn't find it funny. He welcomed the circus members and a huge man walked out. "First is our fire eating man, JUMBO!" he turned as Jumbo breathed out a huge column of fire. Everyone claps and ohs. I clapped as my eyes open wide to take in all that is happening around me.

"Next is out death defying, flying duo, WENDY AND PETER!" Joker smiles as he points up and two small child like people swing back and forth across the ceiling; occasionally one would swing off and be caught by the other.

The next act is a knife throwing act. I did have an interest in knife throwing because I used to throw knives which I stole to hunt animals when I was a street rat. A young man with blonde hair and red dots under his eyes threw a knife which landed right next to the assistants face. "There's nothing unusual about these acts, and no signs of the missing children either," Ciel whispers to Sebastian and I nod and face the performers again.

"Look to the sky," Joker called out as everyone looked up, "Behold, a tightrope walk by our Princess, Doll!" a girl walked across the tight rope. She did indeed look like a princess and a doll. She walked gracefully across the rope, doing flips. I couldn't peel my eyes away. "If the circus isn't using the children, maybe these two incidents are simply a coincidence," Ciel said still not taking his eyes off the performers.

The next act was a man covered in poisonous snakes. I looked closely to his skin, _where those scales? Or is it just glitter or makeup. Whatever it is, it looks awesome!_

There was a loud crack, like a whip and in the centre of the ring was a young lady wearing very scandalous clothing. She cracked her whip and a tiger jumped through a ring of fire. "Now our star of the show, please welcome the tamer of wild beasts, Beast!" Joker introduced as the girl stood on the tiger.

"For this act we need a volunteer," Joker called out as I looked at Ciel. "Can I do it?" I ask as Ciel sighs. "This is just a waste of time," Ciel pauses as Sebastian stands up, "What? Did you see something?" I ask as he ignores me.

"Ah, the gentleman in the tail coat seems very eager. Please welcome 'ee to the stage!" Joker calls out pointing to Sebastian and everyone claps. "Hey Ciel this is our chance to get close to them!" I said as Ciel nods in agreement. "Go," he tells Sebastian as he walks towards the ring. He keeps walking as Joker tells him to lie down on this table. Sebastian walks passed Joker and Beast and stops in front of the tiger. He reaches forward and pets the tiger, rubbing its face and complimenting it. "Oh God, I forgot tigers were cats," Ciel face palms himself and I look confused. "Why? What's wrong with Sebastian and Cats?" I ask as Ciel looks up. "The damn demon has a cat obsession," Ciel sighs as Sebastian continues to cuddle the tiger.

Joker and Beast are too shocked to even move. The audience become restless.

"My what lovely round eyes you have. What beautiful stripes, I've never seen anything like this. Oh your claws have gotten too long. Don't worry we'll just cut them. And your paws are very plump. How attractive." Sebastian continues.

_Wow I've never seen this side of Sebastian. It's weird and strangely irritating. _I tilted my head as Ciel covers his face.

Suddenly the tiger bites him in the face which I would have done if I was the tiger. Everyone screams as Beast finally moves, "Betty, let him go!" she yells as she tries to whip Betty, only to have Sebastian catch it.

"She hasn't done anything wrong. I was too caught up that I upset her. Besides indiscriminate whipping wont train her," Sebastian said as Betty finally let go of his face.

Beast looked furious. To my surprise, the tiger decided to have another go at Sebastian as it bit his head. Everyone screamed and Ciel just sat there probably thinking how much of an idiot Sebastian is right now. "Betty spit him out! He could be dirty!" Beast yells as all Hell breaks loose.

After the circus ended, we all walk out as Ciel scolds Sebastian, "I didn't tell you to do that!" I smile as Sebastian also smiles, satisfied almost. "I apologise my Lord." I knew he wasn't sorry at all. "Stay away from me, you know I'm allergic to cats!" Ciel snaps as Sebastian stays back and I continue to follow Ciel.

"Oh they 'ee is," Joker called out behind us. "Sir, you in the tail coat!" Ciel and I disappear into a dark spot and peek out to what Sebastian. Joker runs up to him, "I'm incredibly sorry about what happened. Gave me quite a scare, playing with the tiger."

Sebastian just smiles and bows, "Not at all, it's my fault,"

"we've got a doctor who can look at 'ee. Please come to the back with me," Joker said as he lead Sebastian away.

"Of Course,"

**End of chapter 4**

**Yeah this is a much shorter chapter. I thought it was a good idea to end it here. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and stay tuned for next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – From Maid to circus freak**

**Hey, during the making of this chapter, my laptop restarted when I almost finished. And because I was stupid, I didn't save so I had to start this chapter again! URGH! FUSTRATION TO THE MAX! Anyway let's start again.**

**I DO NOT OWN BLACKBUTLER, ONLY ALICE!**

Alice's P.O.V. ~

"My LORD! How long is Sebastian going to take?"

I rolled around in the carriage as Ciel began to get pissed at me and Sebastian.

"Alice, calm down…" although the look on his face suggested he wanted to kill Sebastian when he came back.

Finally Sebastian came back, with a smirk might I add. I had this bad feeling that something was going to happen to us that we wouldn't like very much.

"I have signed you both up to join the circus!"

Ciel went big eyed as I gasped with joy,

"Really?! When do we start?"

Ciel on the other hand was furious,

"THE HELL? Why did you head in that direction?"

Sebastian explained that to get closer to the circus and investigate, we should join and seek it out from the inside. I loved this idea, for once. So the next day, Sebastian took us to Joker and the Noah's Ark Circus.

Joker was really surprised at Ciel and I, well Ciel mostly,

"WOW, you actually brought a really cute kid! Are you really a boy?"

Ciel looked at me and back at Joker, that look suggested Ciel was very annoyed,

"Yes, I was a Paige boy at the manor. My name is Finnian,"

Joker then turned to me, "And you, pretty lady…What is your name?"

I blushed slightly at the fact that he called me pretty but brushed it aside as he probably said that to the other girls here too, "My name is Alice and I was a street rat but then became a maid."

"My, what a pretty name for a pretty lady…Do you have any skills?"

This question was directed to both Ciel and I as we nodded and both said Knife throwing.

"Dagger, give these two some knives!"

So Dagger handed me some knives first as I volunteered to go first and I took my stance. From years of experience from hunting rabbits, which were a very hard target as they were fast and nimble, I relaxed my body and focused on the target which was very far away. With a flick of the wrist, the knife went speeding through the air and hit dead centre of the target.

Everyone applauded and awaited my next throw. I had three more throws, each landed on the same spot in the middle. I was confident that I wouldn't miss because that confidence was what allowed me to live.

"Very impressive!" Joker put his hand on my shoulder and everyone clapped and complimented me, "How did 'ee learn to throw knives that well?"

I was hesitant to tell them about my life story but who cares right?

"When I was a street rat, I lived with my younger sister and 2 friends. I stole knives and sharpened them to hunt, mainly rabbit but sometimes deer. But because I knew that this required too much effort and soon, someone would notice so I stopped and used it as self-defence. Then one day, my sister and friends were killed in front of me, and I couldn't do anything to stop or save them. So I lived on the streets until I was hired by a noble man and worked as a maid, but he was boring so I decided to join the circus when Sebastian offered to take me to try out…"

Everyone hugged me in sympathy; Joker cupped my face and spoke to me in a soothing voice,

"So young and yet you've had such a hard childhood…If we 'ee join, we promise to treat 'ee like family!"

Finally it was Ciel's turn. Everyone chuckled and whispered among themselves, "with those small, weak arms they won't even reach the target…"

Well, they were right. When Ciel threw his first knife, we all saw that it was never going to make it when suddenly it shot right up and hit the target.

"WOOO!" Joker and Dagger exclaimed with surprise. I looked very shocked as Ciel smirked with a victorious grin and threw his second knife, again we all saw it was never going to make it, but again we all saw it fly back up and hit the target. I had a feeling Sebastian was the culprit so I watched him carefully. And sure enough out of the corner of my eye, I saw his gloved hand poking out from behind him holding very small pebbles. I stared as Ciel threw another knife, Sebastian flicked the pebble which hit the bottom of the knife with great force, sending the knife flying up.

Sebastian was becoming more and more un human, even though I know he is a demon, it was still unbelievable that he could do this.

Sebastian caught me staring and put his finger to his lips, telling me to keep it a secret and I rolled my eyes, What A Show Off!

"is this ok?" Ciel asked after he ran out of knives.

Dagger stared the target, still trying to accept the extraordinary sight.

Next, Joker took us to Doll who was high up at the tight rope.

"Next is tight rope walking! Alice, please head up and Doll will tie a safety rope to you,"

I was most definitely afraid of heights and so when I took my first couple of steps, I was shaking badly. Although I had awesome balance, my fear made it hard for me to walk, Doll called out from behind me,

"if you are afraid you can call it quits,"

"No, I can do this!" I took a deep breath and regained my calm and continued along the rope.

When I reached the end, I breathed out and laughed as I finally got over my fear of heights. I got down the platform and went up to Sebastian and Joker who were watching as Ciel began to walk. Not even a quarter of the way, Ciel began to tumble but then quickly went straight up, his face in pain. Again, Sebastian was using his pebbles to keep Ciel from falling, and judging from the look on his face, Sebastian was enjoying this.

When Ciel got to the floor, he was rubbing his back and butt where Sebastian had attacked repeatedly.

"I accept but this young man has not done something yet….A big O' SMILE!"

Ciel looked at us with an annoyed look and shaking with regret, he gave a big smile. I was amazed at how cute and innocent Ciel looked when he smiled like that. So finally Joker accepted and introduced us to the other performers.

"Listen everyone! From today onwards, we will have some new friends… Meet Black, Lacie and SMILE!"

At the sound of the name Smile, Ciel cringed and Sebastian, I mean Black and I snorted and tried to hold back our laughter as Ciel pinched Sebastian and I, causing us to stop laughing. Sebastian led in getting friendly and nice with the other performers,

"I am Black, nice to meet you,"

"Hi~ I'm Lacie! Please look after me!"

Ciel was still trying to recover from the trauma of having his name as Smile and Sebastian had to remind him to stay in character,

"Um…My name is Smile, nice to meet you all…"

After all the introductions, Joker showed us around. We went passed the tents in which we were staying in, the doctor's tent, the dining hall and finally we arrived at the training tent. Joker left us in the hands of Dagger.

Dagger took me to the targets to practice knife throwing.

"Miss Lacie, you're really good at this!"

"Thanks Dagger! You're pretty good yourself!"

He blushed and went all shy and modest,

"Not really, I mean, lots of practice is good… A-And-" then he spotted Ciel, I mean Smile and Black not doing anything so he went over. I followed along.

"Guys! You can't just stretch! I can teach Smile knife throwing with Lacie, but I have no idea what you're good at Black! You can try anything that interests you here-"

Before Dagger got a chance to finish his sentence, Sebastian began to show off, again.

He outdid himself on the trapeze, juggling, jumping through rings of fire and countless others when Dagger stopped him before we spent the whole day watching Sebastian show off.

"Black, you're really talented, just like our other newcomer!"

Smile and Black looked at each other as Dagger called out and pointed above us,

"COME DOWN HERE FOR A SEC WOULD YA SUIT!"

I looked up to see a young man with hair combed back, a star patterned suit, glasses over his shimmering green eyes which I could have sworn I've seen before… and a weird pole thing with weird clippers at the end. It reminded me of a pruner, which is a gardening tool I've seen Finny use.

"Oh, that's where the revolting smell was coming from. It was you…" the pole stabbed into the ground and he sailed down it to the floor. Then he pointed his tool at Sebastian, "You devilish fiend!"

Everyone looked at them weirdly and I tapped on Ciel's shoulder, "Who's that?"

"Him? He's a Grim reaper, just like Grell…"

A grim reaper? There's more than one? Grell…I haven't seen him since Madame Red.

Then Dagger and the other performers laughed and Dagger scruffled Suit's hair and joked,

"This one is crazy! Hahaha, he's been going on about souls and demons since he joined!"

Suit was very serious though and whispered, "I'm not joking though…."

Dagger took Ciel and I away as Sebastian grabbed Suit and they went outside to talk, I think…

When they were beginning to take too long, Ciel and I went to get them.

"Oi, the noisy knife thrower is calling you guys in!" Ciel approached, glaring at Suit.

"H-hi!" I stuttered as this was the first time I ever talked to a grim reaper, Grell does not count though as he wasn't in his normal form I guess.

"hmm.. who are you? Seems like you're no demon,"

"um…well…" I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not because it seemed that Sebastian and Ciel didn't like him.

Ciel cut in, "She's none of your business, shall we agree that we shall not interfere with each other's work?"

"Very well, you better not get in my field of sight!" Suit used his pruner to lift his glasses as I sensed tension in the air. I could have sworn I saw lightning between their gazes.

"Well then, Smile I ask you to keep your dog on a lease, so he doesn't go and wreak havoc," Suit said as Ciel smirked back,

"I don't want to hear that form some glasses who can't even sneak in properly,"

"it's not Glasses…it's Suit!"

So we all headed back in. Joker announced the tents we would be staying in and who we were with.

"Smile, is in tent 8 with Freckles,"

"Lacie is in tent 7 with Rose," a small and very shy girl stepped up to me and gave me a nervous smile, "Nice t-to me-et yo-u L-l-acie!" I smiled back and replied, "let's get along!"

Joker continued,

"Black will be in tent 9-" Ciel interrupted, "What? Black isn't in my tent?! I need him!"

Dagger tried to comfort Ciel, "It's time you are on your own!"

"Black will be with…Suit!"

And at the moment, I saw Sebastian and Suit go dark and I'm guessing in their minds, they said "OH NO, this couldn't get any worse…"

When everyone left, surrounding Suit and Sebastian was a black aura as Ciel and I sweat dropped, "Ciel, I think they're going to kill each other in their sleep…"

"yeah…"

So I headed to my tent with Rose. When I entered, the whole tent was very neat and tidy and smelt nice as well.

"is it ok if you go top bunk?" Rose asked, she was probably scared of heights too, "yeah, sure…"

She looked away, blushing as I began to climb up the stairs to the bunk,

"I don't like heights… sorry,"

The next night, there was a performance so it was our chance to investigate. Unfortunately, Sebastian and Suit was asked to replace Wendy and Peter. So I was in charge of looking after Ciel. We went into Beast's room and saw a picture of some old guy and them when they were young. Also we found a couple of sheets with Ciel's name on it and information about him.

"Hey Ciel! Do you think they've found out about you?"

"I don't know!"

Suddenly we heard footsteps, "S***, quick hide!" I whispered. The steps got closer as suddenly something black swooped passed, grabbed us and stuffed us inside a chest. Inside were Beast's clothing and outside was Beast. When she wasn't looking, Sebastian left her top hanging out of the chest so she wouldn't have to open it to get it. Which worked very well and she left, leaving us safe and undetected.

"Phew, thank God!" I sighed as Sebastian, Ciel and I sat up inside the box.

After we parted ways and headed back to our tents. Suddenly Ciel went into a coughing fit and began to throw up.

"Cei-Smile!"

I raced up to him and Freckles and Sebastian ran up to help. We took him to the doctor's tent and found out, it was asthma.

"I've never seen him like this before, and I've been with him for 3 years," Sebastian said as Ciel panted heavily, trying to get air. His forehead was very hot and he seemed to be in pain. Late that night I heard some rustling noises and woke up. I got down the bunk, trying not to wake Rose and snuck out of the room. I saw Sebastian walk out of the doctor's tent to be attacked by Suit, in pyjamas.

"Where do you think you are going? I'm quite sure I told you not to go anywhere without your Master."

"Sorry but my Master can'tmake this move himself, so he asked me to do this instead."

"I'm not listening to any excuses, get back in the tent. One mistake can lead to lots of overtime!"

The pruner extended and went straight for Sebastian, he caught the clipper, blood spilling everywhere. I ran out to Sebastian and stood in between Suit and Sebastian,

"What do you two think you are doing in the middle of the night fighting? Stop it! You are going to get caught and everything will get blown!"

The clipper released itself from Sebastian and he stepped in front of me, just in case Suit would attack me.

"Care to make a deal with me?"

"I refuse, I will not be deceived by your sweet words and be dragged into darkness. Isn't that a demon's signature? Is it that you have deceived this young lady with your foul words?"

Suit flicked blood off his pruner as Sebastian licked the blood off his hands,

"Indeed, you have left me no choice… I will have to do this another way…"

When Suit left, I checked to see if Sebastian was ok. Stupid me! Demons were fast healers.

"How nice of you to protect me, although it wasn't necessary,"

"Shut up! Sorry for worrying!" I retorted sarcastically as I headed back to my tent, Sebastian grabbed me wrist and held me close.

"I never said I didn't like it though… this side of you is very alluring, I might not be able to hold back, after all I am beginning to get hungry," Sebastian whispered in my ear as I elbowed him in the stomach and stepped away,

"sadly I couldn't say the same about you, I respect you and all and grateful that you took me in, but this side of you, is getting annoying…" and I walked into my room.

I collapsed on my bed and pounded the pillow. Stupid, how could I say that? I lay there silently, as I contemplated. I guess, if I do react like this, then I do like him…NO, he's a perv and nothing else! And I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

~Sebastian's P.O.V. ~

I heard quiet sobbing as I went to investigate. To my luck, Beast was alone and very weak, time to pounce.

"Oya, Oya… are you crying?"

I stood up on Betty's cage and looked down at her, smirking.

"You! This has nothing to do with you! GO AWAY!"

I jumped down and began to seduce her, trying to take that darkness inside her and use it to my advantage.

"Shut up! What yould you know?!"

She tried to punch me but it was weak and I dodged it.

"nothing, but there is one thing I know… the way to release you from the pain for awhile,"

She seemed to hesitate for a bit but attacked me again,

"Shut up, stop teasing me!"

I held firmly to her arms and whispered into her ear,

"What will you do with this pile of painful thought? Even if you call out to him, he will never look back at you, how pitiful…"

She was relaxing, she was succumbing and I knew, I've got her in my trap. The prey is deceived by sweet words and dragged into darkness. To not notice the demon's concealed power, skilfully, sweetly, quietly…

"Isn't it painful? Don't you want comfort? Forget him who is cruel. Wouldn't it be good to forget everything, even if it was for a moment? Indulge in pleasure, breathe a sweet poison into your lungs…"

A single tear rolled down her eyes,

"It's a demon's whisper,"

She was mine now, and it was so easy. Luckily for me, this was just entertainment but the real fun refuses me and is probably resting her poor, sweet body right now… I whispered one last message to my prey as she took me to her room,

"I only want to get in and explore…that secret place deep inside you…"

**End of chapter 5**

**OMG! NOSEBLEED / I can't believe how sexy and alluring Sebastian is! I mean, if there was a man like that in the world, damn! When ready the manga and watching the anime, I couldn't stop squealing at every word he said to Beast, like seriously, hotness OVERLOAD! **

**Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed that and please review and tell me what you think! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Blood covered**

**Well if you have read the previous chapter, you would know what happens at the end of that chapter and well frankly, I don't want to go into that scene with Beast and Sebastian so I have decided to skip that part. Sorry, I'm really awkward about that stuff and usually if I come across it, I skip until it seems safe! **

**I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER, WISH I DID THOUGH!**

**Alice: What do you mean you wish you owned it?**

**Me: Nothing!**

**Ciel: She's up to something….**

~Alice's P.O.V. ~

I went to check up on Ciel to find Sebastian with him.

"Oh, you're here too…" I muttered as I approached to see if Ciel was ok, " What do you mean too? I am here to look after Smile,"

Ciel rolled his eyes and Sebastian picks him up,

"Good thing you came, saves me the trouble of looking for you,"

"What? Why?"

"We're leaving, now!"

So Sebastian, Ciel and I walked back to the Phantomhive mansion. And guess who was waiting there….

"Where the hell did you go for two days without telling me?!" Soma was yelling at Ciel because he was concerned. I guess the incident with that Mina whore- I mean girl really changed him. He wasn't very selfish or inconsiderate anymore which was good.

"none of your business! Cough…cough….cough…"

Ciel was better than he was yesterday but was still pretty weak. Soma and Agni looked really worried when Ciel kept coughing but Ciel just brushed them off and ordered Sebastian to take him upstairs. He must have forgotten about me because I was left standing there with the Prince and Agni.

"Miss Alice…What had happened the last few days?"

I looked at him uncertain because I wasn't sure if Ciel would let me tell them but I figured if I told Agni who was very responsible and cool, he wouldn't tell anyone.

"There were cases of children going missing lately and the Queen sent Ciel, Sebastian and I to go investigate and solve this. We thought it may have been the Circus that have arrived so we infiltrated the circus, pretending we were homeless and poor to get in. it worked but we found that the Circus did not have the missing children but we found something odd… I think they knew Ciel was there because when we entered one of the main performers' rooms, there were documents about Ciel…"

Agni nodded and promised not to tell even Prince Soma but I knew for the poor guy, it won't last long but somehow I felt safe with these two. Even though they are bigger nut cases then the servants here, it was really warming to have them here.

Ciel attempted to leave but Agni and Soma stopped him and persuaded him to rest. I was ordered to help Sebastian get ready to go to this Baron Kelvin or something's home because he may be the one who kidnapped the children so I had to pretend to do chores and trick Agni and Soma who were guarding Ciel and preventing him from leaving.

It became night really quickly and Sebastian ushered me to get ready as we were going to leave very soon. We went into Ciel's room and he was still sleeping so Sebastian decided to let him rest a bit more. Suddenly he bolted upright,

"what time is it?"

"7:14pm young master!"

Ciel looked at Sebastian and I who had brought in his dinner.

"Today's dinner is milk risotto with 3 different kinds of mushroom, with pork and wine pot-au-feu. Dessert is apple compote draped in yoghurt…"

While Sebastian was explaining the dinner I felt myself begin to drool.

"Now then Young Master…say AHHHHH!"

Ciel shivered and glared at Sebastian,

"What are trying to do?! Stop it at once, I don't need you fawning. It's disgusting."

"Ah, I got a call from Tanaka. It seems that Lady Elizabeth is at the main house and refuses to go home until she sees you."

"What an obsessive fiancé…." I muttered under my breath but it seems I said it too loud as Ciel coughed and I placed my hands on my hips, "Sorry but I really get annoyed with her antics and personality. This type of person gets on my nerves."

"Jeez, lets hurry up and finish this job and get back to the main house,"

"Yes, My Lord,"

When we got down the stairs, our trusty guard approached us but I sensed Ciel and Sebastian had a plan to getting past him.

"Ciel! What are you doing? Are you feeling better?"

"I heard that you nursed me. thanks to you, I'm feeling much better. Thank you!"

Ciel gave him the same smile that he gave Joker back when we tried out to join. That was the second and probably last time I would see him smile like that. But it worked perfectly against Soma as Sebastian grabbed my wrist with Ciel and sped out of the door without the idiot of a prince realising.

It didn't take long for us to find the Baron's mansion. When we reached the giant doors, it seemed to open for us and standing in the door way was Joker,

"Welcome Earl Phantomhive."

Joker's face did not seem very friendly and kind like it did back at the Circus, I guess this was his true form and frankly, he wasn't as charming as he was before.

Joker led us through to where Baron Kelvin was. When we reached the main hall, Joker clicked his fingers and the candles lit up. Hanging from the ceiling and the walls were dolls or broken mannequins. It was really creepy and without realising it, I clutched onto Sebastian's arm.

He looked down and smirked at me, holding my hand and pulling up to his face,

"What's wrong Alice~ are you afraid?" I pulled my hand away as I blushed and looked away,

"NO, I just hate dolls. And this place isn't very warm and welcoming now is it?!" but only to my surprise Sebastian chuckled and looked back at me, "You're very cute when you're afraid, like a lost kitten…"

I looked at him with a grossed out face as I knew now about his Cat Fetish and I didn't like the fact that he called me a lost kitten.

"I see. Lacie is also a part of this…"

Joker cupped my face as if feeling pity or something. He probably thought that I was forced to work for them but I wasn't, I owed them my life so it was paying back a debt. Sebastian pulled me away from him and wrapped his arms around me in a protective, or should I say possessive way.

"Please refrain from touching her."

Joker walked to some double doors on the other side of the room while Sebastian sat Ciel down.

"He is here, Baron Kelvin," Joker bowed and the door opened. It revealed some sort of mummified chubby guy in a wheelchair and with two blank faced children wheeling him in. my first thoughts were 'pervert' and 'creepy'.

"You've come to see me Earl Phantomhive! It's like a dream to have you so close to me! Though I am ashamed to see you like this…"

Ok now I was sure that he was a pervert because I think he has a child fetish.

"Please, I have prepared a feast for you."

Joker and some girls, very young girls, in maid uniforms walked in with a lot of food. Just to make sure, Sebastian drank some of the wine and tasted some of the food before letting Ciel have some. Sebastian and I stood at either side of Ciel, I sensed a bad vibe about this place so I kept a throwing knife in my hand just in case someone attacked.

"Joker, prepare that for us!"

Joker seemed to hesitate but after a quick snap from Baron Kelvin, Joker reluctantly did what he was told to do. He lined up children, all in circus outfits and masks.

"Welcome Earl Phantomhive, tonight I will accompany you to a world of pleasure that you leave you dazzled."

No one did anything except Baron Kelvin who was clapping, his face resembled a child. The two children beside him tended to him and feeding him which I felt really off about because they were so blank faced, as if they had lost themselves.

"First a tightrope walker!"

The little girl began to walk across until disaster struck and she fell to her death. I jumped back to be backed by Sebastian and I dug my face into his shoulder. Ciel and Joker looked devastated but the Baron was clapping wildly and laughing as if this was part of the show.

Other kids dragged her corpse off the stage as some more kids brought in a lion in a very large cage, this time a small boy stood in front of the cage with a whip, but I doubt he would be able to use it,

"Next we have an animal tamer, a fierce lion will-"

Before Joker could finish his sentence, the lion dug into some fresh meat as it mauled the poor kid and ripped him to shreds,

"p-please stop him… this is horrible…." I shivered in Sebastian's arms and watched in horror as one by one, the children were being killed. While all this death filled the air, the Baron kept laughing and clapping and I gripped the knife in my hand tightly, wanting to throw it at him and end his life. Sebastian must have felt me tense as he stroked my hand gently and I relaxed, still holding onto the knife.

"next is a knife thrower, the life of this girl rests in this throw, will it strike her?!"

I couldn't bear it anymore as the kid threw the knife, I threw mine which sent it flying directly next to the strapped up girl's face.

"Sebastian!"

Ciel called out as Sebastian, in a single leap, landed next to the girl and took off her mask.

"Ellery Nickson who disappeared in the cornwell area… As you suspected, kidnapped children forced to perform without any training…"

The dumbass of a Baron thought Ciel didn't like this type of entertainment so he ordered Joker to clean it up.

Ciel's voice rose in disgust at the sight of this inhumane mummy,

"I have no desire to sit at a table with a beast that is more despicable than an animal. This is enough for a report to the Queen. Vulgar…Ugly…..perverted. The lowest form of human life, is what I, the watch dog of the Queen, has gotten rid of!  
Ciel pulled out a gun, aiming at the Baron's head. Joker jumped in with a sword, resting it next to Ciel's neck. Instinct took over as I jumped in and I rushed up and held my knife to Joker's neck and Sebastian held his knife to the other side of Joker's neck.

"Joker, stop pointing that dangerous thing at the Earl!"

"But!"

"you won't listen to me?!"

Sebastian smirked as Joker sheathed his sword and Sebastian held Joker in a lock with a knife to his neck to prevent him from jumping in again. I stood close to Ciel with knives ready to launch at the Baron's mummified head.

Still with the gun pointing to his head, Ciel bluntly asked him, anger and detest in his voice,

"Where are the kidnapped children?!"

"You want to meet the children?! They are in the basement and I can take you there, besides I have something I want to show you there!"

The baboon's face was so happy like he enjoyed this and wasn't the least bit afraid the Ciel had a gun to his head which could fire at any moment.

We walked down a couple of really scary sets of stairs and reached two gigantic doors which the two children pushed open.

"Look! This took me 3 years to prepare it!"

Ciel's face was filled with shock and deep anger. I turned and my heart skipped a beat. It was the same room, the same bloody room where I lost my friends and my sister shortly after. I remember seeing her face twisted in pain, frozen in a state of total fear and I fell to my knees. I couldn't even stand up anymore.

The Baron told us about how he became obsessed with Ciel and why he had did this. It was so twisted that he would even think of such a thing.

"It was you right Earl? You were the one that killed them all! I'm so jealous! Such a beautiful end. I beg you! Please let me be a part of this and kill me like you killed them!"

He opened his arms and accepted death, he was begging Ciel to kill him an dwas so excited. Joker looked very upset and desperate to stop the idiot from killing himself.

Without remorse or hesitation, Ciel shot him right in the abdomen. His face filled with disgust and hate. It was very frightening to see him like that, but I could understand. I understood how he felt but he had gone through the process Mary did and lived to suffer the memory.

Joker jumped free of Sebastian, losing his prosthetic hand and pulled out his sword. Aiming to kill Ciel, I jumped in front and readied myself. My face no longer the same cheerful and sane Alice, but a complete stranger. I faced Joker and as fast as lightning, I cut off his other hand, leaving him to squirm and scream in pain. Sebastian looked at me shocked, as I looked up at him, my hands and face covered in Joker's blood.

Sebastian came up to wipe my face but I glared back,

"Don't touch me!" I hissed as Sebastian backed off and we watched as Joker and Baron Kelvin rolled around on the ground, roaring and screeching in pain.

Baron Kelvin crawled up to Ciel and begged him to kill him quickly but Ciel stomped on his head and his face returned to the cold Earl.

"The same as them? Kneel down like a worm and then beg the demon to do it!"

Joker managed to finally catch his breath and regain the strength to talk.

"Please don't kill him! Despite what he did, he saved us all after we were abandoned by our parents and left for dead. If he dies, we can't live on! That's why!"

"That's why you kidnapped those children? You have obeyed this man in order to survive, by sacrificing others?"

Joker accepted defeat as he knew, his whole life he was doing the wrong thing and he was as guilty as the Baron was. Joker tried to reason with Ciel but he had made up his mind and that the Baron would not live after this.

"There are two types of people in the world, those who steal and those who are stolen from… today I stole your future."

Then Joker collapsed in laughter,

"then I guess tonight we will steal something from you. My fellow circus members are visiting your mansion. Do you know why we have never been caught? Because all witnesses are killed…"

~No one's P.O.V. ~

Back at the mansion…

The circus members have arrived at the Phantomhive mansion.

"It's huge!"

"It will be hard to find the room of our target…"

"We'll split then!"

So Wendy and Peter split off together, Jumbo was alone and Beast and Dagger went off together.

"Hmmm, a guest at this hour?"

Finnian approached Jumbo who looked serious and on guard as Finny kept walking towards him.

"Sorry but I was told not to let strangers go inside while the young master is away…" Finny rubbed his eyes as he had just woken up from his sleep to approach jumbo.

Then with a crunch! Finny was knocked down and seemed unconscious, taking that Finny was dead, Jumbo walked off.

**Back at Baron Kelvin's mansion**

"killed? My servants?"

Ciel, Sebastian and Alice began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Joker yelled as Ciel plonked his cane against the cold tiled floor and looked down at the blood covered Joker.

"Just who do you think you are dealing with? They are servants of the Phantomhive family!"

"I'd be surprised if any of your friends make it out alive!"

Alice added as they all smirked at Joker who only feared the worst, wishing that his family would be alright but you could probably guess what was going to happen….

**Back at the Phantomhive mansion**

"it can't be helped…I'm sorry." Jumbo made a huge mistake walking off as Finny slowly got up and placed his hand onto Jumbo's shoulder, eyes like a savage wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Nah, I'd be in trouble…They's get mad at me wouldn't they? The master and Sebastian told me to never let someone go inside while they are away."

With a mighty throw, and a brutal attack, Jumbo was sent flying into a wall with a Splat! And fatally wounding him.

"Aw… that's lots of blood…how horrible, I hate painful things…"

Finnian continued his approach to end Jumbo's misery.

"Bro, Sis. Please get away from this place!" Jumbo called out to warn his family before Finnian shut him up, for good.

Without knowing that Wendy and Peter were watching from behind, Finny let down his guard.

SWIP!

Finnian's hat was caught on the string that Peter and Wendy had attempted to kill him with as they went for a full on attack.

Finny chased the two but because they were small and agile, it was hard for him to catch up. When suddenly Wendy and Peter came down, connecting their wire and attempted to saw Finnian in half. It was too late for Finny to dodge.

BANG!

Wendy died instantly as a bullet went straight through one side of her head to the other as she fell to Peter's shock and horror.

"WENDY!"

Still in his pursuit was Finnian. Peter jumped out of the way and hid behind a wall. Constant shots were fired to draw out Peter.

_Shit! A sniper? I need to bring the sniper down first before I kill this kid!_

When he arrived on the rooftop where the sniper was, all he saw were rifles lined up and some lying on the floor. _A rifle with no scope at this distance, in one shot…damn it!_

On the other side of the building, the sniper prepared herself to finish the job. To protect her home and obey her saviour's orders.

"I'll keep…to what the young Master has told me. to face the Master with a clean mansion everyday. That is a maid's job. I'LL WIPE AWAY THE MANSION'S DIRT!"

Mey-Rin fired shots at the intruder, but didn't hit a vital spot. Instantly dropping the rifles in her hand and grabbing the ones lined up. Again and again she fired as the rat began to run away. Finally when Peter could stop to check out the situation, he saw only one sniper and realised that the rifles all lined up were already loaded to save time.

Peter tried to escape but he knew, the moment he jumped and let himself fly away, he was a sitting duck. With a single shot, Mey-RIn hit her target who went crashing into the window right outside the room Elizabeth was sleeping in.

The young lady woke up at the loud sound. Tanaka in his real form entered the room to check on the young lady.

"What seems to be the problem, Lady Elizabeth?"

"wasn't there a loud sound just now?"

"HoHoHo, you must have heard it in your dreams, you'll get cold, please return to the bed…"

Tanaka made sure she was asleep before he left and cleaned up the body of Peter who lied in a pool of blood, surrounded by glass.

Beast and Dagger arrived in the entry hall, only to be stopped by the Chef Bard.

Without hestitation, Dagger threw knives at Bard who deflected them with a frying pan.

"Hey Finny, take one round of cannon…"

And at the comment, Finnian threw a sculpture at the duo but they narrowly dodged it. repeatedly, Finny threw sculpture after sculpture, aiming to squash the bugs flat.

The bugs managed to escape as they raced around the mansion, looking for a way of escape. Then they ran into a Mey-Rin who welcomed them with a shower of bullets.

Just in time, Beast used a painting to block the bullet as Mey-RIn emerged from the smoke caused by the firing of her dual handguns.

Then they reached the kitchen to find Bard waiting for them with a huge machine gun. Then all hell broke loose as Bard went crazy, spraying bullets everywhere, destroying his kitchen. When all bullets were used up, Bard waited for the other two to arrive to exterminate the last of the bugs.

When Beast managed to get up, she found Dagger's body, covered in bullet holes on top of her.

"Big sis…run to Senpai…I wanted to take Big sis over…the..hill…"

All life drained out of Dagger's body, leaving Beast with the crazy servants. Finny blasted a hole for Bard to get out, leaving Beast within the Beasts' trap. Finny and Bard filled the kitchen up with flour, an alternative to explosives.

"The finer 'flour' is cut, the better it burns. If the concentration of flour in the air is really high, it's the same as exploding gas….sorry miss. But this is our job as the Phantomhive's guards."

Bard lit his cigarette and with the still lit match, he threw it into the cloud of flour.

With a loud boom, the kitchen blew up, leaving no one inside, alive…

**Back at Baron Kelvin's mansion**

~Alice's P.O.V. ~

"A private army?" Joker lay there in shock as he knew the worse had happened. Joker began to cry as he knew his family was gone, and so was he.

Suddenly the doctor from circus came in. he wasn't in his wheelchair as seen previously back at the circus. He lied.

He approached the Baron after seeing that he was covered in blood but the whelp was already dead. Joker was still trying to make it through but I could see the light of his life slowly diminish. After some explaining, we realised who the mastermind was. This crazy quack was using the bones of these children as the prosthetics that were given to the Circus performers.

Joker looked at us in horror and judging from the look he gave us, he knew nothing about this. The doc dragged a soulless girl out of the cages and put her onto the table. While talking to us, he got ready to do what I feared he would. Then with a downwards movement of his arm, the knife went straight into the girl's body, but no sound came out as she was simply a doll now, no one could save her or the other kids here.

Ciel screamed as his eyes filled with terror and utter fear. He threw up as Sebastian calmed him down,

"Call my name young Master…"

"Se-Seb-SEBASTIAN! KILL THESE GUYS!"

With a quick movement, his hand went through the doctor's body, killing him in an instant. I walked up to Sebastian as Ciel ordered him to burn this place to the ground.

"Young Master, the Queen asked to rescue the children? And the criminals are-"

"SHUT UP! I AM YOUR MASTER, OBEY ME! BURN THIS PLACE UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT!"

Sebastian sighed as he handed Ciel to me.

"Get ready to leave Alice,"

"Right!"

Sebastian took off his glove on the hand with the mark as he touches the flames on the candles, the flames enlarged and soon covered the whole room in a fiery inferno.

When we got out the building, Freckles was outside, her face displayed shock and horror.

"Smile? Black? Lacie? What happened? why are you here? Brother is…"

Sebastian smirked at him, we knew they were inside but he was already dead. I answered instead,

"Dead, we killed him…"

"What, what are you saying Lacie? Hey, Smile say something?!"

Freckles shook me and yelled at Ciel. He slapped her hand away and screamed in her face,

"DON'T TOUCH ME SO FREELY!"

"We were sent by the Queen to find the missing children…" Sebastian smirked as he heard Freckle's comment and I for some reason had this urge to laugh, it was like Sebastian had taken over my mind and it felt scary.

"You guys are with The Yard? To capture us?"

"No, not to capture but…" I said as Sebastian finished my sentence, " but to eradicate you,"

Freckles fell to the floor, screaming and wailing just like Joker did when I cut off his hand. She looked up at us, with a beast's savage stare just as it was about to pounce.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU, SMILE!"

She jumped up with a knife as she lunged only to have me cut clean through her head with the sword Joker had before.

"A fitting end don't you think? Now she can be with her beloved Brother…" and I threw the sword next to her dead body as Sebastian, who was now holding Ciel when I passed him over before killing Freckles, walked towards the mansion.

~Sebastian's P.O.V. ~

On the way back home, I glanced at Alice who was asleep and resting her head on my shoulder. Strangely I was attracted to her and yet she was human. Her smell was intoxicating and I wanted her. Something was very strange about her but I couldn't quite figure it out.

I was very surprised when she calmly cut off Joker's hand and killed Freckles. And when she hissed at me when I went to touch her, her eyes had a very sinister shine and it was beautiful. Then I realised, she was not human, nor demon. But something else….maybe a bit of all both…

**End chapter 6**

**This chapter was very bloody indeed….it was fun to write! Not saying that I'm into that sort of stuff but the Circus ark is very fun to write! Anyway, what ark should I do next? Make some chapter up or follow the manga? Anyway the last few sentences don't suggest anything….yet... but soon, very soon, something awesome is going to happen and you won't expect it at all! Anyway please Review! I'd love to see some reviews about my fanfic! It helps to see if you guys like it or not! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Did I forget to say I hate boats?**

**Ok, so I'm deciding to skip the murder arc and write that as extras later. Also I'm starting a new arc! I would like to thank everyone for supporting me! Especially to the reviewers who give me advice and I thank you all for your wonderful comments!**

**I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER!**

**Alice: you boats?**

**Me: Yes**

**Sebastian: Why is that?**

**Me: Because I get sea sick….it's not pretty. I also hate planes, cars, buses…literally transport. **

**Alice: wow, I pity you….**

~Alice's P.O.V. ~

"There will be an increase in servants in this mansion…" Sebastian was reading out the list of jobs when he announced a new servant.

"Really? Who?"

Then snakes came pouring out of the door. Bard was screaming and yelling and hid behind Finny while I held my ground and Mey-Rin jumped onto the counter.

"Please calm down, they won't attack unless ordered to…"

"Wait…This wouldn't be 'him' right?" I asked as Snake peered out from behind the door in a similar uniform to Sebastian and a snake around his neck.

Sebastian went up to him, smacked him hard in the back and lectured Snake, new and being told off already…Harsh!

"Straighten up! Introduce yourself loud and clear, Since you are here, you must obey our rules!"

"I-I am Snake, n-nice to meet you…says Oscar,"

Finny asked before I could,

"So your name is Oscar?"

"NO," he points to the snake on his neck, "This one is Snake and I'm Oscar, says Oscar!" then in order he points to the striped one near Mey-Rin, then a earthy colour one near Bard, a yellow one near Finny and a black one near me,

"That is Emily, Bronte, Wordsworth-"

but before he could finish introducing us to his friends, Sebastian interrupted and ended our chat,

"We'll talk about the 'servants' another time…anyway, he is the footman in this household from now on, please work well together."

So Sebastian and Bard went to prepare dinner for Ciel while Snake was peeling potatoes with Finny and Mey-Rin watching him and cheering him on.

"Wow, he's pretty good!" Mey-Rin complimented him and he smiled slightly,

"Thank you said Snake, says Bronte,"

Sebastian yelled at us to do our chores and leave Snake alone so Mey-Rin and Finny left but I wanted to talk to Snake for a bit. To my surprise Sebastian tsked at me but allowed me to stay. Usually he would pick me up and throw me outside and lock the door. He did this because I kept sampling the food and annoying him when I should be doing my jobs.

"Let's get along ok?" I said sitting with Snake and helping him peel the potatoes.

"Ah, I remember your smell, says Bronte, It's you Lacie!" Bronte, the snake, slithered onto my neck as I stroked her gently and smiled at Snake,

"My real name is Alice, so please call me that from now on!"

Clumsily, I accidently cut myself with the knife and blood trickled down my finger onto the floor. Snake looked at me with concern and he grabbed my hand and sucked on my finger.

"Snake, it's ok…I'm used to cutting myself accidently and it wasn't bleeding that much," I pulled my hand away and blushed slightly, Sebastian growled slightly and I took that as my cue to leave.

Later that morning, someone arrived at the door and I went to get it for Mey-Rin who was troubled by the huge mess in the laundry because she put in 30 cups of cleaning product instead of 3.

"Good Morning, Welcome to the Phantomhive Man-"

"HELLO LITTLE MAID!" I jumped back as Lau and Ran Mau stepped inside.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to see the Earl about something!"

And then, with Ran Mau, he ran up the stairs into the room where Ciel was having his dinner. I chased after him tried to stop him but they both ran over me and entered the room with a bang.

"EARL! HOW ARE YOU!"

"Lau?!"

"Sorry young master but I tried really hard to stop them…" I was out of breath as I dusted myself off and got off the floor.

Sebastian picked me up and told me off for lying on the floor and not stopping Lau.

Lau went off babbling and talking to Sebastian until Ciel got annoyed and yelled at him,

"OI! LISTEN WHEN PEOPLE ARE TALKING!"

Finally Lau stopped talking and they listened to Ciel.

"What on earth could you want at this hour?! Surely you didn't come all that way to snatch my breakfast?"

"A hospital that revives the dead?"

I listened in even though I wasn't supposed too.

"Karsten hospital seem to be doing lots of stuff at the docks the Earl has given me charge of…"

"Drugs?"

"No, people. They shop for foreign slaves illegally but lately, they've been taking lots more. I highly doubt a hospital can fit that many…"

Sebastian stroked his chin and smirked at the thought, "In other words…your saying that there is a way to revive the dead through human experimentation?"

"That's right!"

"Sebastian investigate this immediately!"

Sebastian left to do some research as I stayed with Ciel just in case something happens, like a maid should do. While sorting some books, my head started to throb and images popped into my head which I couldn't get rid of.

Ciel's fiancé, Elizabeth, would come bursting into the room very soon and jump on Ciel. She would talk to him about a trip to somewhere and…..

I was snapped back into reality when Bam! The door swung open, almost leaving them hanging off their hinges. And I totally forgot what I was thinking about.

"CIEL~ we're having a family trip in April to New York on a luxury cruise ship for 3 weeks from the 17th! And so, Father was wondering if you'd like to go!"

"T-that's impossible..." Ciel managed to say but the girl was speaking way too fast and way too much, my ears were about to fall off and the sound of her voice was giving me a migraine. Strange, this feels like it's happened before…but I can't remember when?

"It's a ticket for the Campania' Maiden Voyage! They say it's the most luxurious ship in the world!"

"Sorry but…I can't take that much time off. If it's something short, I'll go."

She pounced on Ciel and began to cuddle him as Ciel blushed, then she left just as quick as she spoke.

Sebastian who left to gather info came back and popped out of nowhere.

"What are you grinning at?"

"Argh! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Ciel finally calmed down and we talked business. Some guy called Ryan Stoker opened up an association called the Aurora Society. I got bored listening to the rest and dozed off for a bit.

_I heard screaming, yelling, wailing. It was horrifying and yet I could do nothing to stop it. All I could do was stick with Ciel and protect him. There were lots of bodies, blood and water. I saw flashes of red, black and silver as they clashed together, causing lots of ear piercing noises._

_Then something grabbed me and the last thing I saw was a gaping mouth and my blood…_

"ARGH!"

I bolted up right, sweating as Ciel and Sebastian jumped and faced me on the couch.

"Sorry, I dozed off for a bit. I had a horrible dream. Care to know what it was about?"

"No, continue Sebastian,"

"Their next meeting is on a passenger ship departing on the 17th of April,"

Suddenly Ciel slammed the table with a shocked face and stood up, which surprised Sebastian and I who jumped,

"What is the name of the ship?!"

"The Star Line's Luxury Ship, the Campania…why?"

**~On the 17****th**** of April~**

"Wow, what a huge ship! SO this is the Campania!"

Finny, Mey-Rin and Bard looked at it in awe as I turned the other way, and pressed my hand against my forehead as crouched on the floor.

"Damn! For 3 weeks on this?!"

Sebastian walked over to me as I looked up at him with an annoyed look,

"What?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"I hate boats!"

"Well, unfortunately you are coming with the Young Master, Snake and I on this mission,"

"Damn, I hate you! I hate this!"

I pounded the floor a couple of times, leaving dents and cracks in the floor.

"Done yet?"

"Yeah, I feel better."

So I got on the ship with Sebastian behind me to make sure I don't escape.

"I got it! You don't have to follow me everywhere!"

"Is it wrong to stay with the person I like?"

"Yes, if they don't like you!"

I fell to my knees as a wave of pain hit me. I held my head as it began to throb and I saw images.

I was falling then Sebastian went to catch me when he got stabbed by something. It happened in slow motion as I gasped in fear as I felt something touch my arm.

And I turned and threw my knife whatever was in that direction. Sebastian caught my knife with his pointer and middle finger and my mind snapped back into reality.

I was still trembling though as he approached me.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah… it happened again."

"….what happened again?"

"I've been getting weird dreams lately, sometimes even when I'm not asleep. And everything feels like déjà vu as the day progresses, like I knew it was coming. It happened when Lady Elizabeth came into Ciel's office, I sort of knew that she was going to burst in and tell him about her trip on this boat. But whenever it happens, my head hurts and I lose track of what I'm doing."

Sebastian looked at me with a I-see look as he smirked and leaned over me who was lying on the ground,

"you've developed quite an interesting trick, Alice~"

"What do you mean? Doesn't everyone get this? And get off me!"

"No, you're unique…I believe it's what humans call Seeing into the future. You, my darling, can see into the future and predict what happens soon. Usually humans don't have these abilities but then again…there are always exceptions…."

"Sebastian!"

Ciel stared at me who was on the floor and Sebastian on top of me,

"Oh sorry, I seem to be interrupting you…"

Snake blushed as he turned around and I went red as I pushed him off and stood up quickly,

"No, wait you got it all wrong! Don't get the wrong Idea! I collapsed and Sebastian hel-"

I suddenly got dizzy and fell again, this time i couldn't get up.

"My head hurts!"

I clutched me head as all these images poured into my mind and I started screaming in pain. Snake, Ciel and Sebastian ran towards me as I went black and lost consciousness.

When I came back, I was lying on a bed and had Sebastian was sitting next to me. I sat up slowly and Sebastian smirked at me.

"Good morning Alice~"

"Hmpf….what happened?"

"After you went crazy, you lost consciousness and I carried you into your room and looked after you while the Young Master and Snake went to meet Lady Elizabeth and the Midford family."

"Sorry…It's gotten worse."

"When did this begin?"

"Sometime during our mission with the circus but it wasn't as bad and it only seemed like dreams so I didn't take heed to them."

"I see….feeling better yet? We need to go to the young Master before he gets into trouble,"

"Yeah, my headaches gone, let's go,"

"Oh, and there is a dress for you to blend in. But I don't want you to wear it yet."

So we caught up with Ciel and Snake who were confronted by the Midfords.

"Ciel! You came!"

"I wanted to surprise you…" he sweat dropped as she pounced on him and squealed. A stern and feminine voice called out to her as I turned to see a very strict, sort of young woman who was also one of the many nobles. Behind her was a young guy and an old man, most likely Lizzy's brother and father and the scary lady was her mother.

"Elizabeth! Please do not display such behaviour in public!"

"That's right Lizzy…besides…"

The brother glared at Ciel and pointed at him, yelling,

"I STILL HAVEN'T ACKNOWLEDGED YOU AS MY BROTHER –IN-LAW YET!"

I tugged on Sebastian's sleeve and whispered in his ear,

"Who are they?"

I knew who they were but I wanted to know their names,

"That is Francis Midford but you will refer to her as Marchioness, that older man is Marquis Midford Alexis Leon and the young man is Marquis Midford Edward,"

Marquis Midford suddenly embraced Ciel just like Lizzy did and Ciel was now a teddy bear. The Marchioness went berserk,

"DEAR!"

After everyone calmed down, the nobles sat down and began talking to each other. Of course the Marchioness made Sebastian and Snake comb back their hair. I laughed so hard and Sebastian glared at me but for once, I was laughing too hard to care that he was probably going to bite my head off after.

Snake didn't seem to mind but I knew Sebastian felt really uncomfortable and so did Ciel in this situation. The Marchioness looked at me and I suffered the same fate as Sebastian. She also combed my hair and tied it up into a bun which wasn't too bad but because my hair was layered, badly I might add, the bun had hair sticking out everywhere.

"Ciel~ Escort me to the dinner party ok?"

Lizzy clutched onto Ciel like a barnacle on a rock as Ciel agreed sweatdropping. I felt a malicious aura and turned to see Edward, Lizzy's older brother glaring at Ciel with jealousy and somehow I read the air as **'I was supposed to escort her!'** and I'm guessing Ciel thought the same.

"Alice! Can I dress you up for the party?! Edward can escort you! Please come!"

"Lady Elizabeth, I don't think a maid like me would fit in, besides I am here to look after the young Master and work…"

"It's ok! Once I dress you up, no one would even recognise you!"

"Elizabeth! If the maid does not wish to go, then you should not force her to!"

The Marchioness was on my side but I sensed that she didn't except that her son was escorting a maid to a super high class party.

"Thank you for the invite Lady Elizabeth,"

"You're welcome!"

After we all split up, I went with Ciel to his room.

"My god! This ship is huge!"

"Tsk! Alice, you're being too loud!"

"Sorry, but this is like every street rat's dream! I wish my sister could have seen this…She always wanted to be a princess and go to fancy parties like this. Every time I see Elizabeth, it reminds me of her…"

Ciel sighed and opened his mouth to say something but I jumped up and fist pumped the air,

"BUT…it's alright! She's always with me so right now she must be enjoying herself here!"

"QUIET!"

Ciel told me off again as I blushed and took care of him instead of Sebastian who was with Snake organising how we were going to infiltrate the ship and get to the bottom of this mystery.

~3 days later~

I followed after Ciel who was being dragged away by Lizzy at the dinner party.

"CIEL~ Look! Isn't this cake so CUTE!"

Before Ciel could say anything, she dashed off to get him and herself some cake.

Without the Marchioness around, I let down my hair which brushed down to the bottom of my butt, Sebastian loosen up his hair to how it was before and Snake went back to normal too.

"Young Master, it's tonight!"

"Yeah… it seems that the Aurora Society will be doing their 'act' tonight later on."

I was walking by Snake who was looking around at this new environment when we both heard people talking about him,

"Look, did you see that skin? It looks rather much like a snake doesn't it?"

"Since when did this place turn into a freak show?"

"giggle…giggle….Oh my, I think he heard you!"

Snake tightened his fist as the words pierced into his heart and hurt him.

"Snake, don't listen to them! You are much more special than they are, they are the real freak show around here with their crazy hair and clothes!"

I pat him on the back and fiercely smiled at the women and they whispered something again before retreating.

Ciel approached him,

"Not used to large crowds?"

"I look different and since I'm with you, they're going to laugh at you…says Dan."

Snake looked down in shame as if he was the reason why Ciel was being laughed at,

"So what? You're another person so of course you'd look different. There's nothing to be ashamed of…Besides here, I am free to be who I want to be!"

Ciel fed himself a slice of cake and I smiled to see that Ciel was still head strong as usual.

"That's right. Right now, you are the footman of a very distinguished noble family, so straighten up and have confidence!"

Sebastian, for the first time in forever (NOT A DISNEY QUOTE by the way!), was encouraging someone and being nice for a change and I smiled at Snake who blushed and smiled slightly.

Then we saw a man grab a glass from a waiter and walked up the stairs. Ciel and Sebastian were after these people so they handed the food to Snake and Sebastian dragged me along after him.

"Snake, you clean that up!"

And we left poor Snake alone and confused. Before we disappeared up the stairs and around the corner, I saw Snake confused as to what to do with the food so he ate it.

"Great, there are people guarding it!"

I hissed at Sebastian and Ciel who were hiding behind a corner as we stared at the room we were trying to enter.

"I've got an idea!"

And Sebastian's idea was to disguise ourselves and try to get in there. But there was a twist to how we got in.

Ciel wore a blond wig with a long fringe which covered his eye patch, Sebastian wore a long black wig with a side fringe which was similar to his teacher hair style and tied it with a bow while I wore a brown wig and tied it up into a very nice bun, leaving two strands of hair at the front and leaving my side fringe to cover my right eye. I wore a very fancy dress, which I had kept from the Viscount party with Madame Red and brought along.

"SO this is what we have to do. When we enter and someone questions or talks to us, to get in undetected we have to say this…."

"No way! Do we have to do that?!"

Ciel trembled with fear as I trembled with laughter,

"OMG I can't wait to see you two do this…hehehe…."

"Alice….you are doing this too."

"I know, but I'm not afraid to do it!"

"Anyway, let's go!"

So we got in and it was like a secret party within a party. Some old fat man walked up to us,

"Are you newcomers?"

Ciel started us off,

"The complete flame in our chests…"

I continued for him,

"Shall not be extinguished be anyone…"

Lastly Sebastian finished us off,

"For we are…."

All together we lifted one leg, raised both hands into the air and bent our hands like we were trying to lift ourselves out of something and yelled,

"THE PHOENIX!"

We held the position for awhile and Ciel's faced showed that if anyone other than Sebastian and I knew about this, he would kill himself.

Then the old man did the same position and yelled,

"THE PHOENIX! Welcome to the Aurora Society!"

Then he handed us our memberships badges and left us.

"HEHEHE that was awesome!"

"I'm not doing that ever again! Thank god no one else saw that!"

Then we heard very familiar cackling getting louder as the voice got closer,

"hehehehehe…EHEHEHEHE TO THINK THAT I WOULD EVER SEE YOU DO THAT!"

Undertaker walked up to us, face red and huffing and puffing with laughter. He began to cry as he kept laughing and laughing. For some reason, I felt embarrassed too.

"Undertaker?!"

"Saying 'THE PHOENIX' with such a straight face! AHAHAA"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Now, now Young Master…Moreover, why are you here?"

Sebastian went serious as Undertaker calmed down and answered him seriously,

"My job…the hospital is a regular customer of mine."

"We are investigating the illegal human experimentation going on here… do you know anything about this?"

Ciel finally got over his embarrassed state and asked Undertaker, who tapped his pointer finger on his chin and giggled slightly,

"Just a sec….if you want information, you need compensation… Let's see…. How about you do that pose once more."

"WHO THE HELL WOULD?!"

Suddenly a very loud voice called out from behind us and the same glittering, shining that I hated so much approached.

"Sorry, I arranged the pose in my own style."

The Viscount of Druitt was doing a very stylish and Viscounty version of the pose as Ciel and I back away in shock as the weirdo got closer,

"SHIT! IT'S THE VISCOUNT OF WEIRDNESS!"

"What is he doing here?!"

"Ciel! He's coming over here!"

He finally got up to us and Ciel hid behind Sebastian and I who were brave enough to encounter the Viscount.

"Are you beginners?"

"Yes,"

Suddenly he spotted Ciel who was poking out from behind Sebastian and the Viscount attacked him with his 'charm'.

"Have I met you before?"

"NO. THIS-THIS IS THE FIRST TIME WE'VE MET!"

He cupped Ciel's chin and Ciel sweat dropped in utter shock and fear,

"Indeed, I would never forget the face of such a beautiful boy such as yourself, what a pitiful bandage…"

Ciel stuttered and rushed a lie,

"M-My f-father said that if I came here, they could heal it!"

"That's right…I'm sure Ryan will heal it for you. I'm already looking forward to staring into both of your eyes…"

I giggled as Sebastian smirked along with me as we saw some guys walk out with a coffin and some other guy in a white uniform waving to everyone.

"That's the founder. Ryan Stoker!"

After the same introduction with the weird pose, he went onto some speech before they opened the coffin to see a rather young looking girl with stitches covering her body and a sleep mask over her eyes. She was very much dead, so dead that I could smell the death off her.

Her family, were in black and her mother wept as they stared at her corpse. So they plugged her into some machine and with some electricity and bright lights, the girl began to twitch. Then very slowly she rose up as her family hugged her, filled with joy and happiness as their daughter has come back to life.

Suddenly, my head began to hurt again and I clutched onto Sebastian's sleeve to brace and steady myself.

"Sebastian! It's happening again!"

"Are you alright?!"

"Lots of screaming! Blood everywhere! I don't like this Sebastian… something isn't right!"

I pointed at the girl as Sebastian nodded,

"I agree, Young Master please get far away from there, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen,"

Suddenly, the girl's mouth opened as wide as a python's and bit down onto her mother, blood going everywhere as the girl began to feed. Her mother died and she went onto her father who also suffered the same fate. As the parents were dead, the girl began to climb out of the coffin to look for more prey.

There was chaos everywhere as people ran out the room, screaming and fearing for their life as Ciel, Sebastian and I stayed behind to dispose of her.

Sebastian threw some knives at the girl's chest, aiming for her heart which seemed to have an effect as her whole body bent 180 degrees backwards and her bones broke but she slowly got up again.

"Sebastian!"

"I'm sure I got her in the heart. It is a being a do not understand."

"Well you better because here she comes!"

"Get the young master out of here!"

"Right!"

The guys from the Aurora Society tried to shoot her but she killed them, the Stoker guy escaped leaving us to deal with this maybe immortal zombie.

"you've got to destroy the head ya know!"

Some guy in a black suit with the top of his head blond and the back of his head black and a huge lawn mower jumped out of nowhere and shredded her head to bits, blood spilling everywhere and she was silenced, finally.

He faced us and I saw the same piercing green eyes that Will and Grell had.

"A grim reaper!"

He spoke and closed the little book that he and the other grim reapers carried around with him,

"The Shinigami Dispatch Association Collection Division, Ronald Knox!"

**End Chapter 7**

**So did you like that chapter? I really enjoyed writing it! Please review and Stay tuned for the next chapter (which is coming very soon)!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Dance of the dead**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been out and about so I haven't been at home to write~ School starts very soon and I really wish that the holidays would go on for longer! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER**

~Alice's P.O.V. ~

"A grim reaper!"

"Ronald Knox is the name!"

The grim reaper smiled at me while leaning against his lawn mower.

"These corpses are soulless, cause I definitely got this one's soul about 2 weeks ago."

Ciel and Sebastian seemed to understand but I still had no idea, all I knew was that these things were already dead and the only way to stop them was to smash their heads, Yay! What fun!

"So the dead can't actually be revived, it was just the corpse moving… Let's go, Sebastian, Alice!"

We started to move when suddenly the grim reaper attacked and instantly Sebastian jumped in while I grabbed Ciel and jumped out the way.

Sebastian grabbed the sides of the blades where there was a circular piece which wouldn't shred his hands to bits.

"Since there is a demon on board, doncha think I'll get into sooo much trouble? Besides….i'll totally pass on any overtime. So why don't you just vanish?"

I heard fast paced footsteps behind me and saw the white clothing that Ryan Stoker was wearing slip behind a wall corner,

"Ciel! He's behind that corner!"

"Tsk, Sebastian take care of things here!"

So Ciel and I ran after Ryan. We reached a stair case and because Ciel was pretty weak, it took longer than I thought to run down the stairs.

"Ciel…Do you want me to just jump down there and catch him? It would be easier…"

"Fine but don't go too far, your job is to look after me in Sebastian's place while he plays around with that grim reaper,"

I jump down to where we last saw Ryan running away when suddenly, Ciel screams and I forget about him and sprint up the stairs back to Ciel. Instead all I saw was Ciel in a state of panic at Lizzy holding onto a plate of cake.

"Lizzy, it's dangerous here, go back to Aunt Francis!"

Then Ciel and I ran off leaving her there with cake at the stair case.

We reach the storage room of the ship but it was incredibly dark, I could see ok but it wasn't the best time to be half blind.

Half way into the big, dark room, we heard rustling and Ciel pointed the torch at the source of the sound as he jumped and pulled out his gun and I readied my knives.

And there we found Snake with a plate and his snake friends.

"Snake?!"

He shielded his eyes at the bright light as the snakes instantly went to Snake to protect him,

"T-too bright! Says Wordsworth,"

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"The food was really good, so I thought I should share it with everyone, says Dan."

Ciel sighs as he puts his gun away and we relaxed.

"Ciel~ Don't leave me~"

"Lizzy?! I told you to go back up!"

But the idiot pouted and I knew, people like this in the world live short lives.

"But I wanted you to eat the cake! It's the cake with strawberries that you like soo much! I even got the biggest piece for you! See!"

She showed us the plate which was now empty. Suddenly we saw a shape right behind Lizzy. To my horror and to Ciel's and Snake's, the zombie came for Lizzy, it's mouth gaping open with bits of the cake still inside.

"LIZZY!"

Ciel grabbed her and pulled her out the way just before the jaws clamped onto Lizzy.

"Ciel! This is a different one from before!"

"That! on the box is the mark of the Aurora Society! Did Ryan bring back another corpse?!"

"Snake! Protect Lizzy! Alice, take care of that thing!"

But Snake's attention was at something else,

"SNAKE?!"

Then he pointed to something and the two snakes on him which I think were Oscar and Emily, yes I remember the snakes, they make good pets!

"The bird marks! There are a lot more over there! Says Oscar,"

What we saw was more than a nightmare, it was a living hell! Rows of coffins with the Aurora Society's crest on them, enough to make getting Ciel and Lizzy to safety a real workout.

The ship shock violently as the string keeping the coffins closed snapped and the zombies began clawing and making their way out and towards us.

Ciel grabbed Lizzy's hand and ran while Snake and I tried to stop them. I pulled out some knives and threw them at the zombies' heads and with great force, grabbed them and sliced them clean through their heads. I watched and readied myself as the first row collapsed only to have the others walk over and continue their pursuit.

"SNAKE! Hold them off for me! I saw something before which might help!"

"Right! Says Emily,"

I ran off and saw near the entrance was a sheath and hopefully inside was a sharpened and ready to use katana. I grabbed it and dashed back only to be stopped by a group of zombies. I unsheathed the sword to see the most beautiful and striking sword I've ever seen. And I've seen quite a lot.

The sharp edge glistened at the strike of light and I knew, this was perfect for me. I ran into the horde and with a clean slice, I cut through at least 4 heads and using the speed and agility as well as power that I had left in me, I danced with the zombies. Dodging their blood covered hands, their gaping jaws and their foul touch. Within a few minutes I was covered in their blood and raced off to find Ciel.

I heard a scream as I turned at the next couple of boxes and saw Ciel, Snake and Lizzy surrounded. Jumping across the boxes, I jumped to Ciel and cut down another row of zombies.

"Ciel get up there! I'll hold them off!"

Ciel started climbing as Lizzy reached down to help Ciel up. Snake used his snakes to bind the zombies long enough for me to cut them down. Snake climbed up too and I jumped to join them.

"Ciel! There are too many! I can't hold out for that long!"

"Alice! You're hurt!"

Lizzy pointed at my arm which had a large claw mark and blood oozing out.

"Shit! Must have been when I was reckless and got this,"

I held up the sword for Ciel to see as he sighed, it wasn't surprising to see that he was very calm, after all, it is Ciel.

The boxes started to tremble as we look down to see the zombies clawing and biting into the crates, trying to get it to capsize and get to the trembling mice up top.

"C-Ciel!"

Lizzy began to whine as she clung onto Ciel and we sat there like sitting ducks.

"Don't worry! I'll definitely protect you at least! No matter what happens!"

Suddenly a calm and familiar voice called out from behind the mob of man eating corpses.

"How very admirable young Master…"

With a flash of silver, one by one, the zombies began to fall as Sebastian and his super scary dining knives sliced through the air and hit dead centre into the zombies' heads.

"SEBASTIAN!? DON'T JUST STAND THERE, CLEAN THEM UP!"

"Yes, My Lord!"

He raced up and began to literally squash their heads, blood spraying everywhere and the bodies lay in heaps. I've never seen Sebastian like this before, it made him seem more like a blood thirsty monster than he was before. It was terrifying, it was horrible, it was hell.

After a few minutes of so, Sebastian called up to us, covered in blood and surrounded by bodies.

"I'm done Young Master!"

Ciel looked grossed out and hesitated to get down, I mean anyone would if they had just witnessed that.

"What's wrong?! Come….Please come over…"

Ciel regained his calm as he began to climb down but glared at Sebastian on the way,

"Don't touch me with those hands…they're filthy!"

Sebastian realised that his hands were covered in blood as he changed his gloves and picked up Ciel and placed him down onto the giant puddle of mess. One by one, Sebastian got us down but Snake and I simply jumped down.

Sebastian went up to me and cupped my face,

"My, what a brave girl…"

I slap his hand away.

"Of course I am, what kind of maid would I be if I couldn't protect the Young Master?"

I smirked as he chuckled, knowing that I stole that line from him.

"Of course."

Ciel grumbled as we made our way out of the mess,

"Why couldn't you have done that more elegantly? Like a savage beast…"

"I'm sorry. It was an emergency."

Suddenly Sebastian threw another couple of knives as it barely missed Ryan Stoker, who I think had been sneaking around when all hell broke loose.

Sebastian , using his terrifying interrogation skills, got some crucial information about the large mass of moving corpses.

"This place is divided into to sections. The boiler separates them. In other words, this ship is divided in to a front and stern. There are two freight storages! And- and in the front storage, we have stored 10 times as many samples as there were here…"

Sebastian was ordered to get over there first and deal with everything leaving Ciel, Snake, Lizzy and I with Ryan who was tied up by a huge python, another one of Snake's friends.

"There is a machine that turns off the moving corpses by exposing them to supersonic waves…"

Ciel pointed the gun at his head,

"Where is it?"

"….in my room in first class."

"Take us there!"

"A-alright…"

So we entered the boiler and we were welcomed by a huge rush of hot air,

"Snake, take your snake off of Ryan, it would be better if we pretended to be comrades with Ryan…"

"Alright! Says Webster,"

Webster was probably the giant python or it could be the one of the four on Snake's shoulder.

Suddenly we run into some old man who Ryan confronted with the same thing Ciel hated most,

"The complete flames in our chests…."

The other guy finished off the sentence as they both jumped into that pose,

"THE PHOENIX!"

In the end, we all had to do the pose too and Ciel went bright red right after. It was so funny but I could laugh because one, Ciel would get pissed, two it would blow our cover and three, it really wasn't the right time to laugh because we were in the middle of a zombie apocalypse.

~MEANWHILE…OUTSIDE OF THE SHIP….~

~no one's P.O.V. ~

Ronald stood on top of the ship as he watched it head straight for a huge iceberg,

"Man~ The guys in management are really asking for the impossible. How can we collect souls when there…are only two of us?"

A voice spoke from the ice berg, flowing red hair fluttered in the cool sea breeze.

"You shouldn't be so rude on a maiden's first night….If you ram such a big thing into her…She…will…break~"

The ship rammed into the ice berg, causing huge damage to the ship. The person on the iceberg jumped and landed onto the ship, a huge chainsaw glistened in the moonlight.

"A broken bloodstained maiden trip… You can't stop! You can't go back! It's too late to turn around! This is like a huge guilt trip of….Death!"

Water began to flood into the hole created by the iceberg. Grell stood at the front of the ship with Ronald holding him, like a terrible remake of the Titanic.

"The salty sea breeze~ It's like my whole body is being CARESSED~"

"UUm… Grell-Senpai! We still have another 1034 of these insects to take care of, and now is probably not the time to slack off…"

"Fine, let's go…"

~Alice's P.O.V. ~

"What was the shock just now?"

Ciel was still holding onto Lizzy when a flood of water came rushing in and everyone ran for their lives. I doubt anyone here could swim except myself and maybe a few others.

A loud alarm rang as the water lock door began to close, anyone on the other side was doomed. And that person just had to be Lizzy. Her huge dress was soaked and heavy making her slower than usual.

Ciel ran after her and so did I, the doors behind us locked for good.

"Ciel why?!"

"I promised to protect you at all costs, besides, Alice is here to help us out!"

He called out to Snake who was on the safe side,

"Snake! GO on ahead!"

"I can't leave you behind! Says Emily!"

"Ciel! The vent up there!"

I point at a duct which was most likely our only way out.

"Snake! We can escape through the duct! Your friends can't stay soaked in water for too long right? GO NOW!"

"Smile! Keats will guide you through the duct! We'll meet up later! Says Emily."

"Yep! Sure!"

So I helped Ciel and Lizzy climb onto the duct where Keats was waiting.

"Lizzy take off those clothes!"

"N-NO!"

"DON'T BE STUBBORN! YOU CAN'T WADE THROUGH WITH THAT HUGE SKIRT!"

"NO WAY! I WANT YOU TO THINK OF ME AS CUTE UNTIL THE END!"

Ciel ran up and tore off her outer dress and they climbed into the vent.

"Um Ciel…"

"What?! Hurry up Alice get in here!"

"I don't think I can fit, unlike you guys…I'm quite big,"

Ciel looked at me in horror as he knew I was right.

"Go on ahead! I'll find another way out!"

Lizzy began to whimper and tear up, "NO! Alice we'll come with you, as much as I know you can handle yourself…I-"

"NO. it's alright, my job is to protect you both so you guys have to hurry and go, I'll be fine!"

I ran and got to high ground to find another place to leave as Ciel and Lizzy disappeared through the vent with Keats.

"Shit!"

The water was getting higher and higher fast. There was only one way out, to bust through the walls into the ocean and get back onto the ship that way, but there is a high chance I will drown before that happens but it is the only way.

So I took off my shoes and stripped until I was only in a thin white dress and stockings and I strapped the katana onto my back as I made my way to the wall. Holding my breath as my head was now fully underwater. Using the katana I tried to cut my way through but it barely did anything. So I swam around looking for something when I found Ciel's gun. I shot a few times at the weak spot where I had previously cut it and it created 5 small holes which lead to the other side.

I felt myself running out of air as I tried to keep calm as breathing now would kill me. Using the katana I cut open the holes and went through it, water poured out of the hole, pushing me out as well.

I gasped for air as I coughed and spat out all the sea water I had swallowed. I lay there trying to catch my breath and recuperate, finally after 5 minutes or so, I got up.

"Time to find Ciel!"

I ran off to find him.

~Sebastian's P.O.V. ~

The young Master fell into my arms from the duct above me.

"Please excuse my tardiness… are you two injured?"

Lady Elizabeth who was waiting for me to get her down replied,

"We're both fine! Ciel protected me!"

I realised that Alice wasn't there and had to ask where she was, after all I cared about her more than Lady Elizabeth and perhaps even the Young Master.

"Is Alice with you?"

Lady Elizabeth looked down with sadness as the Young Master shook his head,

"No, she stayed behind. Alice couldn't fit through the vents."

"I see, do you want me to go get her?"

"No, it's probably too late…"

Suddenly someone smashed through the wall and I threw knives at the hole as I heard a few clangs and there stood Alice with her katana in her undergarments and stockings.

"Sorry I'm late!"

She smirked at us as Lady Elizabeth wailed with joy and Ciel scoffed and smiled.

~Alice's P.O.V. ~

"Alice~"

Lizzy jumped on me and hugged me really hard.

"How did you get out?!"

She said in between sobs.

"I bashed my way through the wall and got out, I almost drowned though…"

Sebastian walked up to me and smirked,

"I guess you're still too stubborn to die…"

I smirked back at him,

"Same goes to you! Anyway, I saw some life boats on the way, we should get Ciel and Lizzy to them…"

"yes, Let's hurry as wel-"

Sebastian pushed Ciel and Lizzy to me as we both looked up to see Ronald and another red headed Shinigami with a chainsaw.

The red head laughed as he, or is it a she?, jumped in front of Sebastian.

"Found you~ Hottie!"

"You're-"

I glanced at Ciel and Sebastian who were very cautious and angered at this guy or girl…

"Grell Sutcliffe!"

I froze in shock as the Grell I knew before looked nothing like the Grell now.

"Grell! It's you?!"

I ran up to him as he smirked at me,

"Ah! It's that Alice girl! You're still alive?! I see you're doing well…"

"What's going on?! You're a Shinigami?!"

"Yes, always have been!"

"How could you…HOW COULD YOU KILL MADAM RED?!"

"She was useless so I disposed of her~"

I jumped at him with the katana as he blocked with his chainsaw and swang at me, but I neatly jumped back, my face full of rage and anger.

Sebastian held me back as he gripped my shoulder and told me to relax.

"Aw~ Sebas-Chan~ It must be fate that we should meet here!"

Sebastian glared at him and his eye glowed.

"No, it's just a coincidence…"

Grell squealed and blushed as he shook himself side to side in excitement,

"AH! So cold! That side of you is lovely as always~"

I snorted and chuckled slightly, finally getting over my anger which for some reason didn't last very long…

"I see, Grell has a thing for you Sebastian!"

"Shut up…"

Sebastian grabbed Ciel as I piggy backed Lizzy and we made a run for it. but Grell realised so he stopped us by attacking Sebastian with his chainsaw. Despite it being really heavy and big, Grell was really fast and I doubt I could have stopped that in this situation.

"I guess, I'll have to use force! Alice, take the Young Master and go!"

"Yes! Lizzy hop off, I'll carry you and piggy back Ciel, it'll be easier that way,"

"O-Ok!"

Grell and Sebastian battled it out in a flash of red and black. But I noticed that Ronald wasn't doing anything.

Suddenly Grell cut through the glass window and water began to pour in.

We were flung out of the room to be confronted by the zombies, I mean what bad timing!

"Shit! Lizzy!"

I got up and rushed to Lizzy, cutting down the zombies and defending her.

"Lizzy! MOVE IT!"

She trembled in fear and wouldn't move a muscle.

I was thrown against the wall as they reached for Lizzy, it was too late to jump in and save her now.

"Ciel~ I wanted you to think of me as cute until the very end~"

"LIZZY!"

To my surprise as to Ciel's and Sebastian's, Lizzy pulled out a rapier and smashed the first zombie's head, like a pro, she cut down all the other's as well. Ok, I sort of take back everything I said about her being weak and pathetic. Right now, she was a totally different person and I was impressed.

Although, I wasn't going to let some noble cutesy girl steal the spot light, besides, I was doing the protecting, she was doing the screaming.

"This time, I will protect you Ciel! I am the daughter of the Leader of the British Knights Marquis Alexis Leon Midford, Elizabeth Midford. And the wife of the Queen's watch dog!"

Then after she demolished the zombies, she headed for Grell but Sebastian stopped her.

"To have a young lady like yourself fight for me, I have failed as a butler, I am deeply sorry. I'll take it from here."

But Grell and Ronald ran off before we could beat them up. I ran up to Ciel who had sprained his ankle.

"Ciel, get on my back, I'll carry you!"

Lizzy offered to carry him but Ciel refused, like the proud gentleman he was.

"Lady Elizabeth, I'll do it, besides…A cute lady like yourself shouldn't have to!"

"Ciel, thinks I'm a scary person~!"

She began to wail as everyone jumped with shock and tried to console her, I thought again, yep! She is still the pathetic cry baby she was before!

After lots of persuasion she finally settled down,

"Then, will you take me as your wife? You don't hate me?!"

"I could never-"

Ciel paused, looked at Sebastian and I then blushed bright red, Sebastian covered his mouth to hold back his laughter as I let myself go.

Ciel began to yell at us as he got onto Sebastian's back and Lizzy got on mine.

"SMILE! LACIE! BLACK!"

I looked up to see Snake running towards us,

"I'm glad you're ok, Says Emily!"

"Where's Ryan?"

"I'm sorry, he got away, says Oscar,"

We got onto the top deck where the Midfords were evacuating the others and Edward cuddled his sister.

"Thank God you are ok! You guys get onto the boat!"

"Instead of us, let this guy on,"

He pointed to Snake. Snake and Lizzy stared at him horrified but Edward agreed.

"NO, if Ciel's not going, then I-"

I slipped behind Lizzy and knocked her out, besides, having her around was going to make our lives harder.

"Sorry Marquis Edward, I had to do this because it would take too long to tell her about everything. I will accept any punishment later…"

"NO, I actually thank you. I wouldn't be able to do that to her…"

"Thank you!"

Ciel yelled at everyone to get off the boat. I carried Ciel as we ran to find Ryan. Instead of finding Ryan, we found the Viscount.

"The Viscount?!"

"Ah! I remember you!"

He ran up to me and grabbed my hands,

"The little Robin who belonged to Madam Red! My, hasn't it been such a long time?! And I see that you are only in your undergarment! My, My… trying to seduce me are you?"

I tried to hide my anger and disgust as Sebastian also pulsated with anger.

"Anyway, those corpses are like puppets to me…Oops, I've said too much, please excuse me."

Suddenly Sebastian and Ciel spoke up,

"The complete flames in our chests…"

The Viscount stopped walked and turned back to us,

"Will not be extinguished by anyone, we are…"

Everyone, including the guys carrying the machine and Ciel and I cried out,

"THE PHOENIX!"

We followed the Viscount who was stupid enough to believe that we were comrades. On the way we noticed one of the people in the back, carrying the machine was Undertaker.

"Undertaker!"

"Ah, Earl, Butler, Little Maid~ I was asked to help carry this machine! And I couldn't stop laughing because you did that Phoenix thing again!"

We reached the main hall where Ryan, Grell, Ronald and everyone found each other.

"I will, with this machine, create a new empire. It will be called, THE AURORA EMPIRE!"

While he was speaking, he danced around the room, doing his version of 'the phoenix'.

"Sebastian, Ciel…Can I please kill him now?"

"No, not yet, we still need him…"

Grell thought the same as he jumped to try and kill the Viscount but he held his wine glass above it, threatening to spill wine on it and get us all doomed.

Ronald stopped Grell who still tried to get down and kill the man, honestly I would have said why not?

Suddenly the zombies came bursting into the room in all directions.

"SHIT! There's way too many! VISCOUNT PLEASE ACTIVATE IT!"

"I am no longer Viscount…I am Caesar…I will activate it if you call me that and get on your knees and beg me~"

"Sebastian, I can't hold it much longer! LET ME AT HIM! I"LL CUT HIS HEAD OFF AND FEED IT TO THE CORPSES!"

I screamed in frustration and pure anger as Grell, Ronald, Sebastian and I battled it out with the corpses.

"OH….OH! This place is like a colosseum of corruption~ And I am watching them from aboce, slowly enjoying a glass of wine like the Emperor Nero!"

Ronald hissed in anger,

"ARGHHH! CAN WE KILL HIM NOW?!"

Grell hissed back,

"You just stopped me before! Hey, you! Make this thing work!"

"Fine… it's time to found my new empire! Come one everybody! Show me the dance of the Phoenix to pledge your loyalty to the Emperor!"

We all stared at each other, in our minds there were only this one sentence repeated over and over again,

"Let's kill him!"

Sebastian, Ciel and I started off who were followed by Grell and Ronald and finished off with the Viscount,

"The complete flame in our chests…."

"Will not be extinguished by anyone…."

"We are…the new incarnation of…"

"THE PHOENIX!"

We all posed in the same style as the Viscount.

HOW MANY TIMES ARE WE GOING TO DO THIS STUPID POSE TODAY?!

Finally he pressed the button.

And not surprisingly, it didn't do shit!

"What?! Why is this happening?!"

Undertaker was now, dying of laughter as he cackled and shook with laughter. Honestly, I was going to laugh as well.

"what a useless farce!"

Grell jumped down and attempted to kill the Viscount.

But he was blocked by Undertaker who had some weird but very strong wooden plank with Japanese characters written on them.

"hehe, it's been such a long time since I had a good laugh like that…TO lose such an amazing man would be like losing the whole world to me…Don't you agree, Shinigami?"

Undertaker flipped out his coat to reveal multiple other wooden plank things. He threw them at Grell who was sent flying into the air and smashed through the glass roof.

"Ahh…how sad…how sad it would be, should laughter disappear,"

Undertaker lifted up his long fringe to reveal, the same beautiful gem like green eyes that Grell, Ronald and Will had.

"Undertaker….You're a Shinigami?!"

"That's right little Maid~"

**End of chapter 8**

**OMG UNDERTAKER IS SOOOOOO HOTTTTTTTT! HE IS PROBS MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER IN BLACK BUTLER! BUT SO IS SEBASTIAN! I SWEAR BLACK BUTLER HAS SUCH HOT GUYS!**

**ANYWAY….I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! It was really fun and exciting to write it! please review and give me your thoughts on how my writing is. Please give me advice because it would really help me!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Zombie Apocalypse **

**Hey! I managed to slip in some time to write! Ok made time to write….Fine! put my homework aside to write!**

**I procrastinate a lot and I have left a heap of maths homework to the side to do another day and frankly I feel like I probably won't do it until the due date! Silly me! anyway I really wanted to write, I reached a juicy bit in Black Butler and I just couldn't leave it like this. So here it is! **

**Also I might not have lots of time anymore until after exams which are like 7 weeks away but I want to prepare(jokes) for them soon. Also there is lots of work to do before the exam and I have a feeling I will either just wing it or spend lots of time, so it might be a while until I update again.**

**Alice: Thank God, I wanted a break!**

**Me: What are you talking about? You're a made up character, you don't get breaks or work! I get work and don't even get breaks!**

**Alice: You had the holidays!**

**Me: not anymore! I have school now!**

**Sebastian: Ladies, ladies…Alice~ leave the poor girl alone, she has put time and effort into this, besides….she has left her studies to write!**

**Me: thank you Sebastian!**

**Sebastian: No problems, but I deserve something in return don't i?**

**Me: hm….No.**

~Alice's P.O.V. ~

"Undertaker?!"

Sebastian and Grell suddenly got very serious, even more than they were before.

"you've hidden yourself well. since you've kept your eyes hidden, I didn't eve r notice…"

Grell also looked quite gobsmacked and so did Ronald, honestly I was more shocked than anyone there.

"Yes, no doubt…that yellowish green glimmer….a Shinigami!"

Undertaker chuckled gently as he smirked at us, I could feel myself get a bit hot. Honestly because I kept staring at his face, I realised how good looking he was. He was very sexy just like Sebastian, I guess the supernatural were always good looking.

"How nostalgic…hehehe…it's been a while since someone has called me that!"

Ryan jumped out of no where, very shocked and totally angry. I guess I would be like that if I found out that I was being used for someone else's ambitions.

"Now think about it, at everyone's life, there is an end. But…what if that 'end' continued?"

"No way…you edited the cinematic records?!"

"hehehe, why don't you take a look for yourself?"

So Grell jumped up and cut one of the zombies to examine its cinematic records. All was well until it reached the end where there were lots of photos of the Undertaker with a Hitler styled moustache, a top hat and him doing weird poses.

"IS this what you do in your spare time?!"

"I guess so~"

"well, I can tamper with their records but I can't give them an actual soul. I experimented a lot but there was nothing I could do to give these bodies a soul. That's why I call them Bizarre Dolls, they're not alive but not dead…"

Ciel scoffed with disgust and well, so did I.

"How perverse can you be?"

"Hee, hee…That you can't understand this beauty means that you are too young, Earl~"

He went up to one of the zombies which happened to be the same one at the presentation which ate her own parents and held her in his arms as if they were lovers. She gurgled and growled as she craved the blood and souls of the living.

"This beautifully stitched up skin, as white as wax, just like they were when they were alive. Their mouths cannot clamour noisily nor tell lies. Aren't they far more beautiful now than they were when they were alive?"

Ciel stepped back with disgust. I felt bile and vomit crawl up my throat and tried to swallow it back down.

"They do not feel pain nor remorse nor fear. They eat the living, craving souls. What do you think? Aren't they the best animal weapons ever to be created?"

Grell went ballistic as he yelled something about hurting a maiden's beautiful face and breaking rules before he and Ronald jumped up to attack Undertaker.

Undertaker was an extremely skilled fighter, I could tell. He would block every attack from Grell smoothly. Ronald attempted to attack him from the back when Sebastian fly kicked him in the face and attempted to, in one swift movement, smash Undertaker as well but Undertaker simply dodged and moved out the way.

"What the hell SEBAS-CHAN?!"

"I have a job as a butler and a servant to bring him into custody, so I don't want outsiders interfering!"

Grell, for once, snarled at Sebastian with anger instead of lust,

"This is a problem between Shinigami!"

I looked at Undertaker who was standing there, totally chill and it was like Sebastian and Grell were fighting over him like two guys over one girl.

"Hehehehe, it's almost like a rabbit hunt~ I wonder….which rabbit is being hunted?~"

Then Grell, Ronald and Sebastian jumped and began to attack Undertaker and each other.

Sebastian went to throw some of his dining knives into Undertaker's head only to be stopped by Ronald and his lawn mower.

"Oops, I slipped!"

Sebastian twitched with annoyance as they all went on a full on assault.

Undertaker was taking them all on and I suddenly felt really worried for Sebastian. A zombie came at me as I cut clean through its head as many more approached.

"Shit! Ciel please stay close to me!"

"Yeah!"

I dashed forward with Ciel clinging onto my stomach and flying off with me, in 3 swift movements, I cut down the zombies which were close to us and searched for a place where Ciel was safe so I could take care of them without having to worry about Ciel getting hurt or in the way.

Fortunately, he helped a lot by shooting them in the head so soon we were done and payed attention to the fight between the supernatural.

Ronald and Grell jumped together to get him when Undertaker swang something, something very big and cut Grell and Ronald, knocking them to the ground.

In his hands was a giant scythe, an actual scythe and not a pruner, lawn mower or chainsaw. Strange, but I suddenly realised that Grim Reapers must like gardening because their weapons are all gardening tools?!

The scythe was a huge skeleton with a massive blade coming out from the back of the skull and it certainly looked very impressive.

He swang his scythe at Sebastian who dodged but it hit the pillar supporting the floor that Ciel and I were standing on and we began to fall. I thrust my katana into the ground and grabbed Ciel. Both of us hanging, my arm began to hurt really bad supporting my whole weight and Ciel's so I threw him up and flipped up as well, pulling the sword out of the floor.

Sebastian finally got within range to not get hit by the scythe when Undertaker jumped up and landed behind me, holding me the same way as he did the zombie.

"I wonder what would happen if our dear little maid went for a fall? Wouldn't it end in tragedy? Isn't that right? Little Maid~"

Sebastian jumped up immediately to protect me but he fell for Undertaker's trap as he pushed me off the balcony and I began to fall.

Sebastian turned to grab me, only to have Undertaker's scythe go straight through his body, blood going everywhere. I screamed as I got flash backs of the vision I had before of this happening.

I clutched my head as I screamed, pain filling my head. White light shone brightly around me as before my eyes and for everyone to see. I felt something heavy on my back as I lost consciousness yet still knew what was happening in my surroundings.

Images swirled around the room and a shock wave blasted the whole hall, sending debris and zombies flying back, Ciel gripped onto the bars. Sebastian flew into the railing and smashed into the wall as Undertaker calmly stood there smirking at me.

"My, my~ isn't this a surprise?! The little maid is more special than I thought!"

Suddenly I got my consciousness back and the light dimmed, then vanished. The weight on my back disappeared too and I began to fall again. This time Sebastian reached me and landed onto the ground with me in his arms.

"Sebastian!"

I hugged him, I was trembling with fright and crying because I didn't know I could do that, and well Sebastian was about to die.

"Butler, you seem to only make the little maid and the little earl sad, maybe I should just kill you now!"

Undertaker jumped in front of us, ready to kill Sebastian and probably me as well.

Suddenly the whole boat shook and tilted. It all happened in one fast movement that I didn't have time to grab onto anything, nor use the sword so I began to slip down to my death.

Undertaker grabbed me, and pressed me close to him, smirking as my face was millimetres away from his.

"I can't have you dying now Little Maid~ So I'll save you this time,"

And he kissed me on the cheek as he threw me over to Sebastian who caught me and glared at Undertaker. Water began to fill the room up, dousing everyone.

"Well this was pretty interesting. Time to say good bye!"

But Grell and Sebastian wasn't going to let him, they both jumped at great speeds towards Undertaker who dodged Sebastian's kick to the head and blocked Grell's chainsaw with his scythe.

A golden locket fell from Undertaker's sleeve and I caught it. At first he had a shocked and worried face but then when our eyes met he smirked.

"Little Maid~ I entrust you with that, please take good care of it! It's my treasure!"

The smile on his face was very calming. It was like another side of Undertaker but I liked it. Then Undertaker smashed through the boat with his scythe and escaped. It broke in two so then it wasn't tilting anymore but was still sinking rapidly.

Sebastian instructed me to hold on tight to his neck and let him piggy back me while he was holding Ciel. I clung on tight, readying myself for the worst. He jumped up into the air, very high up into the air and came crashing into the boat.

Sebastian threw a buoy onto Ciel and threw him into the water and did the same with me.

Ciel began to sink as he fell through the middle of the buoy and I took mine off to swim down and get him.

We reached the surface, Ciel gasping for air as Sebastian appeared with a small row boat and helped us up.

We saw in the distance, thousands of people desperately trying to swim and get to safety, pushing each other and trying to survive.

We managed to get away before they killed us too.

I heard a splosh sound and turned to see a zombie holding onto Sebastian's leg.

"SEBASTIAN!"

It bit down onto his leg as he smashed it's head off with the other foot. Suddenly we turned to see heads rising above the surface of the water as they swam towards us. Sebastian jumped into the boat to protect us as they clambered onto the boat. I sliced their heads off as Sebastian used the oars to do the same.

"Sebastian, Alice…this is an order! EXTERMINATE THEM!"

Together with our weapons ready we both jumped in to destroy every last one,

"YES MY LORD!"

It was like an endless flood. I was beginning to get tired as my arms trembled with pain. Finally after a very tiring and endless spree of being soaked in blood, the job was done and I collapsed, unable to move my body,

"Sorry, but I can't move anymore."

Sebastian fell, huffing and puffing and pressing against the wound in his chest from Undertaker's scythe.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, I should have…been more alert!"

"I'm sorry Young Master, for you to see me in this state, I have failed as a butler."

"Hmf, I cannot have the Phantomhive Butler say this to me. when we get home get good rest. You and Alice did well today."

Sebastian smiled and I managed a small grin as Sebastian coolly replied to Ciel's once in a lifetime compliment,

"Please stop, for you to say such a thing, I don't wish to see a storm after this…"

A couple days later, Sebastian was back to full health but I still had the giant bite mark on my arm was still healing and very sore muscles.

"it seems that everything is back to normal, except for Alice's condition which would take another day or two to heal."

"Normal? Now that you mention it Sebastian, what exactly is normal to you?!"

Ciel glared at the bunny ears resting on Sebastian's head.

"Since today is Easter, Lady Elizabeth ordered us to wear these,"

I smiled as I slowly made my way to Ciel who was having breakfast.

After we walked down to the second floor where everyone was waiting, and by everyone I meant everyone.

There was Lizzy, Soma, Agni, Bard, Mey-Rin, Finny, Miss Nina( our clothes maker/designer!) and strangely Edward.

When we arrived and was greeted by everyone, Lizzy announced that we were having an Easter egg hunt where everyone was in pairs and on a spoon, held an egg. If that egg was to fall and break, then that team was out. And whoever gets the special egg made by Lizzy wins. Miss Nina made the guys change into costumes.

Suddenly the two Charles who were the Queen's Butlers came and declared that they would join too. Although as much as I would have liked to join, my muscles were still in pain.

So everyone raced off as Lizzy and I sat out in the garden to wait for the winners.

"How are your wounds, Alice?"

"Hm? Oh, they are still healing. I guess unlike Sebastian, I can't heal that fast…"

"I'm sorry, if it wasn't for me. You would be able to participate today….And you wouldn't be hurt either…"

"Lizzy. I'm fine, it is my job to protect you, I am and will always be just a maid."

"NO! you are my friend and I like you! I love everybody here and you've been through so much, I-I-"

"Lizzy…Thank you for considering me as a friend. Also, it looks like the game is completed…"

We turn to see everyone approaching, in Ciel's hands was the special egg. Lizzy pounced on Ciel, giving him a big hug.

We began to feast on the awesome food created by Sebastian, Agni and Bard and it was the happiest day of my life, free food and surrounded by the people I love.

But days like this ended quickly and led to something horrible. Strangely, the visions I had were now either gone or just fragments in my mind, and I wasn't having headaches anymore. But deep down in my heart, I felt as if something wasn't right, and my heart never lies.

**End of chapter **

**Sorry for the short chapter but this may be the last chapter for a while. I hope that I can continue to write and update soon, but with all the work , I doubt it…**

**Anyway review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Coincidence? I think not! (FILLER)**

**Once again, I've been a bad girl and ignored my homework to write again! Someone help! I really hate procrastinating but every time I think about doing work, I switch off. I have lots of assignments and such due soon but I haven't been bothered starting nor even having a look at it. I think I need some motivation and someone to tell me to work.**

**Oh well, this means more time to write for you lovely people! I am really happy with this fanfiction as well as my other one! IF you are interested in Maid Sama then you should read my other fanfic!**

**This is a filler which is the book of murder arc. **

**I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER!**

**Alice: You are a problem child! Do your homework!**

**Me: Nah! I'd much rather do this! Besides, people get to read about your 'awesome' life story. You should be thankful!**

**Alice: Jeez, didn't you get in trouble with your maths teacher for not doing your work?**

**Me: yeah, that was once. ONCE! Besides I couldn't be stuffed doing boring coordinate geometry!**

**Alice: I don't want to be the person that has to tell you this but I TOLD YOU SO!**

**Sebastian: I think I'll have to do something about this~**

**Me: please don't! I've seen how you've treated Ciel and I seriously don't want anything to do with that!**

**Sebastian: Don't worry, I'll take good care of you~**

~Alice's P.O.V.~

_A little girl sat on a tree swing. Singing to herself and watching the local foxes play. While singing, a black cat walked up to her, nudging her leg. She stroked it as it meowed at her and its brilliant red eyes twinkled in the sunlight. She was gifted in song and her family loved to hear her sing. That was until they were killed, murdered in front of her eyes, telling her to run. _

_Men stormed into the room, wearing their expensive, noble clothing. They came for the debt her father had not paid. They were not leaving empty handed. To satisfy their greedy selves, they abused her father and crushed his pride, made him watch as they tortured and filled her mother with their filth. The father told her to run but petrified, she stood and stared through the doorway as the men played with her mother then killed her in the most brutal way possible._

_Anger and sorrow filled her head. Grabbing the closest kitchen knife, she plunged it into the hearts of the devil, laughing and cackling as they begged her to stop. Her sister screaming, telling her to stop but all the little girl was now, was a monster. After finishing off the intruders, she wept on her mother's body, her little sister wailed. In one corner of the kitchen was her father's body, blood splattered against the wall. In the centre of the room was her mother._

_Tears running down her face, the girl let out an ear piercing scream as the room glowed white, and the world spun. She couldn't hear anything but the sound of a whisper inside her head,_

_Your journey has only begun; you will meet lots of great misfortune because you are not normal, because you are too pure, because you are mine…._

I woke up with a start as I wiped the tears off my face, _damn, not that dream again…._

It was more like a recap rather than a dream, I remember it all. The day my family was murdered by noble men. That was when I had gotten my hate for the rich but now, it seemed to have died down a bit. I guess it was from the influence of Ciel and Madam Red. I guess they showed me that life as a noble wasn't all about tea parties and delicacy. Being noble came with a price, that you we targeted for your fame.

Ciel, was probably hated most of all, as the Queen's watchdog, everyone hated him. He was their hated enemy and their worst nightmare.

I smiled to myself, the person in my dream was right. That night, my journey had only begun and I would meet lots of great misfortune, it was all true. And it was one hell of an adventure!

This was even better than the excitements of being a street rat, running wild and free.

I looked at the clock. It was 4 in the morning and I was wide awake. I got out of bed, knowing it was a good idea because I could spend some me time without having Sebastian breathing down my neck every second of the day.

I got dressed, and braided my hair into a simple French braid. That's when I noticed that the ends of my pink hair was now white. I continued to stare at it. Strange…It could be that I'm growing old!

I giggled to myself as I washed my face and went into the huge garden.

I felt bored so I climbed a tree where I had a good view of the garden and the manor. Without hesitation, I began to sing. I hadn't sung in a while and it felt great to sing again. Some birds landed on the branch above me and stared at me with curiosity. I smiled and sung to them, and to my surprise, they sung back.

A sung a few chords and they sung them back to me. it was beautiful and I captured the moment in my heart.

"Up so early~?"

I looked down to see Sebastian staring up at me and smirking, his beady red eyes staring straight into mine.

"SEBASTIAN?!"

I gasped as I fell back and out of the tree. I landed butt first into a huge pile of leaves. I stood up quickly and glared at Sebastian.

"How long where you there?!"

"Long enough~"

"Jeez, next time tell me you creep!"

"but if I told you, I wouldn't have been able to hear your lovely singing~"

I blushed and stormed off, Sebastian grabbed me by the waist and hugged me close to him, whispering into my ears.

"I wish you would sing to me sometimes, Alice~"

"L-Let go!"

"You are mine~"

I froze in shock. That voice, it can't be!

"I-I SAID LET GO!"

I shoved him back and our eyes met. My face went red and hot and I stared at him, unable to move until the sound of Finny's voice allowed me to regain consciousness and I ran away.

I ran into my room, slammed the door and jumped onto my bed. NO way! It couldn't have been Sebastian. He was with Ciel-

I was like 8 or 9 when this happened, Ciel would have been too young to summon Sebastian. That would mean, Sebastian was either with some else or, he was free.

But there was no way it could have been Sebastian. How could he, out of all the people in London, know it was me? And how could he even know that little girl was me? surely he hasn't actually seen me before? Coincidence? I think not! What if I ran into him somewhere? Or is he just a stalker?

I gripped my heart as I panted and sighed. I slid down the door and crouched into a ball, sobbing and wishing that I wasn't here. I wanted to be all snuggled up with my sister and talk with my parents, laughing and eating together. But I was stuck here, with a demon and his master.

I don't know how long I was sitting there for but when I looked up, outside was getting dark and Ciel must have been pretty pissed that I wasn't doing my job. I got up, wiped my tears and washed my face and left the room.

"Alice where have you been?!"

Ciel immediately interrogated me when I entered the room.

"Contemplating, and keeping my distance from that guy over there,"

I gestured to Sebastian who chuckled and smirked at me, he stared deep into my eyes.

"What?"

"I just noticed something, there is a faint and small mark in your left eye,"

"Oh, that. it's probably something from when some little kid threw a rock into my eye. It grazed the surface but I haven't noticed that there was a scar."

"No…it doesn't look like a scar…"

"What? You say something?"

"No, nevermind."

"Well, if you don't need me anymore, I'm going to the kitchen for a bit!"

"Fine, don't eat anything though…"

"Yeah, yeah….."

I went down to the kitchen and Mey-Rin was looking out the window, Bard was peeling potatoes.

"What's wrong Mey-Rin?"

"Hm, I feel restless in this weather. It'd be better if I wait until the washing has dried."

Bard growled as he probably felt the same peeling potatoes.

Suddenly the kitchen door burst open with such force that the door broke off it's hinges and was sent flying across the room.

A familiar voice called out from the doorway as Mey-Rin, Bard and I jumped into alert mode and readied our weapons.

"Is Earl Phantomhive in?"

I pointed at the two men in white.

"Hey! It's you!"

"Hm? You look familiar, doesn't she Charles?"

The smaller man said to the taller one.

"Very…."

Bard held in his hand the knife he was using to peel his potatoes as Mey-Rin gripped onto her dual guns which were hidden under her uniform.

"Who are you?!" Bard said, very much in work mode.

"You'll play with me?!"

The smaller guy pulled out his rapier and charged at us, barely missing Mey-Rin who ducked and Bard who jumped out the way.

He went for Bard who was still on the floor. The guy was fast and before Bard could get up, he swang the sword at him.

Mey-Rin shot at him a couple of times but he dodged easily.

"Wow, Dual guns are sooo cool!"

She continued her barrage of shots but he was too fast. Like an agile cat, he dodged and I began to wonder if the servants here ever cared about the damage they caused.

"but…I win at close combat!"

She cut clean through the guns and turned back to finish off Mey-Rin.

Bard came out of nowhere and aimed for the guy's neck. Again with his feline senses, he jumped up and used Mey-Rin was a platform to leap from and back flipped, and targeted Bard's back.

This had gone too far and I jumped in, pulled out some knives and blocked his attack.

"Ok, enough!"

"Oh, you can fight too. Play with me~"

He swung at me, I jumped back and he came at me again. But I knew his pattern and how fast he was. I rushed forward and threw some knives at him, aiming for his legs and predicting where he would attack from next.

He jumped out to my right. I threw more knives which he deflected but was enough distraction enough for me to rush in and pin him to the ground.

I pointed the knife next to his neck as he lay on the ground with me pinning his arms with me legs. He back facing me as he chuckled.

"You're really good! I want to play again!"

I sighed and got off when suddenly, he attacked again. I wasn't fast enough and he stepped on me, pinning me to the ground. His rapier came down but Sebastian managed to jump in with a plate of scones and the rapier hit the scone instead of my face.

"It's a custard choux cream. Please take a bite."

The guy happily ate it and the taller guy helped me up gently and apologised for his partner's actions.

"Sebastian?! Who the hell are these guys?!"

Bard sweat dropped as Sebastian finished his ordinary conversation with the two men.

"Hm, These two are…"

He was cut of by the guy who attacked us,

"Yeah…we haven't met before but I'm Charles Grey…"

The taller one was coincidently also called Charles but Charles Phipps.

"We are codenamed, double Charles. We are her majesty the Queen's private secretarial officers and butlers. Nice to meet you! And today, we have mail for the Earl."

So Sebastian and I led them to Ciel in one the many rooms.

The Queen wanted Ciel to hold a party for a special guest or something who was coming to England in two weeks time.

"Why me?"

Ciel was certainly not impressed and sort of annoyed about this decision.

"besides, the Queen is having her doubts about the Earl since the report about 'that' incident~"

Ah, yes. The incident where instead of rescuing the children who were kidnapped by the circus, we burnt them to ashes along with the man who was responsible for it. I'm pretty sure the Queen would be pissed about that.

"Don't you think this is the perfect way to restore you image?"

"fine, I'll take it."

"Oh, and since I'm the overseeing officer, can I participate too?!"

"yes."

"Oh and we just tested the mansion's safety, it's pretty tight."

"Yes. The servants are well trained. Well we're leaving now. See you in two weeks time."

So after they left, Ciel ordered Sebastian to write the invites and organise everything.

I was ordered to go to the kitchen to help out with the cooking and preparations.

The next day, we all woke up very early to continue with preparations. And it was raining.

"The party won't be cancelled by the rain! Don't idle!"

Again, Sebastian was barking orders and making sure that everyone was moving and doing something.

Later that evening the guests arrived and I was at the front, greeting everyone. Everyone was very nice, and I guided them into the hall to wait. A very ordinary sort of guy walked in,

"Good morning Sir! Welcome to the Phantomhive manor,"

"Ah, g-good morning!"

He seemed a bit jumpy but what could I say? Ordinary guy surrounded by the super-rich and beautiful. Then someone walks into him and he jumps again. He blushed furiously as he turned to see Ran Mau in another one of her skimpy and revealing clothing.

Lau stood next to her, scolding her for bumping into people without apologising.

"Ran Mau, you shouldn't space out! Where's your apology?"

"Sorry…"

"N-NO! It's alright! A-are you a-actors?"

"No, I am but a humble branch manager working in a trading company. My name is Lau. This is Ran Mau my little sister. How might you be?"

I mutter to myself,

"Humble my ass…"

"I-I am an eye specialist and also a bit of a writer…."

"That's amazing! A wordsworth huh?"

"No, nothing of the sort! I've never met the Earl before so I don't really understand why I was invited…"

"Ah, well the Earl has a very sour and angry look on all the time. And he wears a pirate like eye-patch!"

"Ok, Enough Lau. You're scary the guests!"

We all turn to see Ciel at the top of the staircase with Sebastian who winked at me and I scoffed and looked away.

"That tiny child is the Earl!"

Lau laughs pointing up to Ciel how was making his way down the stairs.

"LITTLE WASN'T NECESSARY!"

He got down the stairs and approached the guy.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation today. I am the head of the house. Ciel Phantomhive."

So after we talked a little, Charles Grey and the special guest Lord Georg Von Siemens arrived late and we introduced everyone.

Here was also Carl Woodley, the president of a diamond polishing company. Patrick Phelps, the son of a ship building and shipping company, Lau and Ran Mau, lastly was the gorgeous couple, Grimsby Keane and Irene Diaz. Grimsby is a theatrical producer and Irene is an Opera singer.

When they entered, everyone was taken in by their beauty and the graceful aura surrounding them.

After everyone was aquinted, everyone began to eat. Sebastian and I kept an eye on the guests and especially on Ciel. Everyone was getting drunk and for sure, something bad was going to happen.

Grimsby was very much drunk as he was loudly talking and joking with Ciel and Wordsworth.

Suddenly everyone turns to see a red faced Lord Siemens and Irene fighting.

"To have you all over me with your disgusting hands…. I can't take it anymore!"

"Whaaat?! You're at fault for wearing clothes like that…You really want to be touched don't you? Don't pretend to be sweet and innocent!"

She was very much pissed now and I watched in anticipation as she let out her fury. She slapped hard on the cheek sending him tumbling back. He threw his drink, hoping to douse her but instead got Ciel.

"This is a dining hall. That will be enough from you two."

Ciel was completely calm and the situation seemed to die down when Grimsby yelled from across the room and threw the special wine bottle, sending it straight for Siemen's face.

Sebastian somehow managed to jump in, land on a ladder next to a huge tower of champagne glasses and pour the contents of the bottle elegantly so that the tower glowed with the wine.

"This is a fantastic wine from the village of Purcari in South East Moldova. Ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy."

So everyone grabbed a glass and everything was peaceful again.

Ciel began to talk to Sebastian in French. I understood some of it because occasionally, I would stick around when Ciel was having lessons with Sebastian.

They were talking about how disgusting Siemens was. Suddenly we hear a laugh from behind us to see Wordsworth covering his mouth to hold back his laughter. He looked really shocked that we noticed but Ciel put his finger to his mouth telling Wordsworth to keep it a secret.

After we saw that Lord Siemens was asleep so we decided to take him to a place where he could sleep. Ciel was also beginning to get tired so Sebastian and Ciel decided to leave first.

I sat down with Charles Grey, Lau and Ran Mau who were drinking.

Charles Grey was a heavy weight as he had finished dozens of glasses of wine. He offered me a glass but I shook my head because I couldn't and wouldn't get drunk.

"Come on. One glass!"

"No, I need to look after the guests. I can't do that if I'm drunk!"

"what? Are you a light weight?"

"No, I've never had a drink before. And I shouldn't."

"One! Just one! Besides this is some good stuff!"

"NO!"

"little maid, what's wrong with one glass?"

"Don't you get involved with this!"

I turned to Lau and Charles grey gave up and chugged the whole thing in one go.

Sebastian came back after Ciel had fallen asleep and we had to clean up. I stood with Sebastian to wash the dishes while Mey-Rin and Bard polished them.

I looked at the time, it was about 10 past 12 and Mey-Rin was beginning to get tired.

Suddenly the bell from Lord Siemens room rang.

"It's the drunk's room!"

I called out and Sebastian looked at me to tell me to go and see what he wants.

"What? You want me to go to that pervert's room? Hey, no. Not going alone to that man's room. I might end up killing him if he attacks me!"

Sebastian sighs as he takes off his apron and comes along with me. Mey-Rin tagged along.

"Wow, that sure is a terrible storm!"

We reached his room.

"Lord Siemens! Did you call?"

Suddenly we hear groans and screams of pain coming from the room.

"Master Siemens?!"

We bang on the door but he continues to scream in agony.

Everyone arrives due to all the noise.

I sigh and with a hard kick, I break down the door.

We all peer inside and everyone gasps with horror.

On the chair was very much dead Lord Siemens.

Irene and Phelps screech as Phelps faints and everyone is too afraid to move.

Wordsworth rushes in to confirm that he was dead.

I looked up at Sebastian who held his chin and looked away in deep thought and I knew, this was probably no normal murder case.

**End chapter 10**

**OMG I AM SOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in soo long. I hope this chapter quenched your thirst though. Please review and I hope you guys look forward to the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – One after the other**

**So someone drove into our power line thing or something so this whole street has got a black out and so this is my chance to write. I was laughing so hard because I was in the middle of watching Studio Ghibli when the power went out and the internet shut down. Since I have posted this chapter then obviously I got the power back but right now, which is 7:09pm I am sitting in the dark with my laptop screen as the only source of light.**

**I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER**

**Alice: You people rely on electricity too much. Why not use candles?**

**Me: I don't use candles, besides the laptop has sufficient lighting.**

**Sebastian: Laptop?**

**Me: It's the latest technology which allows me to type much faster than a type writer or writing things by hand. Also everything is much neater and more organized. Laptops make it so much easier to do things in life.**

**Ciel: Interesting…So technology has advanced that much. **

**Alice: I guess Sebastian would be able to possibly see and use one in future.**

**Me: Yeah, that's if he lives that long.**

**Sebastian: I'm one hell of a demon so of course I will live **that** long.**

**Me: Hopefully not…**

Alice's P.O.V.~

Everyone stared in shock as the limp and pale body of Lord Siemens rested in the arm chair, drool slowly running out of his filthy mouth.

"What's with all the racket!"

Ciel still in his night clothes walked into the room with Tanaka in his real form behind him.

"Ciel!"

"Young Master!"

Ciel looks shocked at the body, instantly Ciel and Sebastian exchange glances.

Finally someone spoke up from the group of guests standing at the doorway.

"Anyway, we shouldn't move anything until the yard arrive-"

Bard spoke up, interrupting Grimsby,

"No. It'd be better if we move the body now. I can't say this in a nicer way but meat rots faster than you might think. Even if we turn off the fire now…It won't be long before he's nothing but stinking flesh and bones."

Irene stubbles at the sound of something rotting.

"We should move his body to a cool damp place, Finny, bring a stretcher. We're taking the body into the cellar." Sebastian orders as everyone stands back while Finny and Bard carry the body to the cellar.

Lau and his mischievousness made an appearance after all that drama. I had totally forgotten that he was here.

"Well, I don't think the Yard would be here soon, I mean look at the storm outside!"

Woodley who was very tired and scared yelled at Lau, demanding answers.

"Wait! So we can't leave then!"

"well of course. No one would be stupid enough to leave this place in a storm like that. And no one would come here either…"

"That's insane! I'm not staying in a place with a murderer on the loose!"

"Ah yes… This would mean that the murderer is still in the mansion."

Charles looked at everyone and smirked.

"That would have to mean that…if you think logically, that one of us would be the killer, don't ya think?"

Everyone suddenly realized the possibility and started screaming at each other.

"Why us?! This isn't some joke!"

"that's right!"

Wordsworth sighed,

"Well, we have just met each other-"

"AH!"

Irene's sweet voice caused us all to shut up and look at her.

"When we arrived, the door was locked right?"

I thought for a bit then replied,

"Yeah, why?"

"So wouldn't it be likely that someone broke in through the window, locked the door to leave time for an escape and then went back out the window?"

She had a point, but that wouldn't seem likely in this case…

"But if you came in through this kind of rain…you would leave footprints…Not to mention this is the second floor. And the windows are locked.."

Well that blew that point.

Grimsby came up with another theory,

"Then someone locked it from the hall way and escaped that way…"

Sebastian spoke up, holding one of the precious keys to this mansion.

"That is unlikely… The keys for this mansion will all go with the original ward locks from when this mansion was first built…They are complex pieces so it is very unlikely that someone other than a craftsman could forge an imitation. Also the keys are all locked up in a special safe which only I have the key to. Therefore the keys couldn't have been stolen…"

"Wait, so that means…"

Sebastian smirked at me as I tilted my head in confusion,

"This means that it is a locked room murder…"

Again the loud mouth Woodley yelled at us again,

"Preposterous, this is not some novel!"

"Well, if someone published this kind of crude locked room mystery, they would surely got complaints… Wouldn't you agree, Wordsworth?"

"Ah! That's right… Surely if you used that…"

Everyone looked at Ciel and Wordsworth, everyone very confused…

"A needle and thread. It works like this, you jab the needle and thread In to the door, somewhere to hold the latch in place. Then you pull the thread down under the door and go outside of the room. Finally if you pull the thread carefully, to avoid breaking it and manage to pull out needle out…The latch will close and you'll be able to lock it!"

"That means that anyone here could be the murderer…"

This caused a lot of commotion as everyone started screaming over the top of each other to prove their innocence.

So I stepped in and calmed everyone down.

"Shut Up!"

Everyone shut up but glared at each other and listened to me,

"If you have an alibi to cover that time, you're safe…"

Grimsby was with Irene in the billiards room as was Charles, Wordsworth, Phelps and myself.

Lau and Ran Mau was in the lounge with Woodley with Sebastian and Mey-Rin, Finny and Bard were cleaning up.

Which means that the only person left is…

Ciel.

Everyone directed their attention to Ciel who knew that he was the prime suspect right now.

So it was decided that Wordsworth would spend the night with Ciel just to make sure that Ciel wasn't guilty and if he was, wouldn't go off and kill someone else.

That night, Sebastian came to Mey-Rin and my room.

I got the door to find him smirking at me,

"Sebastian?! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?!"

He chuckles slightly, and hands me an owl.

"I want you to release this owl at exactly dawn, Understood?"

"Yeah…SO, you woke me up in the middle of the night to give me an owl? A bloody owl?!"

"Quiet, you'll wake up the other guests…"

"Argh! Fine. Why don't you do it?"

"I have something to attend to, just do it… I'm counting on you.."

"Yeah, Yeah… I swear if you do something stupid…Don't think that anyone would save you."

"Yes, Of course…."

He planted a kiss on my head and left.

That morning, Tanaka got Mey-Rin and I instead of Sebastian and I immediately knew, something was not right.

I quickly got changed and ran with Tanaka to Ciel's room where he was awake with Wordsworth and waiting for Sebastian.

"Tanaka? Where's Sebastian? Alice?!"

"I don't know! Tanaka woke me up instead of Sebastian. I wasn't told what happened…"

"I'm afraid, something has happened…"

Ciel, Wordsworth and I rushed off to where everyone else was waiting.

The guests were all very alarmed and horrified, the servants were sobbing and when Ciel and I reached the doorway, to our shock and horror, my heart stopped.

On the floor was Sebastian with a poker in his chest, blood splattered against the floor and his face frozen in an expression of pure shock and agony.

"Se-bas-tian?"

I took a step forward and so did Ciel. I stopped though and dropped to my knees, tears rolled down my face and fell to the floor.

I started to laugh, chuckling slightly…

"Ha…Ha…Ha…Sebastian you idiot! You promised you wouldn't do something stupid! YOU PROMISED!"

I fell to the floor, crying as Mey-Rin held me tight and moved me away from the body.

Ciel stood right next to the body.

" OI Sebastian! Stop fooling around! Sleeping on the floor doesn't look all that comfortable to me! Exactly how long to you plan to pretend to be asleep?"

No answer, everyone was too sad and afraid to say anything…

Ciel stomped on Sebastian's chest, placing one foot on his chest.

"Didn't you hear me Sebastian? I said get up!"

Still no answer…

Ciel finally lost it as he pulled out the poker and grabbed Sebastian, shaking him back and forth, trying to get him to wake up.

"THAT'S AN ORDER! SEBASTIAN! I SAID GET UP!"

Ciel kept slapping Sebastian hard in the face, relentlessly attacking him.

Finally Bard stopped him,

"Young Master…Give it a rest will you? He's already dead…"

"You're kidding me right?"

Ciel closed Sebastian's eyes and refused to leave his side.

Mey-Rin grabbed him and pulled him away, as Bard and Finny took his body down to the cellar.

I watched silently, on the brink of another round of crying when I head Lau chuckle slightly,

"It would be impossible for the confined Earl to commit this murder right? Things just got interesting…."

After Wordsworth had examined the body, we found that there was 2 injuries, the one to his chest and another to his head. There were two theories, one was that the killer couldn't kill him from just an attack to the head, so he or she stabbed him in the chest. Or that there were multiple killers and I was surely going to slowly kill them and enjoy doing it.

It was still stormy outside. Everyone went to eat but no one was touching their food at first. Well no one except for Charles. He immediately dug in and even asked if he could have another.

Charles noticed that Irene didn't want to eat hers so he asked,

"Hey, since there's some left over, can I have it?"

"Yes, feel free to…"

"NO, I meant the one next to you…"

" Oh my.. there's an extra one. Maybe the chef got it wrong…"

"The one who prepared breakfast was Sbeastian and he couldn't have mixed up the numbers,"

"Wait then who- Ah! It's Mr Phelps!"

"Oh yeah! He has no presence so we didn't notice that he was not here…"

"Looks like he over slept too much!"

Woodley chuckled slightly but Wordsworth wasn't thinking the same. Neither was Ciel or myself.

"Shouldn't we go into the Earl's room to check?"

"I'll take you there…"

SO everyone ran up to Ciel's room, we knocked on the door, then started banging on it but no answer.

What we feared was mostly know a reality.

Nothing we did was opening the door until Charles cut down the door with his rapier, carrying a plate of food with him.

We ran in to find Phelps sprawled on the floor. Foam coming from his mouth and it looked like he had been clawing his way to the door but died halfway there.

There are two puncture wounds on his neck so it was possibly poison by needle. Irene thought it was Carmilla the Vampire but everyone thought that was a stupid idea.

I didn't though. If there are demons and Grim Reapers then why not Vampires?

"2:38…"

"Ah, that's the clock that I have next to my bedside… I guess it broke when it fell from him writhing in pain…"

We all gathered in the hall and Wordsworth drew out a chart. Everyone had at least one person that they could have killed except for Wordsworth. Figures because the guy was always in the right place…

Woodley lost it. He thought that we were accusing him as well as everyone else that he was a murderer and he went rampage. He hit Wordsworth so hard that he smashed into the table while Ciel glared at him.

"The one is telling you to sit down is me. SO sit down already…"

He shouted at Ciel and attempted to punch him when I jumped in and twisted his wrist and threw him to the ground. I kept him in a lock and held him down firm. Even for a guy with his strength, he was no match for me.

"Shut up and sit down!"

I hissed, glaring right into his eyes as he shivered slightly. Ciel gave me the order to release him and I got up. He held his wrist and glared at me but finally shut up and sat down.

"The only person who hasn't and couldn't be the criminal is Wordsworth. So it's safe to say that I would like to have him in charge of what we do now…"

Everyone agreed and Ciel gave him his special smile. I never got used to that because it was terrifying. Wordsworth looked very shocked as he couldn't fathom why Ciel was smiling in a situation like this. Honestly, no one wanted to be in this place anymore. The sooner everyone was gone, the better. And I just wanted this nightmare to end. I wanted to wake up and see Sebastian yelling at me to wake me up. It was strange to say but I felt comfortable with him around.

It was almost killing me that he was gone. Deep down I knew he wasn't dead but right now, I was such a mess that I couldn't think anymore. All I knew was that Sebastian better be alive or I would never forgive him even in Hell.

But my job now was to protect Ciel without Sebastian, even if I liked it or not…

**End of the chapter**

**Ok, so an hour later, the power finally came back. Sorry that this chapter was shorter than usual. Anyway I hope that you guys enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – That bastard!**

**Sorry for the long wait! When is saw that this fanfic had 31 followers and 28 favourites, I squealed and rolled around with joy~ Thank you sooooo much for this! I never thought that my story would get this many followers and favourites as well as views and I thank you all so much for this feeling! I can't express my happiness and gratitude in this way so I will update and dedicate this chapter to you guys!**

**I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER!**

**Alice: Nice… I guess this was because of me. I'm the star here after all!**

**Me: Think what you want but it is thanks to the people who have stuck with us and read this fanfic. **

**Sebastian: I believe that it is I that has brought you this joy. After all, I'm one hell of a butler~**

**Me: Guys can I get on with the story-**

**Ciel: You are mistaken, if I wasn't for me, Sebastian wouldn't have been included and Alice would have been thrown back onto the streets. So I am the true star.**

**Me: Guys-**

**Alice: For once I disagree with you Ciel! IT WAS ME!**

**Ciel: No ME!**

**Sebastian: I believe that it is ME!**

**ME: OH SHUT UP!**

…**..**

**Me: Thank you!**

I was still crushed that Sebastian was dead. It felt like the joy of living had just vanished into thin air. We sat in the lounge, discussing what we should do next to solve this mystery and find the murderer.

"We should check on the bodies to see if the Butler still has the key as that means that they are the murderer!"

Grimsby, Irene, Lau, Ran Mau and Woodley stayed behind because obviously they didn't want to look at dead bodies.

We went down to the cellar where the bodies were left. After a walk down some creepy ass stairs, we arrived in the cellar where three lumps lay on the ground. The middle one was Sebastian as he was the tallest one there.

"Put these gloves on as you touch the corpses,"

"Right!"

As much as I loved Sebastian, it felt wrong to touch his dead body so I stood back and watch. Wordworth lifted up the cloth that covered Sebastian and his body was wet.

"Looks like there is a leak in the roof that probably caused it…"

"We should move him before his body decays!"

Finny looked at us horrified and jumped in to stop us from poking and prodding his body.

"STOP! DON'T TREAT MR SEBASTIAN'S BODY LIKE SOME TEST SUBJECT!"

"Finny! If you're going to continue this pointless conversation, leave."

Ciel's voice was strict, cold and harsh and Finny back off but his faced displayed that he was hurt that Sebastian was being treated that way.

In the end, Sebastian didn't have the key on him, but we needed to check his room.

We searched everywhere for the key but strangely, it was nowhere to be found. The last place was his wardrobe though. Ciel went up to the wardrobe and slowly opened it. Suddenly dozens of cats jumped out and flooded the room. Ciel who was allergic to cats jumped back. A black kitten with white paws jumped onto me, nudging my face as I scratched it's chin.

The cats swarmed around me as they nudged me gently and meowed at me to stroke them. I had a very strange connection with animals. Maybe I smelt like one?

"That bastard! He hid these from me! Ha-Ha-HATCHOO!"

Ciel screamed at us to keep the beasts away from him. I sat on the bed to keep them away as the others continued to search.

Some of the cats got a bit too curious as they began to slip under my skirt. I jumped back as they leapt on my and licked my face. Their soft fur and sweet voices pressed against my body as I couldn't help but cuddle them all.

After all that the key was still MIA and we decided to go and search through each other's belongings. Women with women and men with men.

We searched through Irene's stuff after we searched through mine and Mey-Rin's. We were looking in her laggague when Ran Mau put Irene's drawers on her head.

"Argh! Miss that is not something that you wear on her head!"

We went down to the kitchen to prepare for the next meal.

"We don't have food because that Bastard Charles has eaten it all!"

Suddenly, the back door rattled as someone or something smashed the door. But then it went silent. I pulled out a knife and approached the door. In one quick movement, I opened the door and threw the knife. Whoever was there deflected the knife away as I jumped back.

We tied up the guy and I ran up to inform Ciel.

"Young Master! There is some guy at our door. We've caught him though!"

We brought him up to Ciel. He was an old guy in a black suit and neatly combed back hair. He looked like some horrifying teacher or something. Definitely suspicious.

"What!?"

Lau stood up and smugly chuckled. He went up to the old man and placed his hand on his shoulder,

"To think the 13th guest would show up this soon…Who are you again?!"

The old man finally spoke and his voice was surprisingly familiar.

"My name?"

Ciel and the man made eye contact and then Ciel spoke,

"It's been a while…Jeremy."

Lau as well as everyone else looked at him curiously,

"Earl is this old guy a friend of yours?"

"Yeah…This man is Father Jeremy Rathbone. He is a popular advisor to the local church and somewhat is a famous person…"

Local church? Because I was a street rat, I knew this area really well and I have never heard of this Father Jeremy. But then again, Ciel owns this area so he would know more about this place then I would.

Woodley immediately questioned Father Jeremy as obviously, no one would instantly trust some suspicious old church guy who showed up out of nowhere in the storm of the century.

He asked Bard to open his bag and inside was the owl that Sebastian had told me to release at Dawn before he died. Attached to it was a note. Ciel opened it and had a look.

"Young Master what does it say?"

Ciel looked at it for a bit, then scrunched it up in his hands.

"It seems that he anticipated that he would be killed and sent a letter to father Jeremy…"

Woodley wasn't the only person who didn't trust Father Jeremy, as did I.

"BUT YOU CAN'T PROVE THAT HE ISN'T THE MURDERER BECAUSE OF ONE PIECE OF PAPER! IF HE CAME FROM THE OUTSIDE, HE COULD HAVE WELL COMMITTED THE MURDER LAST NIGHT!"

Father Jeremy just sighed and calmly replied,

"Actually I have the answer to that. In my coat pocket."

Finny pulled out a ticket to a play,

Ciel asked what the date was and indeed it was yesterday.

"It says yesterday. An evening show of March the 12th. The place and program is um..The…L…A…D-"

"The Lady of the Lake at the Lyceum Theatre!"

Irene confirmed that the play was on yesterday. Finally after lots of questions, Father Jeremy was released.

Father Jeremy ordered us to move the bodies into the rooms in separate room because it had something to do with the smell of the bodies or something. So we moved the bodies into their rooms and Father Jeremy began his operation.

First was Lord Siemens.

"The only external trauma is the wound on his chest. A single stab with a blade it seems. There is a strong smell of alcohol which is proof that he was gulping down strong liquor up until the moment of his death. Also there is a faint smell of the sea…"

"The sea?"

"May I borrow a handkerchief?"

When Wordsworth handed Father Jeremy the handkerchief, he stuffed it into Siemen's mouth and inspected it. Then he gave it back to Wordsworth and continued onto the next body.

Next was Phelps.

He was the only one who had a different death to the others.

"I thought that it was likely due to the wounds on his neck that he had been poisoned. At the timeof the murder the only exits and entrances were locked. Making this a perfect locked room situation."

Father Jeremy stared at the wound for a bit.

"May I see the room where he was killed?"

Ciel, Charles Grey, Wordsworth and I led Father Jeremy to Ciel's bedroom. We turned aroundafter reaching the 2nd floor and Father Jeremy was not behind us.

"Hey, the old guy isn't following!"

But soon after that Father Jeremy was panting and sweating as he walked up the stairs. I guess old age does that to you.

We entered Ciel's room and everything was left as it was. Father Jeremy stared at the crime scene closely.

"It seems that there are several killers in this crime. In order to avoid further victims, we need to catch this criminal. In order to catch Mr Phelp's killer, we need two things. Night fall and your cooperation, Earl."

"My cooperation?"

"Yes, yours…"

Lastly was Sebastian.

We entered the room and just as Father Jeremy lifted up the, Ciel began to gag and everyone's attention turned to Ciel.

"The Butler was killed in a very simple way actually."

"You done?"

"Yes, I've seen enough…"

Everyone was getting hungry so we all left. I walked with Charles Grey as Ciel and Wordsworth went off first.

Suddenly he turned and ran back in the direction we came in. I ran after him just in case and he slammed opened the door and flipped up the blanket. There lay sebastian's body like it was before.

"What? What's wrong?"

"As if…There's no way…"

Then he stomped on Sebastian's face and I shoved him off.

"Hey! Could you not?!"

"What? He's dead already…It's not like he can feel pain."

"Just stop ok!? It's already hard enough that he's dead. I don't want you abusing him!"

"Fine! Let's go, I'm hungry…"

We leave the room and I look back once at Sebastian, tears fill my eyes but they don't fall.

Today, I didn't help with cooking. I stayed with Ciel. It was half between sulking and frustration. Obviously Charles Grey had multiple plates and finished them all. the plan to catch Phelp's killer was to have Ciel as bait to catch this person as obviously they were targeting Ciel. But everyone knew we couldn't do that so I was his dummy.

They made me wear his tiny clothes and get in his bed as bait.

"Jeez do I have to do this?"

Father Jeremy smirked at me and I felt a hint of familiarity as I stared at him for a bit before giving in and hiding under the blanket.

My orders were to stay absolutely still, do not speak, do not open my eyes because I would see death itself.

Father Jeremy, Wordsworth and Charles Grey sat at the door as I lay under the blanket.

I made my breathe shallow to hide the fact that I was terrified. Then I slowly heard a sort of sliding sound as it approached closer and closer. I continued to lie there hoping that I was going to be saved by a priest, a maniac and a writer.

Then I felt it's presence as Father Jeremy told me to jump out of the bed. I flicked the blanket up and surrounded the 'killer' and everyone surrounded the blanket. Using the poker, he held the killer and we all peered down to the twisting shape.

My eyes widened as I stared at the killer as Father Jeremy picked it up and took it to the rest of the guests.

"We have caught the killer."

I walked in wearing Ciel's clothing as everyone stared at me and at the killer.

In Father Jeremy's hands was a snake. It's jaws opened wide as it hissed and squirmed, it's huge fangs gleamed in the light as I shuddered. Poor Phelps.

"It's hard to believe that it really came to get the Maid who is wearing the Earl's clothing."

"To compensate for their lack of sight, snakes have a highly developed sense of smell and hearing. That's why they can find their prey in the dark through vibrations and smell. In other words, the snake was most likely trained by being fed right after it was exposed to the Earl's scent…Besides, this snake is a Black Mamba. They inhabit South Africa and possess a very strong neurotoxin. The victim will surely die after n hour of being bitten. Also they are the world's fastest moving snake and are excellent in tree climbing. This is the perfect snake for a murder."

"Wait, so that means…"

"Yes, young maid… It probably thought that Mr Phelps was the Earl as he was the one in his bed and that's why he was killed instead of the Earl."

"Although it's illegal to transport poisonous snakes onto trading ships."

"Which means it was smuggled. Bribing a privately managed freight ship is porbably the easiest way."

Ciel glances at Wordsworth.

"Indeed, you'd need close connections with an African business…"

"If you're talking about Africa, imported items would be gold or dia-"

Instantly, Woodley retaliates.

"IT WASN'T ME! Trading is Kun Lun's thing isn't it?"

Lau shrugged and chuckled slightly,

"We don't do business with African Companies!"

"WHAT?! NO WAY! IT WASN'T ME! THAT'S JUST A FALSE ACCUSATION."

Grimsby attacked back,

"THEN SHOW US!"

So Father Jeremy looked inside the fireplace after Grimsby had put out the fire. Inside was glass shards. It was impossible for anyone to prove that it was once a bottle of poison. And of course Father Jeremy went up to it and put it back to pieces.

No matter how hard he tired, Woodley was proven guilty. Charles Grey points hit rapier at Woodley's neck to shut up Woodley.

Ciel pulled out the same chains that were used to tie him up when he was suspected as Siemen's killer.

So Charles Grey took Woodley away and left the mansion. The storm had also cleared up so everyone was safe to go home.

One by one everyone left. Father Jeremy went outside to farewell the guests.

"Ciel, aren't you sad that Sebastian is gone?"

"No, at least now I can live in peace without some demon harassing me."

"Earl, that is horribly mean of you. After all hasent he looked after you well?"

I looked down hoping that it was Sebastian because it sound exactly like him only to see Father Jeremy walk up the stairs.

Suddenly Wordsworth burst through the door.

"Why so flustered? Did you forget something?"

"I came back to confirm the truth, Father Jeremy, no….Butler Sebastian…"

I looked at him like wtf but now that I think about it, everything made total sense. Father Jeremy appearing at the right time, knowing everything perfectly. It was something only Sebastian could do but I still have my doubts.

I looked up at Father Jeremy to see him smirk just like Sebastian would.

"Excellent… Seems we underrated you a little or should I say underestimated you. Shame that Alice couldn't figure it out, although as was quite surprise that you would cry for me though…"

He tore off a mask and Sebastian's beautiful and sexy face lied underneath.

"Seb-Sebastian?!"

"I'm back Alice~"

WOrdsowrth was taken back to the garden for some tea as Sebastian and Ciel explained everything.

Sebastian pretending to die and working backstage, the appearance of Father Jeremy and ultimately, the real killer.

"No way! That glutton was the Killer?! Just wait until I get my hands on him! I will KILL HIM and ENJOY IT!"

I tightened my fist and Sebastian chuckles.

"Don't get too over yourself Alice, it would cause a problem if you killed the Queen's butler!"

"well then, Mr Wordsworth. Now you know, that I am not human. If you tell anyone, I will come for you and I will kill you. We are always, always watching you."

Wordsworth ran out of the mansion, terrified and about to wet his pants.

Ciel sighed and rolls his eyes at Sebastian,

"Did you have to do that?"

"just for fun I guess, but he definitely won't tell anyone now."

I stood up and went to Sebastian, I punched him in the shoulder hard, casuing him to stumble abit.

"YOU BASTARD! Why? Why did you do that? DID you know how much I cried?! DO you know how much my heart ached because of you?! I don't understand why I feel this way? Why?!"

I dropped to my knees, crying and sobbing at his feet as Sebastian chuckled and cupped my chin.

"It was my tactic in winning you, after all, this reaction seems like you must have missed me a lot~"

I went red as I kicked his shin and ran into my room. as I left, I heard Sebastian say something about finding something, or should I say someone interesting but didn't stick around long enough to know who.

I collapsed on my bed and I pressed my face into the pillow. Suddenly I heard a quiet noise coming from under my bed.

I looked underneath to see the black kitten with the white paws that had jumped onto me when we searched Sebastian's room. Tied to it's neck was a huge red bow and I knew that it was Sebastian, I cuddled it as it licked my fingers and laughed.

"That bastard, making me worry so much. I-"

The door swang open as Sebastian walked in.

"Do you like the present?"

"What made you choose this one, Sebastian?"

"I smelt you on her. Besides, I saw what happened in my room."

"Jeez, you really are one hell of a butler,"

"Yes, but I can also be one hell of a lover~"

I blushed slightly as I stroked the kitten as it meowed in my hands.

"Next time, I'll make you worry even more than I did. Then let's see who has the last laugh!"

Sebastian stared at me for a bit, then he smirked at me and planted a quick kiss on my cheek. He turned and walked to the doorway, then he looked back and held his finger to his mouth.

"I look forward to it, Alice~"

**End of chapter**

**SO? HOW WAS IT? SORT OF A OCXSEBASTIAN MOMENT! Anyway, I hope that I can update soon. The next chapter will probably continue on from the main story. And the next arc will be the Green Witch Arc. I'm really excited for it!**

**Anyway, I really do hope you enjoyed it and please Review! I would like to know what you think of my fanfic. STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Into the woods**

**So I couldn't be bothered with studying so instead I am writing. This is the green witch arc and I hope you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER**

**Alice: Finally!**

**Me: Shut up! I have work to do**

**Alice: I have work to do!**

**Me: WORK?! All you do is chill until Ciel sends you to work, I have homework and shit to do 24/7!**

**Alice: *grumbles***

Alice's P.O.V

"Eegh froye migh zie kennenzulernen (I am pleased to met you)."

Sebastian sighs as he scolds Ciel for the 100th time.

"Young Master, that was terrible. Your accent is preposterous!"

Ciel collapses on the extremely comfortable train seat.

"URGH! I can't do this anymore. I feel sick!"

I looked up from my drawing of some scenery that I saw when we passed it on the train.

"Sebastian, you're making me feel tired just by listening to you sigh!"

Sebastian looks over my shoulder and chuckles, sending a shiver down my spine and I felt the hairs on my neck stand up.

"What are you drawing Alice?"

"Not you obviously, it's the woods and some of the old houses that we went passed a while ago."

"You remember all that detail?"

"Yep! Wait…Why are we in Germany again?"

~flashback~

No one's P.O.V.

"The Queen asked you to go to Germany?"

"Yes Sebastian, some people died in a strange way in Southern Germany. Here read the letter for yourself!"

Sebastian stared at the little piece of paper in his hands and read it thoroughly.

To my cute little boy,

Various peculiar deaths have occurred in Southern Germany. Perfectly healthy people have suddenly become so grotesque and deformed and died there is an epidemic I would like to send medical support immediately but neither the Kaiser nor the German Government has given me a informative reply. I am very worried.

Sebastian placed the letter back onto the table. Ciel took bites out of his coffee and walnut cake slice.

"I'll have to go to Klaus's place…"

~back to the present~

Alice's P.O.V.

We finally arrived at Klaus's place after a very long train ride.

"AH! Ciel! It's been a while!"

"I am very sorry to call on you so suddenly."

"Oh no, don't worry about it! But your Butler is really elusive! I was quite surprised when he appeared while I was enjoying a sauna in Finland!"

Klaus chuckled slightly as Ciel and I stared at Sebastian with a wtf look.

"it was the witch's curse. The victims were all of different age and gender but they had one thing in common. They all visited a certain forest before they died. The 'werewolf' woods. It's an occult forest that's regarded as taboo by the locals."

Why wasn't I not surprised, I mean there are demons and Shinigami so why wouldn't there be werewolves.

Finally we left for our journey to the woods!

We asked some guy to take us there but his dialect was totally different from what we learnt. I learnt German by listening to Ciel and paying attention to Sebastian's harsh teaching.

So in the end, Sebastian had to translate.

The old guy knew someone who was 'cursed'. His face was all messed up and he died after. Later we met up with Finny, Mey-Rin, Bard, Tanaka and Snake.

"Hey GUYS!"

"Hi Alice!"

"Everyone, we have procured a carriage. Please load the luggage on."

After a half an hour or so, we entered the Werewolf Woods. It was creepy. Very creepy. After a while Sebastian finally saw some buildings.

When we entered, we didn't see anyone. It was like a ghost town. Until suddenly all these women with pitchforks came out of their homes and charged at us. Yelling and shouting in German. Every one of the women here wore some sort of medallion thing with some symbols and characters of some kind.

They were all wearing clothes from many centuries ago.

"Tell them I wish to speak to the Lord of this land."

"Yes."

Then Sebastian spoke to them in German.

"We do not wish to harm you, we would like to have an audience with you Lord."

They started muttering to themselves about something and then turned and shouted at us.

"You RATS! DEATH TO THE RATS!"

They chanted and surrounded us. Suddenly a voice called out from outside of the circle.

"What is all this fuss about?!"

Everyone bows as a guy who looks more beast than human walks in with a little girl sitting on his left arm.

Sebastian called out,

"Are you Lord Master Sullivan?"

"Indeed, I am Sieglinde Sullivan. Lord of this forest."

I sighed slightly as I guess Ciel isn't the only young Lord of a place.

Then the guy walked up to Sebastian and growled in his face.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM? HAH!?"

Then Lord Sullivan hit the guy in the face and scolded him,

"Stop it Wolfram."

"Sorry, it's been a long time since someone has come here…And…"

Then they both stared at Ciel, then at me and the rest of the servants.

"I don't know how you got here…but our village Wolfsschlucht doesn't allow visitors to stay. If you understand leave right away!"

Then Ciel whispered to Sebastian and I,

"maybe we should leave and come back another time,"

"right… I see, well then, we shall-"

"WAIT!"

The women surrounded us again.

"You know, I think you don't realise how lucky you are. I'm sure you've heard of the rumours and stories. The werewolves that protect this forest."

"SO there are actually werewolves protecting this village?"

No answer. Then the same lady who jumped and shouted at us before yelled again. I swear to god, these people have such loud voices.

They finally allowed us to stay because it was getting late at night and they thought it would be too dangerous to leave at night.

When we walked up to the castle, we saw all these witch torture devices and stuff and I gagged slightly.

"Yikes!"

"This used to be a place for witch trials and stuff…"

Lady Sullivan turned around and spoke to Ciel in German,

"What's your name?"

"I am Ciel Phantomhive,"

"How old are you?"

"The young master is 13 years old."

Then there was an awkward silence

Finally we were arrived at the castle gate. We were so high up that you couldn't see below the fog and if you fell, that was the end of you.

"we're here. This, is the Green Manor."

I looked beyond the gate to reveal such a beautiful castle. It had a very German feel to it. The building was very big and the garden was also quite beautiful, yet it had this really eerie atmosphere. Instead of the nice glow and shine that the Phantomhive Manor had, this place was very dark and dreary.

Finny ran up to a little flower in the garden. His obsession for nature was quite refreshing to this place.

"Waaah! What a strange flower!"

His face lit up like a child's.

"Be careful! That flower is poisonous. If you touch it, your hand will swell up!"

"Argh! R-re-eally?!"

We entered and it was even creepier on the inside than the out. There was this huge tree next to the staircase. On its branches were lanterns and candles. It really was like a witch's palace.

Sebastian turned to us,

"Pleases wait downstairs."

"Sure!"

Sebastian faced me, with a smile,

"hurry up Alice!"

"um..sure…"

I followed Ciel and Sebastian upstairs to enter a cute dining room.

"It's rare to have guests. We'll serve you a special dinner!"

"We're much obliged!"

I looked around the room. It was very small yet it had some sort of glamour to it. Sort of like an ancient atmosphere.

Master Sullivan ordered Wolfram to prepare dinner and Sebastian sat Ciel down. I glanced at her carefully. She as very small, yet elegant. Her clothing was very outdated but it suited her. Lastly I glanced down at her feet. To my surprise, they were tiny. It felt like both feet could fit in my palm. Sebastian must have seen me looking at her feet and he bent down and whispered in my ear.

"I believe her feet have been bound. In China, they would bind a young girl's feet to keep them small as it was thought that girls with small feet were more beautiful. But it would make them unable to walk."

"Oh, I see! But if that happened in China, then why did it happen here? And to her?"

"I simply don't know Alice, you ask too many questions."

"Shut up! I'm just curious!"

"HEY YOU!"

I jumped back with shock, as did Ciel.

"eh? Um… me?!"

Sebastian chuckled, his German was just too good to be true.

"I'm sorry but the Young Master is not proficient in German yet…"

"I See…"

Then we all stared at each other. This contest went on forever. 10 minutes passed, then 30, then an hour. Still no one said a thing. I looked at Sebastian and at Ciel who stared back. I was about to go insane at this silence.

"Hey, say something!" Ciel couldn't bear it any longer.

"Well, there's not much to say." I shrugged.

GROOOOOWL!

"it seems that my tummy is trying to tell me that I need some food."

"Mr Wolfram is a bit late."

"Indeed, it seems he is later than usual."

"May I take a look in the kitchen?"

"Fine!"

"Well then, Alice and I will be away for a little bit!"

Both Ciel and I exclaimed with shock,

"EHH? WHAT?!"

Sebastian grabbed my hand and dragged me out the room, leaving Ciel alone with a German only speaking witch. I was, for once, really worried about Ciel.

"Oi Sebastian!"

"Yes, what is it Alice?"

"Is it alright to leave Ciel like that? You do know that he can't speak German well. And there might be threats in this castle!"

"Yes, I know."

I sweat dropped as I tried to comprehend what Sebastian said,

"You know and yet you don't care?"

"No, I do care. I assure you, there are no threats in this castle. Besides," he gave me his famous smile as he leaned in closer to me, "it's funny to watch the Young Master like that!"

"You creep!"

He smirked at me and kissed my cheek,

"Besides, isn't it nice to be alone with the person you love?"

"Yes, unless the person you like is a creepy, sadistic demon butler-"

I stopped as I realized what I just said and blushed. I looked the other way so Sebastian couldn't see my face but I think he knew what I was thinking.

"So you like me then? Alice~"

"No, I never said that!"

Sebastian chuckled. I glanced at him without him noticing. His smiling face was a bit hard to bear. Whenever he laughed or chuckled, his body rose and sank. Even with his uniform on, I could see his refined muscles. I slapped myself before I could think about anymore of Sebastian and picked up the pace.

Finally we arrived in the kitchen. Wolfram had made no progress at all. He was still measuring the ingredients and Sebastian and I offered to help. Reluctantly, he let us help. Obviously all I did was peel the vegetables and wash them. After we went back to the dining room to see Ciel still in one piece.

As usual, Sebastian introduced the meal which looked magnificent.

"It's the least I could do since you're accommodating us! How could I be the Phantomhive's butler, if I could even provide some assistance?"

I rolled my eyes.

"let's see!"

Then Master Sullivan grabbed two knives and stabbed it into the chunk of meat. Without hesitation, she stuffed it into her mouth. Like a beast, she finished off the food. Her face had food all over it and Ciel looked at her with disgust and awe.

Suddenly we hear from outside a loud pounding and loud footsteps coming up the stairs. The same scary lady from before burst into the door. A horrified expression on her face.

"LORD WOLFRAM! IT'S TERRIBLE!"

"What?! What happened Hilde?!"

"THE WEREWOLF HAS SHOWN UP!"

Ciel, Sebastian and I looked at each other. This was our chance to find out if this place was cursed or not. To be honest I am terrified but if we got to see this 'werewolf', this investigation would be a bit more interesting!

"She's been badly hurt! Master Sullivan, please save her!"

"HURRY WOLF!"

"please let us come to!"

"NO! you will stay here!" Wolfram yelled but eventually he let us go too.

When we arrived, all the women were crowded around, yelling and crying. Begging Master Sullivan to save the poor woman.

When we finally got to see the person, she was laying on the ground. Her whole back was bloody and there were huge scratch marks. Her clothes were torn and tattered and her red blood splattered everywhere.

"Thi-this wound! This has never happened before! Sinking their teeth into my villagers!"

"My Lady! Please stop the bleeding!"

She pulled out a small jeweled bottle,

"This will hurt a little bit!"

She chanted slightly as she poured the liquid onto the woman's scars. She cried out in pain. After all the blood was washed off, it left behind several deep gashes in her back.

"Where is your Talisman?"

Another woman spoke up for her.

"She said she'd just be picking herbs nearby so she left it…"

"FOOLS! I told you many times to always keep the talisman with you!"

Wolfram spoke up,

"It might still be near! Make more LIGHT!"

A sudden loud, old, cackly voice came out from behind the crowd.

"IT'S THE WRATH OF THE GREAT WEREWOLVES! The Great Werewolves have been angered by our letting outsiders disrupt the forest! Outsiders, hurry up and leave!"

"It was because she wasn't carrying her talisman! They won't attack you if you have a talisman!"

"HAVE the Great Werewolves ever laid a hand upon us before?! Are you protecting the outsiders?!"

She screamed and howled at Master Sullivan about the history of the Green Witch. Then she turned to us and pointed her crooked, wrinkly finger at Ciel. She howled into his face and I was very tempted to throw a knife into her batty head.

She left us after a mouthful of words, cackling as we all turned to each other.

"Until morning, no one is to leave their homes! UNDERSTOOD?!"

We returned to the castle and I was sent to bed.

"Sebastian! Don't do anything stupid!"

"Of course, I wouldn't be the Phantomhive Butler if I couldn't stay out of trouble!"

He winked at me and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead as he left the room.

"I have a feeling something isn't going to end well. That idiot is always like that and I worry about him…"

I snuggled into the bed and fell asleep.

**End of chapter**

**Hey! I'm very sorry that it took so long to update. I have exams in two weeks and I am so stressed! I have no idea how to study or what to do! **

**Anyway I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter! I hope that I would be able to update again soon! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – For once I hate dogs**

**HI everyone! Tomorrow exams start and what am I doing to study? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Oh God, why?! If anyone has advice on how to study for exams, please help me. I am terrified and yet have no motivation what so ever to study! But, instead of wasting time, I will write for you!**

**I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER!**

**Alice: *face palms* I have no clue what exams are but it seems important, so GET BACK TO WORK!**

**Me: hehehe, sorry but I have no clue what to do! My teachers just gave me these notes and stuff and I have to remember 9 quotes for my English essay, all these formulas for maths, Genetics, Atomic stuff and Physics. I have the memory of a goldfish!**

**Alice: I'm not going to ask what half of those stuff are, but if you're going to need to remember all that, do it now. My awesome story can wait.**

**Me: Not helping!**

**Sebastian: This is why I should help out!**

**Me: No thank you! I won't be able to concentrate with someone breathing down my neck!**

**Sebastian: I don't do that!**

**Alice/Me: -_-**

"Alice! Alice!"

I jolt up from my bed as I turn to face Mey-Rin who was very stressed and restless,

"What? Did something happen? Was it that Sebastian again?! Something happened to him again right?!"

She gave me little and quick nods as she grabbed my arm and dragged me after her, and still in my night gown.

"Wait! I'm still in my night gown!"

"No time to change! Please hurry!"

So I dash after her and reach Ciel's room. I burst through the door to see everyone, including Sebastian whose back was facing towards me, huddled around the bed and a lump on the bed. Everyone was teary and I rushed forward.

"What's wrong?!"

I looked down at the lump to see Ciel covered sores and he was shivering. The look in his eyes were terrifying. They were filled with terror and fear as he looked around, screaming and yelling. This was not the Ciel that I knew anymore.

"What happened?"

"ALICE? IS that you?!"

"Yes, can't you see me?! Why can't he see me?!"

Sebastian's voice flowed into my ear as he explained what happened last night. I turned to face him and his face was also covered in sores.

"WHAT?! YOU DID WHAT?! ARE YOU SOME KIND OF IDIOT?!"

"Calm down Alice,"

Mey-Rin and Bard held me back from jumping on Sebastian and strangling him.

"And I told you not to do anything stupid! You bastard!"

"Al-Alice…I'm scared, it's dark and I can't see. Please hug me, I need you."

I sat on the bed as I pulled Ciel into a warm embrace. It was weird hugging my Master but it was weirder that everyone was watching.

"Shhh…Just relax, everyone is here to help. You were attacked by a werewolf's miasma and it has affected your eyesight. You are fine."

Ciel's breathing began to slow and he stopped trembling in my arms, but when Sebastian spoke, Ciel jumped back and started screaming at him,

"GET OUT! GET THAT THING OUT!"

"Ciel, it's only Sebastian,"

"GET HIM OUT! I don't want him here!"

Sebastian sighed and left as did everyone else but myself.

"Ciel, I have to go and help with dinner, Would you like Finny here?"

"No! DON'T LEAVE! Lay here with me!"

"Ciel…"

"That's an Order!"

"Fine,"

SO I lay there with Ciel in bed as he snuggled up to me, he was 13 and I am almost 17, this was very weird. He kept sobbing and trembling but whenever I pet his head gently, he stopped. Finally after an hour or so, he fell asleep and I left.

I approached the kitchen as I saw everyone at work. The village women were also here.

"Morning!"

"Ah, Morning Alice!"

Mey-Rin and Finny called,

"Ah, Finny. Can you look after Ciel for me? Please don't wake him up, I just got him to sleep. But if he does, call me."

"Yes! Of course!"

"Alice, come here please,"

I went up to Sebastian as he instructed me to sit with Snake and peel vegetables and polish the silverware. I accidently stumbled into one of the village women and apologized in German. She had a very gentle face,

"sorry,"

"That's alright, my name is Anne,"

"My name is Alice, it's nice to meet you,"

After making Lunch for Lady Sullivan, Sebastian left with Wolfram, leaving the rest of us to clean up.

After sitting with Snake for a while, I learnt the names of the other women. The lady with the serious and scowling face was Hilde and the other woman with the black hair was Grete.

"I'm tired Snake,"

I let out a loud sigh as I cracked my fingers and back as I stretched.

"Peeling vegetables is boring, says Oscar. Let's go play, says Bronte,"

"I'd love to but Sebastian would skin us alive,"

Later we were called up to the dining room as Lady Sullivan had an announcement about Ciel's health.

"Emotionally, he is unstable but he doesn't seem to have any memory loss. His eyes are unhurt but it's probably a psychological side effect due to the shock. He will be fine as long as his mind and body has lots of rest."

Everyone sighed with relief as Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin leapt for joy.

We all decided to take him home as soon as possible as it would help with the trauma as he is in familiar environments."

Later, we helped with dinner and Wolfram was measuring the ingredients carefully.

"We seem to have run out of wine!"

Sebastian called out to Wolfram who didn't turn to talk to him and gave him some directions,

"The wine cellar is down the stairs all the way back on the right!"

"Understood,"

Then he whispered something to Snake and they left. After a short while, Wolfram seemed to tense and stormed in the direction of Sebastian and Snake. I heard some shouting, then quiet.

After Sebastian and Snake came back, there was this awkward atmosphere between Sebastian and Wolfram, even worse than usual. Suddenly we heard a loud crash and some yelling. I dropped the potato which was half peeled and ran up the stairs to Ciel's room, Carrying the knife with me. I burst through the door to see a huge werewolf. I threw the knife at the werewolf and it got stuck in it's arm. It howled at me and charged.

I jumped to the side but it's claws scratched my arm. I gasped in pain and threw another knife aiming for it's head. It neatly jumped out the way. Finny jumped up and kicked it hard in the face and it fell back slightly. After hearing voices from down stairs, it retreated and jumped out the window, disappearing into the woods below.

I ran up to Finny who had three large scars on his back. Ciel was trembling but he was alright.

Sebastian burst through the door first and then was followed by everyone else.

"What happened?!"

He ran towards me and saw the blood running down my arm. He licked it and clotted the cut. It hurt badly and I tried hard to hold back a groan of pain.

Wolfram and Lady Sullivan finally made it,

"What happened up here?!"

"The werewolf attacked us. Alice helped me defend the Young Master. It jumped out the window!"

Bard offered to chase after it, but everyone knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do right now.

Ciel cried and trembled in Finny's arms and Sebastian looked back at me with a concerned look in his eyes. Lady Sullivan and Wolfram left to perform some ritual or something for protection. Sebastian went to bandage Finny's back and my arm as Snake, Mey-Rin, Bard and Tanaka tried to coax Ciel to sleep.

"NO! I HATE THIS PLACE! I WANT TO GO HOME!"

"Calm down Smile, says Goethe."

"SHUT UP!"

After he bandaged Finny, I sat down on a stool in front of Sebastian. He tightened the bandage around my arm and I hissed in pain.

"Ah, sorry."

"You did that on purpose didn't you?!"

"No, of course not!"

"Sebastian, you seem really tense. Something wrong? Ciel's fine, your meal isn't going to die on you."

Sebastian looked at me with a puzzled look and then smiled.

"It seems the meal is becoming less appetizing. What to do…?"

After an hour of coaxing and bribes, Ciel finally went to sleep.

We were stopped by Wolfram and Lady Sullivan who were going to the village gathering about the werewolf incident.

Sebastian looked back at them as they left. Lady Sullivan and Sebastian exchanged glances.

"Sebastian?"

He sighs and then faces back to us,

"Since this is beyond my expertise, just this once, we will sit and wait."

Later that night, I went to Ciel's room. He was groaning and moaning in his sleep. Nightmares…. Finny walked in and sat down next to me,

"It's so sad to see the Young Master like this. I'm so useless, I can't do anything for him!"

"Finny, you've done the best you can. No one blames you or any of us for this. It was Ciel and Sebastian's choice to investigate about this, and this was the result. It's not your fault. Besides, Ciel only lets myself and you with him. He won't let Mey-Rin, Bard, Tanaka and even Sebastian near him. You're doing something great for him. Anyway, I have to help downstairs, I leave you to care for him!"

"Yes…"

I went down stairs to the kitchen when I heard a loud,

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, did I miss something?"

"There were werewolves in the castle basement!"

"That girl was doing something with them, says Oscar."

"But she doesn't seem to want them attacking people, after all she was terrified when one of the villagers and Ciel was attacked. Maybe she is trying to come up with an agreement with them to stop attacking people. Sort of like a pact?"

"Maybe, that's a good point Alice but something isn't right!"

"Shouldn't we go to the basement?"

"We did, but there was some sort of 'magic' on it and that's why that guy came flying in! Well, when Wolfram comes back, could you distract him for me!"

"What are you going to do now?!"

I sighed as I placed my hands on my hips and glared at him,

"How could I be the Phantomhive Butler, if I couldn't sneak in unnoticed?"

"Hmm…let me think about that!"

Later, Sebastian disappeared and we all pretended that we were doing work.

"Where's the butler?!"

"He's-Uh? He's….he's…"

"I asked where the Butler is!"

I was with snake when Oscar slid onto my shoulder and onto Anne who happened to walk passed. She screamed as Oscar bore his fangs at her and slid down her breasts.

"Snake! DO something about Oscar!"

Everyone looked away as it suddenly became erotic and sexual as Oscar disappeared into her body.

She started shivering as you saw Oscar slithering around under her clothes.

"Don't move, it'll be worse if he bites!"

Sebastian reached under her dress and pulled out Oscar, holding him behind the head where he couldn't bite.

Then after Oscar was removed, Anne fainted.

"It seems Oscar needs to cool his head outside. Come Snake."

"Sebastian I need to ask you something,"

I followed him outside,

"Oscar, you're the worst, says Emily."

Oscar hissed,

"What?"

I asked as Snake's face tensed up,

"I didn't coil up to feel her, I just wanted to smell her, says Oscar. It's another scoop. That woman smells like a werewolf! Says Oscar."

"Wait, then she could be-"

Suddenly we hear a voice behind us,

"Sorry to disturb your conversation."

We sharply turn to find a horse.

I sweat dropped as no one said a thing. Then a rustling sound came from behind Sebastian,

"Do excuse me, I'm here to deliver a letter from the Queen."

"OH, it's just the Queen's Footman, John Brown."

"I am glad you weren't affected by the Werewolf's miasma."

"Thank you. By the way, where is the Earl?"

"He is not feeling well at the moment, I shall deliver this letter to him."

"That's troubling, this is urgent, so read it immediately! Was the message attached! Then I have no choice, just this once, can you read the contents of the letter?"

"ME?"

"It is an urgent matter."

"Well, excuse me."

After some short seconds, Sebastian tensed and his face changed into a worrying expression.

"What? What Sebastian?!"

I stepped forward and he placed the letter back into the envelope.

"I have delivered, I'll be taking my leave."

John Brown and his strange as hell horse left leaving Snake and I confused as hell.

Sebastian ordered Snake and I to go back but I insisted on coming with him. He reluctantly let me but I knew, Sebastian was in business mode.

We knocked on Ciel's door and Finny opened the door.

"Ah it's Alice and Sebas-oops!"

Sebastian just stormed in and Finny wasn't so sure what to do.

"Finny, will you leave for a while?"

"Wait- But!"

Ciel must have heard Sebastian's voice as he began to tremble and shiver.

"NO, NO! GO AWAY!"

"Ciel, it's me!"

I said, he hesitated for a bit but went right back to screaming at Sebastian to piss off.

Finny jumped in between Ciel and Sebastian but Sebastian kept a straight face.

"Did you hear what I said? Please leave!"

"Please wait, the Young Master is-"

Sebastian firmly held onto Finny's wrist as he shoved him outside the door. I could see Finny was using his Superhuman strength but that was no match for Sebastian. He pulled Finny without any pauses or effort.

"Alice, please leave as well."

"What are going to do to Ciel? I am going to stay here and make sure you don't go doing something stupid!"

"Alice, leave!"

His voice cold and harsh, but I didn't falter.

"No."

Sebastian's eyes glowed fuchsia and his expression deepened into annoyance,

"I will only ask you one more time, Alice. Leave!"

I smirked at him,

"You didn't ask me,"

He grabbed my arm but before he could drag me, Ciel latched onto my maid uniform and trembled,

"Alice, stay with me!"

"Ciel's orders are absolute Sebastian! I stay!"

This time, he glared at me. I felt a cold chill run down my spine as he leaned over the top of me,

"Very well, but I will not be responsible for what happens next. I assure you that you will not like it."

Then he turned to Ciel and spoke in the same tone as me,

"We received a letter from the Queen. It seems we are going to be thrown out of the village tomorrow morning. Brooding over your sorrows and fears, curled up in a blanket is not what you should be doing right now. Come, get out of bed."

"NO!"

"Oh? Well, you will abandon your position as Queen's Watchdog then? Very well. You won't have to experience any hardship anymore if you are no longer the Queen's Watchdog. No one will blame you for wanting that forever. The servants will treat you well, however…"

I noticed something black along the floor, coming from the feet of Sebastian. It swarmed around the bed and the whole room. Why didn't I notice this before?!

"ABANDONING YOUR REVENGE IS AGAINST THE CONTRACT!"

The black stuff engulfed Ciel and he screamed. I jumped in to protect him but the black stuff threw me against the wall and held my firmly there so I couldn't interfere. I realized, this was Sebastian. This was the real Sebastian, the hungry, greedy, heartless demon.

"What an utterly boring end. I feel sorry for the people who became victims of your boring existence…" The black stuff began to close around Ciel even more as now I couldn't even see him anymore.

"SEBASTIAN STOP!"

Sebastian turned to me, I froze. For the very first time, I was this terrified of Sebastian. I couldn't move, couldn't say anything, I couldn't even cry.

"Alice~ You might want to close your eyes."

I couldn't even do that. Sebastian licked his lips as he turned back to the squirming, squealing Ciel.

"Well, it wasn't what I was hoping for, but this might fill me up for a bit,"

OH GOD, He was going to eat Ciel now. I tried to move my arms and legs but they remained frozen. I was still in total fear and shock. DAMN IT! I couldn't stop watching. Sebastian got closer as I realized, it was too late. He was going to eat Ciel and that was the end of that.

Then I heard a loud shout as I saw Sebastian flinch.

"SEBASTIAN! You Bastard! Get off me! Get off me right now! That's an order!"

The black things retreated from Ciel as he was left coughing. I was released from my prison as I fell to the ground. I was still shivering but I managed to move again. Now I knew not to get on the bad side of Sebastian.

"Damn that was the rudest wake up call! This is terrible behaviour towards your Master!"

"Yes, do excuse me! You were tossing and turning so badly. Good morning My Lord…"

Sebastian smiled at Ciel and Ciel smiled at Sebastian. Then he kicked Sebastian and stomped his foot onto Sebastian's shoulder.

"You. Really tried to eat me just now, didn't you?"

"No, no. I was only 90% sure."

"You would unconsciously eat your Master? Damn Demon!"

Ciel kicked Sebastian in the face.

"yes, because I am a butler and a demon."

"Welcome back Ciel!"

I finally had the courage to speak up as I dusted myself off. Then I turned to Sebastian and punched him hard in the shoulder.

"You do that again and I'll kill you! Bloody hell, I bruised my behind because of you."

"Ah yes, I apologise that you had to see that. But I warned you that you wouldn't like what I was going to do."

"well didn't think you would eat Ciel!"

"Anyway, why did you become like that?"

Ciel sighed and told the other servants to come in.

As Sebastian opened the door, everyone tumbled in as they listened in on our conversation.

"There is something I need to tell you. I'm sorry."

Everyone stared at him like he had gone mad, well madder than before.

"Through my carelessness I have caused you all to suffer. Please forgive me."

He bowed his head as we all stared at him,

"No, Young Master!"

"Please raise your head,"

"You can't help being cursed! Says Bronte."

"Yeah, that's right!"

"Ciel, you now we would do anything for you because we serve you, apologies like that are unnecessary although they are nice!" I joked as Sebastian said nothing.

"As your Master, I swear that you will no longer had to experience or see that side of me ever again. It was disgraceful and childish. So that's why I ask you… Please serve me again from today on!"

All together we saluted him and Sebastian bowed,

"YES MY LORD!"

'says Bronte,"

We all sweat dropped as Bard yelled at Snake as he ruin the touching moment.

"It's sudden but, as you Master I have an order for you."

We awited for something noble only to hear him say,

"Please forget about how I was acting up till yesterday, Right now!"

We all stared at him for a split second as we all burst out laughing. Sebastian tried so hard not to laugh out loud as I slapped my knee a couple times and hugged my stomach as it hurt from laughing.

After everyone had calmed down, Sebastian handed Ciel the letter. After a brief moment of Sebastian explaining that he investigated deeper, we were given orders as to what to do next.

After Ciel and Sebastian dealt with something and retrieves the Green Witch, he will send a flare which will tell us to begin the operation. We would meet up and swap Lady Sullivan's clothes with Ciel to confuse the enemy. Finny, Tanaka and Mey-Rin were in charge of taking care of Lady Sullivan and making sure she gets safely to our destination. Snake, Bard and I would take Ciel and act as a distraction. We will split up and head in different ways but eventually meet up together.

That night, Sebastian took me to bed.

"Hey Sebastian, that was your true form right?"

He glanced down at me and smiled,

"Not quite."

"Honestly, I was terrified. I couldn't move at all and I was afraid of you. It felt like that person in of me wasn't you anymore."

"I apologise for giving you such a fright. Shall I accompany you in bed tonight? Shall I act as a comfort while you sleep?"

"No thanks. But I just wanted to put it out there, I hate you but I like you. I'm confused Sebastian. Sometimes I want to go back to the life as a street rat, but sometimes I wanted to be with you and Ciel. It's a complicated feeling but today, I finally came up with a decision. I have chosen to stay here with you and live this life. I have moved on from the past and I have arrived at the present."

"I am glad that is how you feel. But you must know by now what you are right?"

"Hm?"

"Never mind. Get some rest, tomorrow will be a busy day."

"Night Bassy~"

"Please don't call me that! Night Alice~"

As he left the room, I flushed. I was so unsure why I told him that. Now he believes that I like him. URGH I'm an idiot. But then again, it felt nice to tell him that. Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Well sort of anyway. Tomorrow huh? It's going to be a pretty exciting day. Hopefully I don't die because that would suck, a lot.

**End of chapter**

**So how was that chapter? I hope you guys like it! Finally I can get some work done and study for exams which start tomorrow. God I'm scared! If any of you guys have advice for studying for exams, please tell me. After exams, I will have plenty of time to write for you so stay tuned for the next chapters! **

**P.s. if you guys wouldn't mind, please review and tell me how you think of my story. I know it's a hassle but I would love it if you did. 333**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – fight or flight?**

**YES! EXAMS ARE OVER! I AM SO HAPPY THAT I CANT CONTAIN MY HAPPINESS!DIGAKHSJFSFAS SO BLOODY HAPPY! I AM FREEE! Right, anyway… I am very happy because I found that I have 43 followers and more than 4k views. I am so thankful that people have tried to read my fanfic and some have enjoyed it! I am very grateful that you guys have continued to read it and I really enjoy writing for you all! So thank you again and I really hope you do read this fanfic to the very end!**

**I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER!**

**Alice: congrats!**

**Me: thank you. But doing the exams is one thing. Passing is another.**

**Alice: Don't tell me you failed! **

**Me: I just finished it today! They can't give back the results this early!**

**Ciel: Congratulations on finishing your exams!**

**Me: Thank you Ciel! All my hard work has paid off and now I have a very long weekend! I get to sleep in and chill all day. No more worrying and staying up to 11, 12 and sometimes 1 studying!**

**p.s. to all of you out there, I am a very early sleeper. I usually sleep at like 9.**

**Sebastian: you wouldn't even need to worry that you passed if you let me tutor you!**

**Me: NO thanks! Besides it's finally over! Now please let me write for our lovely readers!**

~Alice's P.O.V. ~

"So everyone knows what to do right?!" I asked, twitching with adrenaline and excitement.

"YEP!"

Suddenly we see this red flare in the sky and we all rush to find our beloved Ciel.

With Snake's snakes' awesome sense of smell, we knew he was someone close. Mey-Rin was obviously the first to actually spot them though as we approached Ciel and Lady Sullivan.

"Ciel!"

"Finally,"

"Sorry we took so long!"

"You ok?!"

"Yep, anyway, as planned we move into two groups and escape! Our escape plan starts now!"

Snake, Bard, Ciel and I went one way and Mey-Rin, Finny and Tanaka went the other way. Ciel was dressed in Lady Sullivan's clothes and vice versa. We ran as fast as we could to escape. The rush and adrenaline was too much for me as I laughed as we ran.

"Alice, Shut up!"

"Sorry, this is just really exciting!"

Ciel rolled his eyes at me as we speed up.

"I can feel them coming, says Oscar!"

"LADY!"

We turned our heads to see Wolfram and his team very close behind.

"Shit! Snake, let them dance!"

Snake tapped the ground a couple of times and from the tree tops, thousands of snakes fell on top of the soldiers, biting and strangling them to death.

I high fived Bard as we both smiled at each other.

"That was awesome, your friends are amazing Snake!"

Then Wolfram fired shots at us,

"Halt!"

Bard turned around, returning bullets,

"I-I can't understand what you're saying!"

He turned to Snake and I who were hiding in nearby trees.

"I'll buy you some time, go!"

"Ok, says Oscar!"

Snake and I ran.

We ran faster as we heard a loud BOOM behind us but we didn't stop to see the effects of the marmalade bomb.

More gunshots behind us and I heard Bard shout in pain,

"Run faster! He's catching up!"

Bard yelled as I turned around to see Wolfram approaching. He reminded me of the werewolves. He no longer seemed human.

Snake passed me, as I stopped to confront Wolfram.

"STOP! I don't want to hurt you!"

He didn't listen to me as he aimed a throw to my face but I dodged it neatly. I threw some knives at him but he also dodged them. I blocked his path to Snake as I faced him, one on one.

"Move!"

"NO, I have a job from the Young Master which I intend to carry out! I will not let you get in the way!"

He pounced on me. I threw him off and got into a ready stance. My hand to hand combat was not great but it would buy lots of time for Snake and Ciel.

This time I went on the offensive. I aimed lots of my kicks to his head, chest and the knees to weaken him but clearly, Wolfram was a very good fighter. He dodged them without any thought and hit me hard in the stomach. I spat out blood and he made a run for it. I wasn't going to let him do that. I latched on to his leg and refused to let go. He kicked my head a couple of times but I was desperate. Seeing as he was distracted with me, I grabbed one of my knives and dug it into his thigh but that didn't seem to affect him at all.

He kicked me off and ran after Snake. I spat out more blood but I ran after him. My sight was getting worse but I kept going, regardless that I was running blind.

"SNAKE HE'S COMING!"

I shouted at the top of my lungs as I head a painful shout. I focused my eyes on the source of that noise to see Snake fall to the ground and Ciel flying to the other side.

Wolfram instantly ran to Ciel and help him gently,

"LADY?!"

Then Ciel sat up and put a gun to Wolfram's head.

"Thank you for coming. Here's your tip!"

Then he fired the gun. Wolfram's head snapped back and for a split second, I thought Ciel got him but both he and I were wrong. Wolfram blew a hard blow to Ciel's cheek, knocking him to the ground. He also stomped on his hand to make Ciel release the gun. The gun had grazed the side of Wolfram's head, blood covered Ciel's face and a huge bruise stained Ciel's pale complexion.

"If ONLY…If only you didn't come! The-The LADY would…"

He began to choke Ciel as well as point a gun to his head.

"CIEL!"

Then out of nowhere, some fat German guy blocked the gun with his stubby knife.

"What's this? I didn't realise he had a daughter!"

Then Ciel looked at him with shock,

"Y-You're! Diederich!"

"Who's fault do you think that is?! Also…"

He blocked Wolfram's attack with a knife and yelled in Bard's direction,

"Now! YOU STUBBLE!"

Wolfram took that as if there was back up but Bard had no clue what was going on as Diederich kicked Wolfram hard in the stomach. He shot Wolfram in the wrist and sent a barrage of shots at him as he ran behind a tree.

"Th-Thanks Diederich! But what are you doing here?"

"You ask that too? You laid your hands on something terrible! Like father like son I guess!"

"If you're talking about the poison gas that's already-"

Ciel was cut off when Diederich turned to him with a horrified expression,

"NO! It's not that! In this forest, the army is-"

Diederich stopped mid sentence and threw Ciel to the ground,

"GET DOWN EVERYONE!"

There was this loud sound of something big coming. It was clearly strong and big enough to break thick ass trees in half. Then this buzzing sound followed after the loud rumbling noise and this huge white light filled the sky. Snake knocked me to the ground and held my head down as we cuddle together to escape the loud noise.

I glanced up to see that it was a huge blast of something. Something that I had never seen before and something that would give me nightmares. After the blast had stopped, I looked up to see that a huge section of the forest had been blown to bits, leaving burnt tree stumps and destruction in it's path.

"What the hell was that?!"

I yelled at Diederich,

"That-"

I turned in Ciel's direction to see this huge metal blob with a huge ass cannon attached to the front. It was like a moving castle but wasn't majestic in the least.

"A fucking moving cannon?!"

"Don't be dumbfounded, RUN!"

Diederich helped us run as we tried to escape the sights of the cannon thing.

"That, is the latest model of armoured land vehicle, A panzer!"

"The hell?!"

We all fled like rats as gin shots fired at us.

"Shit! They have soldiers on the outside too!"

I helped Bard by throwing knives at the men and managed to get 2 or 3 off guard, striking them dead centre of their heads.

Bard tried to shoot the Panzer but the bullets bounced off and kept moving as if the attack was a slight tickle.

"Ciel? HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE?!"

"I-I don't know! This wasn't part of the plan!"

Diederich yelled something at Ciel but I couldn't hear through all this chaos and fearing that I would be blasted by some cannon on wheels.

Ciel suddenly tripped over as the cannon began to fire. Diederich, Bard and Snake were too far forward and I could get to Ciel in time, but we wouldn't be able to get out of the range of the blast.

I jumped onto Ciel and pushed him behind a tree stump that was out of range of the blast. It was too late for me to stand up and run as the cannon fired. I closed my eyes. This was the end. I was going to die.

I lived an interesting life though. I looked at Ciel who stared at me with huge shocked eyes as I smiled and the blast hurtled towards me. The world seemed to stop for a second as I saw the blinding light approach.

I felt something hit me and I knew that it was over.

I heard shouting and people calling my name but I couldn't respond.

"Jeez, you're so reckless Alice!"

I looked up to see Sebastian's face.

"I'm not dead?!"

"No,"

"Oh God Sebastian…"

"Another one is coming!"

Diederich grabbed Ciel from behind the tree stump as Sebastian helped me up. I brushed myself off as he wiped the blood off my face.

Again we turned to run as Sebastian held Ciel in his arms like some princess as we sprinted in the other direction.

Ciel turned to Bard and Snake,

"Bard, Snake go with Diederich to the railway. Also show Finny and the others where to go with a flare!"

"Yes sir!"

He turned to Diederich and tossed him the case with the Sulin in it.

"Go now!"

"Sebastian, Alice and I will take care of this panzer!"

So everyone else kept running but Sebastian and I stopped and faced the Panzer.

"Wait!"

Diederich seemed to not like the idea of leaving this job to Sebastian and I.

But Bard made sure to assure that we were going to be absolutely fine.

"Our Butler and Maid duo are unstoppable!"

After the others disappeared, Ciel ordered Sebastian to put him down.

"I'm afraid I cant do that. I forgot to bring you an extra pair of shoes and I can't allow you to go bare foot. Besides you like quite petite and fit the image of the green witch so much that you should stay like this."

"SHUT UP!"

"I'm joking!"

"Sebastian this is no time to joke around! We're about to be burnt to ashes by this metal block of destruction!"

"SEBASTIAN, ALICE! THIS IS AN ORDER! DESTROY THAT PANZER!"

"Yes My Lord!"

Machine guns came from the sides of the Panzer as Sebastian and I split up to dodge the bullets. Sebastian jumped toward and with his killer kick he kicked the Panzer, but it didn't do much but leave a small dent.

The foot men appeared and shot at Sebastian but I backed him up by hitting them in the face with some knives.

Sebastian jumped behind a tree and I did the same. I clutched my stomach, I had been shot. It was probably when I dodged the machine guns. Unlike a certain demon, I couldn't dodge things like that so perfectly, after all I was human, I think.

Then I saw a black blur fly passed as I saw Sebastian dash at the infantry. They fired many bullets at him but without dropping a sweat, Sebastian dodged them all without hurting Ciel. I gasped in awe which I usually don't when it comes to Sebastian. I mean I live with the bastard 24/7.

While the infantry were distracted by Sebastian I rushed behind them and slit their throats before even noticing I was there. There were four men left who noticed but I ended their pitiful lives by nailing them between the eyes with my knives.

The other section of infantry was taken care of by Sebastian who used Bard's marmalade bomb. Then Sebastian stood in front of the panzer as it pointed straight at him. Ready to fire and kill them. Just as the cannon fired, Sebastian kicked the cannon and bent it upwards so that the Panzer flipped up but fell back down. He handed Ciel to me and then he jumped up and punched a hole on the top and tore the lid open.

"The Young Master was right. The top is thin and soft."

I saw lots of small lights as gun fires followed. But bullets weren't going to stop him. He caught the bullets with his fingers and teeth without any even hurting him.

He giggled gently,

"You look like some mice stuck in a trap. Trembling so close to each other in a box. Since you all look so pathetic, My Master decided to give you some gifts from a household's chef. By all means enjoy them!"

Then Sebastian jumped back to us as the whole Panzer blew up and burst into flames.

Ciel laughed as we watched the flames flicker and felt the warmth against our skin.

"That was more like a moving oven than a moving weapon. Good riddance."

"I believe you have outdone yourself again Sebastian!"

He chuckled as he looked at me and with his famous smile, smirked at me,

"How could I be the Phantomhive butler, if I couldn't handle some mice in a trap?"

Then I felt this chilling presence behind me as I quickly turned behind me to see two Grim Reapers in the trees. My eyes widened as they saw me spot them,

"Ciel! Look!"

Sebastian and Ciel also turn around to see them.

They seem to talk about something and the smaller kid looking one stared at me with awe as he or she smiled at us and waved. After they disappeared.

"Anyway, we should get back quickly!"

"Yep!"

So we ran to our destination. On the way, close to our destination, we heard a train horn as we knew that it was time to pick up the pace.

Upon arrival, we just saw Wolfram get shot by Hilde who had miraculously survived the Panzer explosion. Sebastian and I crept behind her and I pulled out a knife and dug it into the side of her neck.

"Oh, some of the food escaped from the oven. I guess the fire wasn't hot enough~"

Then I pulled out the knife as she collapsed to the ground dead.

"Now, she's dead!"

We helped Wolfram reunite with his beloved Master. I carried Ciel on my back as Sebastian carried Wolfram onto the moving train.

"L-La-dy…"

Sebastian shushed him,

"Mr Wolfram, a butler isn't allowed to die before their master."

Ciel gave us orders to help out Wolfram's bleeding.

"Sebastian, heat a knife until it becomes red. Alice, get all the cloth and water you can!"

I stood up to get some water when I clutched my stomach. My hand was dark red as my blood trickled off my hand.

"What's wrong Alice?!"

"N-nothing!"

I ran to get water and came back.

"Alice, you're bleeding!"

"It's no big deal, it's just a little graze that's all! Tend to Wolfram's wounds first!"

Sebastian heated Diederich's knife until it was indeed red hot.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! you said yourself that it was your duty as the Green Witch to protect everyone didn't you?! He's the only one left! SO SAVE HIM, WITH YOUR OWN TWO HANDS!"

Sebastian placed a cloth in his mouth to restrain him from screaming as Lady Sullivan placed the knife on his bleeding wound.

"IF YOU DIE. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Wolfram fainted under the pain but the bleeding stopped and he was safe.

"Now Alice your wound!"

"No, I don't need any treatement, just a bandage would be fine."

"Let me see your wound…"

"Fine,"

I showed him my wound, it was small but it was still bleeding. Sebastian cleaned it with a cloth and used one of my knives to get the bullet out. Luckily, it was close to the surface so I only experience little less pain than Wolfram.

Sebastian bandaged it up and kissed it,

"If you continue to be so reckless, you'll scar your soft, lady like skin Alice~"

"SH-SHUT UP!"

I blushed as everyone stared at us weirdly and Ciel sweatdropped.

I sat there next to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, I'm tired. Can I go to sleep for a bit?"

"Very well,"

I lay in his lap and all I could feel was the warmth in his lap as he let me sleep there. He stroked my head a couple times before I blacked out. I felt something deep inside me open up.

I looked up to see a huge golden door, shrouded in darkness. In front was a sign which said,

"Open at your own peril."

But as the stupid, reckless person I was, I opened the door. But there was nothing but a black, never ending void. Then I heard a voice.

"Not yet… The door will reveal what's behind it at the right time…"

Then the door shut close, leaving me in the dark.

"Alice~…..Alice~"

I opened my eyes as Sebastian's face crept forward towards mine.

"We are here. Time to wake up!"

"No…Not yet! I'm still tired!"

I whined as Sebastian chuckled slightly. His chest moving up and down. As I sat up I leaned against his body to help me up. I could feel the very distinctive muscles and I blushed.

"What is it? Alice~"

"Nothing, I'm still tired that's all!"

I looked ahead of us, as I saw the sun rising above the horizon.

"Gorgeous!"

"Indeed…"

**End of chapter**

**I'm sorry that it was so short! Although, since I want to have lots of catch up sleep. I'm going to sleep early so… yeah! Anyway, I hope you really enjoyed it and I please review if there is something bothering you or you just want to say something to me! Stay tuned for the next chapter guys!**


	16. ATTENTION

**Hey guys! I've decided to put my black butler fanfic on hold because I'm following the manga and well, since the manga updates monthly, there isn't much to write about. So I will start a new fanfic but at the same time work on my black butler one if possible. I was debating whether or not I should do a Vampire Knight fanfic or a KNB fanfic and I think I'll do a KNB fanfic. So I would love it if you guys would support me the same for my new fanfic as you have done so for this one. **

**I Thank all of you for supporting me and I hope you will continue to enjoy reading my fanfics!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Not sure I like the sounds of that**

**Hi Everyone! It's been a while since I've updated but if you guys didn't know, our dearly beloved Toboso Yana has been updating and pleasing us with her wonderful Black Butler chapters! So I am going to continue with this fanfic as well as my KNB one. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**I don't own Black Butler.**

**Alice: Finally! I was beginning to think that you had abandoned us!**

**Me: hahaha! You're funny! I was simply on hiatus while I waited for motivation and inspiration to continue writing! Besides, you guys know that I love you very much!**

**Sebastian: Am I not enough inspiration?**

**Me: As much as I love you Sebas-Chan~ You aren't…**

**Ciel: Well, get on with it. The readers are waiting. It'll be your funeral by the time you start writing.**

**Me: Alright! Alright! No need to be so….uh…'Ciel' about it.**

**Ciel: What's that supposed to mean?!**

**Me: Nothing, let's get on with it! *sigh***

~Alice's P.O.V. ~

"Oh god, I feel like a complete mess!"

Ciel rolled his eyes at me,

"That's because you are. With that wound on your stomach that could open up at any moment, I would say you are a miracle to be walking like that."

I smirked and gave Ciel a teasing look,

"Oh what's this? Is the Young Master worried about me?"

Ciel went red but glared with a venomous glance at me which made me look to the floor and pretend I never said that.

Sebastian, who was holding Sullivan, glanced down at me and I quickly snapped my head to the other side to avoid his stare, but I could feel it piercing through.

"What are you staring at?"

Sebastian gave me one of his fake smiles,

"Oh no, nothing at all. It's just that I noticed that the white ends of your hair have risen higher up."

I quickly grabbed my long and flowy pink hair to see that from the white that used to be only at the ends of my hair, it was now at least reached 10cm upwards and I began to stress out.

We followed Diederich to his manor to be greeted by his butler. Everyone was a complete mess. There were rips and tears in our clothing, our hair were sticking everywhere and our faces had soot and dirt all over it. Sebastian, Ciel and I had a couple of bruises as well as dried up blood.

I almost burst into laughter when I realized that Ciel was still wearing a dress. I let out a snort but quickly covered it up with a cough as Ciel turned back as if he knew that I was laughing at him.

"Heinrich, Call a doctor and prepare a bath."

"yes sir!"

He bowed to Ciel and greeted him in English. His English was pretty good and he helped us with the wounded.

When we arrived at the main hall, it had a much more different atmosphere to the Phantomhive Manor. Unlike ours, it was bright and radiated a peaceful, serene and clean aura while ours was quite dark, old and well tainted.

After settling into our rooms, Mey-Rin advised me to take a bath to clear out the wound so that it wouldn't get dirty and infected. I was planning to take one anyway so I hopped into the bath that Ciel and Sebastian were not in.

"Ouch! That stings like hell! Jeez, if I was more careful, this wouldn't have happened!"

I hissed as the warm water seeped into my wound, but the pain faded away as I got used to the pain. I was mid way through washing my hair when I heard a tsking from behind me.

I looked up to see Sebastian was shaking his head from side to side and smirking at me.

"THE FUCK!? GET OUT SEBASTIAN! I'M STILL TAKING A BATH!"

He sighed and put his finger to his mouth, telling me to shut it.

"What's the harm Alice? I've seen you naked before."

I hissed back at him, covering myself while still in the tub,

"That doesn't mean you can look at me though!"

He chuckled and tilted my head back.

"You haven't been washing your hair right. I will do it for you."

"No thanks. Get out!"

He ignored me though and began to gently massage my head as he thoroughly washed my hair. I couldn't help but relax as it felt really good. Well, Sebastian was meant to be good at everything because he's a demon.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I would like to thank you for saving me before."

Sebastian remained silent and then he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"You are most welcome…"

I felt myself go red as I stared up at his face. Was it just me, or had Sebastian become more attractive? I quickly looked back down to avoid looking at him and he began to pour water over my hair, rinsing off the soap.

"Alright, I am done. Shall I help you get changed too?"

There was a hint of mischief in his voice and I threw the soap bar at him,

"NO you big pervert! Get out!"

Sebastian finally got out and I rushed to get my clothes back on when I realized that I couldn't go back to wearing my torn and bloody clothing.

"Shit! I didn't bring any clothes with me…. Damn it!"

I jumped back when I heard the door knock and Mey-Rin's voice came from the other side.

"Um…Alice! I've brought you some clothes. Mr Sebastian said that you needed some."

"Thanks Mey-Rin!"

I opened the door and Mey-Rin handed me the spare uniform that she had brought with her. Unlike mine, hers was dirty but not torn or bloody. I quickly put on my uniform and went to find Ciel.

I walked around the halls and I seemed to be getting nowhere. It was like a bloody maze as I continued to trek further into the centre, getting myself lost.

"Ah, you must be looking for your master, am I correct?"

I flinched and turned around to see Heinrich who was motioning for me to follow him.

"Yes, and thank you for helping us before."

"You are most welcome, miss maid."

He led me to a fancy room where I found Diederich, Ciel and Sebastian who were in a heated conversation.

"What?! Undertaker was here?! Why was he in Germany?"

While Ciel and Sebastian looked shocked, Diederich was calmly eating a sandwich.

"I don't know. He said he had something to do in France and then stopped by. But I didn't know he was involved with the sinking of that giant ship you were on."

I stood beside Ciel and looked at Sebastian with a confused looked in which he returned.

"Why France?"

The words slipped from my mouth.

Diederich shrugged but his look became serious as he told us about Undertaker's visit. There was nothing surprising about his behaviour with Diederich when he teased him about his weight and size but what really shocked me was when Diederich said he was crying as he looked at the picture with Vincent Phantomhive.

"He said this I quote, 'Poor thing, even his bones burned to ashes, with such a death it's just….'"

I looked confused at Diederich, Undertaker was crying?

"But what really shocked me was when he said that the Earl of Phantomhive was still alive."

I shot an alarmed look at Ciel and Sebastian. That…it couldn't be. Even though I haven't known Ciel for long or about his past, I knew that his father and mother were burned to death while Ciel was taken by some group as offering to demons and that's how he met Sebastian.

"Wait. Does Undertaker mean you or does he mean someone else? I can't be your father because he's dead right?"

Our conversation was stopped when Heinrich came through the door, inviting us to dinner. We followed Diederich to the dining hall to find that Sullivan was gorging herself in a manner that would wasn't the best.

"Sebastian, this kind of behaviour would not be accepted before the Queen. Do something about it."

He gave a sly and sinister smile as I prayed for the little witch's safety because I've seen and experienced Sebastian's 'lessons' and they are not fun at all.

"Very well, I will do something about this."

I looked over to see Sullivan shiver slightly and I hoped for the best. After dinner, we went to see if Wolfram was alright. The doctor was very shocked to see that he was healing so fast and thank goodness. Wolfram is a good guy and I felt sorry for him.

"How are you Wolfram?"

He looked up at me and nodded.

"Better. Where is Master Sullivan?"

She sat on the seat beside his bed,

"I am here Wolfram, how are you feeling? Does it still hurt?"

"No, I am well. You…Sebastian. Why did you save me?"

Sebastian once again, gave him his fake smile,

"Oh, the Young Master ordered me to."

Wolfram sadly looked at Sullivan, his grief and regret obvious in his eyes,

"I am-"

"No, it's alright. I betrayed you first. I wanted to see the world and I ignored you. I left you and yet you still protected me. So it's a draw."

Wolfram began to cry as he sat up and hugged Sullivan. It was a touching scene and I went outside. Sebastian took Ciel to bed and I went to my room.

"Man, I'm so tired!"

I thought about Undertaker for a bit. His actions still confused me. First he created moving corpses but for what reason? And then he comes to Germany and cries over the death of Vincent. I kept thinking that Undertaker had seriously lost the plot but there must have been a really good reason for him to do all this.

The next morning we got on a train to head back to London. We disguised Wolfram and Sullivan to match the English fashion. On the train, Sullivan wouldn't sit still as she stared in awe of the beautiful surroundings. Once again, I pulled out my art book and began to draw. This time, I drew Sullivan staring out of the window with Wolfram smiling at her. It was a cute scene to draw. But it was hard as she wouldn't stay in one spot.

We got on the ship that would take us to Britain and once again, she was running around, staring at the ocean and the sky.

"Lady Sullivan, I think you would like to see this."

She turned to me and grabbed my hand, I led her to the front of the boat and showed her the dolphins that were swimming beside.

"WHAT ARE THEY?! They are so cute?"

"They are dolphins Lady Sullivan. They occasionally swim by boats and ships."

She continued to watch them as they jumped out of the water. They eventually left though to her disappointment and she went back to watching the ocean.

When we arrived though, Wolfram and Sullivan couldn't keep their mouths shut as they stared at London with complete awe. Unlike Germany, or where they were from, the atmosphere was much more different.

"This is what Queen Victoria is ruling over? Amazing…"

"You two, to avoid suspicion please speak English from now on."

Wolfram sighed,

"I can't speak English very well."

Sebastian smiled, sending chills down my spine,

"I will have to teach you then."

Ciel shook his head in annoyance, his patience was wearing thin.

"Anyway, they are not ready yet. We should meet the Queen within a week's time."

"Why so early?"

Ignoring me, he took us to Miss Hopkin's store to get some clothing for himself and Sullivan. When we walked in, we were greeted by two women who were wearing very interesting clothing. Something that was very Hopkin.

"Welcome to Hopkins, the tailor."

Sebastian smiled at them while Wolfram and Sullivan stared, totally in awe at the two women and their choice of clothing.

"It has been a while. We are here to request something."

Then from behind the store, we saw Miss Hopkins burst into the room covered in measuring tape and fabric.

"I FEEL THE PRESENCE OF A YOUNG MAN! MEG, AUGUSTA! I WONDER WHO IT IS?!"

Then she spotted Ciel and raced right up to him, squealing and blushing as she welcomed him. Sebastian said something to her, only to be completely ignored as her attention turned to Sullivan.

"Well, Earl. Who is this lovely young lady?"

Ciel rolled his eyes and sighed deeply,

"She is a guest that I look after."

Miss Hopkins inspected the dress she was wearing and shook her head.

"This dress. It's so poorly made. The quality is good but it's too plain."

Sebastian tried to keep a straight face at the comments as he was the one who made the dress. I covered my mouth to keep my laughter to myself.

"OH! Miss Maid! How is the dress I made for you?!"

"Unfortunately, in an accident, I tore it badly, I am currently borrowing Mey-Rin's uniform..."

She quickly latched onto my arm, smoke coming from her nose as she began to mutter some nonsense to herself.

"THAT'S FINE! I CAME UP WITH A NEW IDEA FOR YOUR UNIFORM ANYWAY! COME Miss Maid!"

Her eyes glistened with a horrifying look which made me feel like being around Sebastian was safer.

She dragged me away and I looked to Sebastian for help who only smiled and waved as I glared at him and cursed under my breath.

She began my measurements. Her touch against my skin made me shiver as she proceeded with measuring my bust.

"My fountain of imagination is overflowing! I've got just the design for you!"

She finally let me go and she dragged Sullivan away with her.

"The ladies who are granted the audience with the Queen have a social rule of wearing their hair up. It is a relief that Miss Sullivan's hair is long enough-"

"Um…Hate to burst your bubble Sebastian, but you might want to reconsider what you've said."

I pointed to Sullivan who had returned with her hair cut. It was something like the Alice style or something like that…. To be completely honest, it suited her better than her long hair. Her long hair made her look too old.

Although Sebastian and the other's didn't seem to think the same as Sebastian looked completely horrified with her hair.

"How does it look?"

I smiled and gave her a big thumbs up,

"It looks very good on you Lady Sullivan. You look very lovely!"

Wolfram blushed a little, I guess he still dotes on her like she's his daughter or something.

Sebastian on the other hand was facing the other way with a face palm and he was very distressed.

"Don't worry Sebastian, you are too worked up on tradition and rules! Besides, some rules are meant to be broken."

Miss Hopkins came running out looking quite satisfied.

"Among the little girls, the Alice Style is the current craze! Women's hairstyle must also have freedom!"

Sebastian and Miss Hopkins got into a heated conversation as he glared at her while she jeered at him,

"Even if it is fashionable, you should have respected the social rule to an extent."

"Do we really need to do this Mister Hard-Head?!"

Sebastian, knowing that he had lost to her, gave up and decided to head home.

"Miss Maid, Look forward to your new Uniform! I think you will like it very much!"

I nervously nodded and waved back as we got in the carriage back to the mansion. Soma jumped on Ciel and half cried and yelled.

"You went to Germany and didn't invite me?! Also, I can't believe that you came back with a concubine…"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

We all giggled as Ciel tried to explain to Soma but he wasn't going to listen, knowing how airheaded and imbecilic Soma was.

Sebastian went to prepare afternoon tea. He made some small cakes and cream puffs with Higgens Earl Grey tea. Sullivan grabbed some sugar cubes and placed it in her tea and reached for some cakes when Sebastian whipped out his, training stick and smacked her hand.

"Alright enough!"

"OW!"

Sebastian began to radiate his teaching aura and his inner strictness and evil emanated through the room as he tapped the stick in his hands and smiled at the poor girl.

"Young Lady….your beneficial lesson to attend Her Majesty the Queen's tea meeting has already begun. 'This seems yummy' is poor language and should never be used! You cannot touch the sugar cubes with your hands! It is preposterous to reach out for the cake before it has been recommended!"

"WHAT?!"

"Lady Sullivan, I advise to you that you should listen to Sebastian or else, it will get worse….much worse…"

I shivered at the remembrance of when Sebastian was training me to clean properly and prepare food. I had gotten bruises all over my hands from his harsh lessons and constant lecturing. I constantly got lectured because I never listened to him about how I was a lady even if I was a maid and I should act like one.

I didn't give a shit about being a lady and always got scolded for that. Soma was now also shivering as he was thankful that he wasn't needing any of Sebastian's 'lessons'.

"If she is to be a fine lady in a week's time….The beginning is tea party manners. Until you can do this well, you have to wait."

She began to cry as Sebastian took her plate of cake away from her. If Sebastian did that to me I would have probably killed him in his sleep, well, that's if he sleeps.

Wolfram came to her defense though but Sebastian gently brushed him off,

"By all means, complain to me in English. That way, I will actually listen to you."

Wolfram immediately grabbed a dictionary and began to find the right words to say.

She turned to Ciel for help only to have him side with Sebastian,

"Ciel say something!"

"Yeah, he's being mean to the poor lady!"

"If we spoil her, she won't improve. So…Do your best!"

Then he stuffed himself with some cake. That night at dinner, Sebastian continued to scold her,

"Don't slurp your soup! That's a mouthful! More elegance! Ladies can't have seconds!"

I was beginning to feel really sorry for her.

"Sebastian, you're enjoying this aren't you?"

He turned and smiled at me,

"No, whatever do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes at him and walked past him,

"Don't kid yourself! I can see through your lies…"

That night, Sullivan and Ciel were talking before she rushed out the room and I helped her.

"Lady Sullivan, don't lose hope. It's just Sebastian's way of helping you. He's harsh but after, it's kinda worth it."

"Kinda? It hurts and I feel so restricted!"

"I understand how you feel. I went through that too… I still get nightmares."

"How do you do it? Can you teach me instead?!"

"Unfortunately, I can't but I can give you some tips!"

"Okay! Anything!"

"First, don't lose hope. If you practice and concentrate, it'll work out. Also if Sebastian tells you something, do it without questioning him. You can complain and let your anger out later. Also, never let your emotions show around him. I am beginning to believe that he enjoys seeing people suffer."

"I see… He's so mean!"

"Well, good night Lady Sullivan and make sure to get lots of rest. Tomorrow is going to be a tough day!"

I ran into Sebastian that night on my way to my room.

"Alice, what are you doing so late at night?"

"Nothing. Just on my way back to my room."

"Very well, rest well."

"yeah.. thanks…."

"Oh also, I forgot to say this, but tomorrow you are to assist me with training Miss Sullivan. I have told Mey-Rin to do your jobs for tomorrow."

"Yeah fine… I was going to ask to help anyway. You need to chill out sometimes and stop being such a hard-head."

He slammed his hands on the wall, trapping me between his arms. He moved his face closer to mine and smirked. I could feel his warm breath on my face as looked up at his eyes which were glowing slightly.

"What? You got offended by what I said?"

He moved closer and whispered in my ear,

"Of course not. But sometimes, I can't help but attack such defenseless prey…"

I pushed him away and straightened out my clothes,

"Funny, because this prey can defend herself perfectly fine."

He smirked as he realized that I had pinned his shoes to the ground with a sneak knife attack. I smirked at him back and closed the door and locked it.

That morning, Wolfram came to help Lady Sullivan with her walking.

"On this occasion, it is essential that you curtsy. Alice, please show her how to properly curtsy."

I came forward and dropped low into a curtsy and smiled gently. I winked at her, avoiding Sebastian's glance and she winked back.

"So then. Mister Wolfram, please support her."

She went to curtsy but her movements were slow and rigid. I didn't blame her, she was still unsteady on her feet and she couldn't even stand up properly without support from either her crutches or someone else.

"Draw back you chin so your teeth do no show when you are smiling."

"H..ow do you do yo-ur Majesty…"

"Well, that's good. However your pronounciation is a bit of a problem isn't it? Ah that's it! Alice go get 'them'…"

"you aren't serious!?"

"When have I never been serious?"

"Ah, good point."

I went to get these mouth braces which helped with pronounciation. Wearing them hurt like hell and they were annoying.

"This will help with your pronunciation while watching the movement of your tongue. If you can do it, we shall have a break!"

It took an hour and yet they were still at it. Finally Sullivan gave up and started yelling and probably swearing but because of her mouth brace, nothing was heard properly and she stormed out the room.

"I should go after her…"

"Please do…"

I ran after Sullivan. She most likely headed to Ciel's office. I went to his office to find him on top of Sullivan and Lizzy was at the doorway with a very scary aura coming from her.

"job from Germany? I see now…"

She jumped up with great speed and went to kick Ciel in the face when I jumped in and blocked her kick.

"Please Lizzy, this is a misunderstanding."

So after at least an hour of explaining and trying to calm her down, she finally chilled out and forgave Ciel.

"Oh so that's what happened. Now I know I jumped to a conclusion. How embarrassing."

Funny though because I felt like if she managed to hit Ciel with that kick, she would have knocked him out badly.

"Ciel, the lessons for her are sooo cruel~ Sebastian you are too strict! I know, let's do it all together. We're friends so let's work hard together!"

That whole afternoon was spent with Lizzy teaching and instructing while we all went along with it. When she left, it was night and I collapsed on the floor.

"Alice, lying on the floor is not proper, get up this instant."

"Shut up Sebastian, I'm tired. Lizzy has way too much energy for a kid in heels. I need to lie down for a bit."

He sighed and picked me up and carried me to my bed. He lay on top of me as Ciel did to Sullivan. I went red and tried to push him off but he was like a brick and wouldn't budge.

"Sleep Alice, if you really need to rest then sleep~"

"Well, I can't with you like this."

He lowered himself further until he was almost touching me. I turned to the side to hide my red and blushing face when I felt something cold on my face. I then felt a cold and wet stroke on my face and realized that Sebastian had licked me.

"THE FUCK?!"

He then shut me up with a quick and powerful kiss. His lips locked with mine and I felt the heat from my head rise another 10 degrees. I tried to break out of his hold but he firmly held his ground and continued to kiss me. His tongue and mine interlocked as the kiss increased its intensity. I began to blank out from lack of oxygen as Sebastian chuckled and pulled away gently.

I took in lots of breathes. Sebastian licked his lips and his eyes stared at me with hunger and want. He came back to my face and I expected another kiss but he bit my ear gently and moved down to my neck. He began to give me gentle and warm kisses on my neck and I felt myself drift away as I let my dark side take over.

"You are so cute Alice~"

"Shut up…."

He then bit me hard and I hissed but he would let go. I felt something warm dribbled down my neck and realized that Sebastian had drawn blood and was now licking it.

"You taste so sweet Alice~ I am glad that you are mine and only mine…."

"Ow…that hurt Sebastian."

Then he got up and headed towards the door.

"Goodnight Alice. Sleep well~"

**End of chapter**

**So everyone I hope you really enjoyed that chapter and I hope you like that SebastianXAlice fluff at the end.**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Visit with the Queen**

**So I've really wanted to update this fanfic before next week which is exams so I hope that I can quench your thirst and I hope that you guys enjoyed this fanfic! Please review and tell me if you enjoy it or not! I would really appreciate it!**

**I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER**

**Alice: Wow, two in one day! Achievement! And again with this 'exam'! Woman get your life together and study! You don't want a remake of last time. Your scores weren't that good!**

**Me: I know! Don't you start Sebastian!**

**Sebastian: I haven't said anything yet. but remember that if you do not do well this time, there will be punishment. Agreed?**

**Alice/Ciel: Yes! **

**Me: *grumbles* **

~Alice's P.O.V. ~

When I woke up, the place where Sebastian had bit was still sore and throbbed.

"What the hell did Sebastian do? I hurts like hell."

"Alice, hurry up. I hope you didn't forget about the visit to the Queen today!"

"Yes, I'm coming!"

I got dressed in the uniform that had been left on the table. I lifted it up to look at the uniform that Miss Hopkins had made for me and I laughed. The uniform was definitely not going to be accepted by Sebastian. It was a light blue colour to match with the pale colours of my hair and eyes. The uniform really showed off my curves and was everything that Sebastian would have hated. I guess this was a way that Miss Hopkins tries to get on his nerves. I was beginning to really like her.

Sebastian walked in after knocking impatiently,

"Alice are you don- what is that?"

I looked up at Sebastian who was glaring at the clothing that I was wearing.

"Um, my new uniform?"

"Absolutely not! What is that damn woman thinking!?"

"well, it's too late for us to do anything about it! Besides….I quite like it."

Sebastian went to protest but I had already got in the carriage with Ciel, Wolfram and Sullivan. We arrived at Buckingham Palace and I also stared in awe. This was my first time seeing Buckingham Palace and damn was it huge and sparkly.

I got out the carriage and helped Sullivan down. At the gates greeting us was Double Charles and Phipps had a chicken on his shoulder.

"You must be Sieglinde Sullivan who's having a special audience with Her Majesty today. We'll show you in so please follow us."

"Ah Yes!"

"Is she okay?"

Ciel and I looked at her with concerned eyes as we watched Sullivan tremble and stutter. Sebastian and I were to deal with matters so we weren't going in.

Charles Grey noticed us,

"AH The Maid! It's been a while hasn't it since our last encounter. We should play again sometime."

"Ah sure…."

Then he turned and stared blank faced at Sebastian,

"You're not coming in?"

"Nope. Our master gave us a job to fulfill."

"Okay, then…"

Sebastian took us to a cliff face where he held a case of Sulin which was still in its bottles. He made sure to seal the case shut and he jumped into the cold ocean.

I almost freaked out but this was pretty normal for Sebastian after all Ciel made him do the most ridiculous tasks but because he was a demon, nothing was impossible.

I waited for Sebastian who climbed up the cliff face in no time flat and I handed him his spare clothes which were the exact same as what he was currently wearing and he changed while I looked the other way.

"We should get back soon… Their meeting would be ending soon."

"Yes… Did you make sure that it didn't leak?"

"yes I did Alice…I wouldn't be so careless."

"I wouldn't be so sure. You've proven to me so far that you are pretty reckless you know."

"I could say the same about you."

"Touché… Ah, about yesterday. You know when you-uh-you….You know bit me."

He smirked at me slyly and got up in my face,

"Yes?"

"It's beginning to hurt…a lot."

"Let me see."

I lifted up my hair and showed him the spot and he looked at it carefully but then dismissed it.

"There's only a red spot, but nothing looks wrong with it."

I wasn't convinced but I decided to trust him and we got the carriage and headed back to Buckingham Palace just in time.

The day past slowly and I finished the chores that Sebastian had given me which included cleaning, washing and attending to Ciel.

But throughout the whole day, my neck had been really bothering me and I kept rubbing it. The spot had gotten hotter and burned. Mey-Rin began to get concerned when she saw that all day I had been wincing or rubbing my neck. I reassured her that I was simply sleeping in an odd position which made me hurt my neck.

She reluctantly let go of the situation but I knew she wasn't convinced. Later that day, I went to the garden for a little rest. I climbed up my favourite tree and let the wind twist and gently brush my face. The day could be so peaceful without Sebastian constantly nagging me or the constant crying or explosions that was courtesy of Mey-Rin, Finny and Bard.

During dinner, I could see Sebastian was looking at me weirdly, more specifically at my neck. I was beginning to worry about that bite.

~No one's P.O.V. ~

Alice lay in bed, asleep. She rolled around as unconsciously the mark on her neck caused her discomfort. Watching was a tall figure who came out from the shadows, gently approaching her and trying to not wake her up. He gently stroked her face and lifted her hair from her neck. He gently pressed it and the poor girl hissed in pain.

He kissed the mark and the frown and discomfort on Alice's face vanished.

"Ah… little Maid~ what a terrible thing that demon has done to you, he has caused you so much pain. What a shame that he has marked you…."

He pressed down on the bed and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. He held her hand and a single tear rolled down from his eyes. The tear drop fell onto her hand.

"What a strong person you are. Losing your family in such a barbaric way and now forced to work for the Earl under the command of a demon. One that has tried to possess your soul."

She began to stir in her sleep and her eyes began to open slightly.

"Seb-astian? Is that you? Is it morning already?"

He gently pressed his hand over her eyes and whispered in her ear,

"No, it is not morning yet. Go back to sleep. Don't worry little Maid…I will free you from your prison, but not right now…There is still things to be done."

She heard the soft voice talking to her and she could faintly see a flash of silver but her body needed rest and without forcing herself to see the person who was with her, she drifted back to sleep.

~Alice's P.O.V. ~

I felt a cold touch on my arm and I shot up and grabbed whatever it was to see that it was Sebastian.

"Oh God! Don't do that!"

"What? Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, I…I don't know if it was a dream or not but you or someone was in my room and talking to me last night. I was so tired that I didn't bother doing anything about it."

"No, I wasn't in your room… Anyway let me see your neck. I've noticed that it has really been disturbing you."

"Sure."

But I noticed that it wasn't hurting anymore. Which was strange because it was still sore last night.

I showed him my neck and he flinched.

"What? What's wrong? Sebastian?"

"It seems that someone has…"

"What? Someone has what?"

Sebastian growled and I didn't understand why. I grabbed his wrist and glared at him,

"Sebastian, tell me what's wrong."

"On your neck where I bit you is now a small mark. But I did not create it. It seems that someone has put some sort of spell to stop the process."

"What process?"

"Your marking process."

"Marking?"

"Yes, it is when a demon claims someone as its partner."

"meaning?..."

"I have chosen you and yet someone clearly does not want that to happen. I cannot remove this spell but it will eventually lose its power."

"Well, whatever it is, it's stopped the pain so I'm quite happy that it's there."

Sebastian growled slightly at my words.

"I was joking Sebastian but you still need to explain to me why it hurts?"

"It's just the fact that when I bit you, I injected some of my poison into you so that other demons know that you are mine. It will hurt for a about a week but it will go. But because of this person who has stopped the process, the pain will eventually come back for the remaining time that it was supposed to have to fuse with your body."

"Oh jeez. So you literally injected poison into me out of love? Why do I not feel happy?"

I spent all day thinking about what Sebastian had said but it didn't help with answering why someone had stopped this marking process or whatever. Also I wondered how they managed to get in without Sebastian noticing.

That evening I was reading a book in Ciel's office when Edward burst into the room, huffing and puffing and seriously stressed out.

Ciel and Sebastian were taken back at his sudden appearance. Usually Edward really hated coming here because of Ciel.

"What's wrong? You usually don't come here unannounced."

"It-*huff* Lizzy!"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's gone! She's left home!"

**End of chapter**

**I'm sorry that it is such a short chapter but, well… Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and I hope you guys will review and tell me about it!**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – I don't believe in fate**

**HEY GUYS! It's been a while hasn't it? Well, I decided to update this because I haven't in a while….So please enjoy this chapter! **

**I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER**

**Alice: About time! You've been spending all your time writing your other fanfic, I wanted a piece of the action and you're finally letting me!**

**Me: Jealous are we? Well I am sorry for not writing.**

**Ciel: Never mind, just get on with it.**

**Me: Hai, Hai…**

**Akashi Seijuro: Why are you writing this fanfic? Get back to mine! My orders are absolute-**

**Me: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE AKASHI?**

**Alice/Ciel/Sebastian: ….GET OUT!**

**Kuroko: I apologize for this….*coaxes Akashi away***

**Akashi: I will allow this if you return straight after….**

**Me: Jeez…How about no?**

**Akashi: *holds up scissors***

**Me: Okay! Sure!**

~Alice's P.O.V. ~

"What? Lizzy has run away?"

Edward looked very distressed, I couldn't help but feel distressed and worried as well.

"If only I hadn't taken her away to that place!"

Sebastian tried to calm the poor guy down which worked after 5 minutes of panic and stress. I was confused though. Why would Lizzy run away from home? I mean if she was to run away, she would obviously be here with Ciel but she's not so…where could she be?

"Edward-sama, Please tell us exactly what happened."

Edward let out a sigh and breathed in deeply, regaining his calm.

"It was about a month ago, Greenhill invited me to a gathering. There were lots of people and it was pretty ordinary so I took Lizzy along because she wanted to. And in there was this fortune teller. He was very popular and lots of people gathered around him, everyone was very excited. Lizzy was thrilled and she wanted her fortune taken too. Thinking that it was perfectly fine, I let her."

To be honest, I didn't believe in fate. I always thought that fortune telling was a bunch of baloney but when I was on the streets, I heard lots of strange rumours but because of my personality and lack of imagination, I brushed it aside.

"Lizzy rushed up to him and he seemed like a very kind. His hair was kind of messy and on one side he had a small braid with beads on the end. He was holding a delicate and intricate glass cup with many symbols and detailed carvings inside. He told Lizzy to prick her finger and drop the blood into his cup. Obviously I didn't let that happen but she went ahead and did it anyway. To my surprise the water in the cup changed colour at the touch of Lizzy's blood."

A magic cup? Rubbish but I guess if there can be demons, Shinigami with hedge clippers and chainsaws then a magic cup wouldn't be so strange now would it?

"He went ahead and gave Lizzy her fortune. He said something like, 'You are a rare star…something about being under the protection of..uh… -"

When I was on the streets, some fortune telling lady gave me my fortune but I didn't believe in her, I remember hearing about something when she gave my sister her fortune. My sister was almost the spitting image of Lizzy, right down to her obsession with cute things.

"You mean Canopus, Edward?"

"Ah yes! That one. He knew exactly about her obsession with cute clothing and shoes and her strong obsession with you Ciel. I was truly shocked, I had no idea how he knew that and it made me begin to worry. Then he said something down right atrocious about Lizzy. He then said that if she wanted more counselling, she could come by again. I refused to let her go again because of this perverted fortune teller but I couldn't stop her. Again and again, she went and then, she never came back."

"This place that you took her to, it couldn't possibly be…"

Ciel, Edward and I said at the same time,

"Sphere Music Hall."

"How did you know the name?"

"The Queen's premonition was right again. We have been requested by the Queen to investigate this place."

Sebastian sighed, placing his finger on his chin, expressing a calculating and confused look,

"I don't think that Lady Elizabeth would run away because of a mere fortune teller, and that gathering doesn't seem to be all fun and games…."

I nodded in agreement, usually I would disagree but this place was very fishy,

"I agree. This fortune teller is off, I can feel it. I don't believe in that stuff, but in any case, the best thing to do right now it find Lizzy and bring her home."

Edward shook his head,

"No, there is no need. I found her there at the music hall but she refused to come home. She said that she had found her shining thing and that she wouldn't come home. She is being so stubborn, I don't know what to do anymore."

"What you should do is knock her out and drag her sorry ass home."

Before I could stop myself, those words slipped out of my mouth and I went red,

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. I know you love her a lot, but sometimes, it's best to not coddle her and baby her like this. You should be more firm with her."

"I know, but I just can't. She's my beloved little sister and I just don't have the heart to do that kind of thing."

Ciel looked at Sebastian who nodded in response.

"Anyhow, Sebastian, prepare a carriage. Alice, you go with him. We are going to Sphere Music Hall right now."

"Yes Young Master!"

Sebastian and I went to get a carriage.

"You look a bit pale Alice, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't get rid of the feeling that has been running wild in me right now."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and smirked at me,

"Oh~ And that emotion happens to be?"

I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head,

"You're so incorrigible Sebastian. The feeling is irritation or impatience. I don't know, it's weird but I don't like where this job is heading. That fortune teller, even without seeing his face or even knowing him, gives me shivers down my spine."

Sebastian seemed to look a bit taken back at my words that some other man can send shivers down my spine.

"I see…"

We arrived with the carriage and approached the music hall. It was jam packed, there were carriages everywhere, people in fancy clothing talking and walking into this place.

When we walked in, immediately I had to stick like glue to Sebastian or I would have been stolen by the crowd.

"There is no sign of my seniors nor Lizzy here."

Suddenly two women approached us, their faces were gleaming with joy and excitement.

"Oh my, I haven't seen you here before…"

Sebastian gave them his best fake smile and the ladies bought it,

"I've head that this is a joyous place. Why do people gather here so much?"

The women giggled,

"I can't really explain it, but this place just makes me so joyful with everyone being here. Everyone is happy and we can share our worries together."

"Yes! We want to live positively so we get healed here unstoppably; we are able to spend out shining moments with everybody!"

Again, there was talk of 'shining'. It was sort of creepy and I cringed at how happy-go-lucky they were and then they walked away, wishing us happiness and hoping we could spend our shining moments here too.

"That was so gross."

Ciel nodded with me,

"Disgusting…"

I looked around, if this was a gathering with all kinds of people, then there should be people who are feeling hated or jealous, but it was strange that everyone is so happy and my eyes began to hurt at how bright the place began to appear.

"Ciel! Over there, that's the fortune teller, his name is Bravat."

I glanced over and so that he was surrounded by people, his face was peaceful and everyone around him seemed very happy. It made my skin crawl, watching the people as they bought all that shit.

"We should get our fortunes done."

"Can I get mine first? I feel like I need to see something for myself."

Sebastian, Ciel and Edward looked at me strangely but accepted. This man, Bravat seemed very familiar. I don't know where or how, but I've met him somewhere before. As we got closer, I felt a slight tingling and weird feeling in my skin. Whatever it was, it got stronger as I got closer.

"Excuse me sir, but can I get my fortune next?"

He looked up at me, smiled and shook my hand.

"My, what a pretty lady. You have very beautiful hair, did you colour it?"

"No, this is my natural hair colour."

"I see."

He gave me a strange look but he covered it up with a smile and handed me a pin,

"Please prick yourself and let the blood drop into my cup."

I took the pin and pricked my pointer finger, letting my blood drip into the cup. Like Edward had said, the cup was extremely beautiful, with intricate symbols. I recognized them to be the zodiac signs.

The water then changed colour from looking like normal water to a glistening pink.

"Oh my, you have a very rare star. You have the star Vega. You are a very kind hearted person who is always looking out for others. Although you can be very aggressive and impulsive but your institution is very strong and usually make the right decisions. You can be creative, sensitive and patient but on your bad days, you can be jealous, difficult and moody."

I pouted at the last part, he was actually quite right. I was pretty on and off at times but I returned my concentration to him.

"You've had a very rough childhood haven't you?"

He got very close and whispered in my ear,

"You've lost many important people to you like say, your sister, friends and adoptive mother am I right?"

I bolted. No one should have known about that. I began to get panic, I wanted to turn around and call for Sebastian but I didn't want to attract attention so I pulled my best calm expression and pretended to be surprised and happy.

"How did you know?~"

"You're quite big so it was hard to peer into your heart~ but I managed somehow!"

I frowned and then realized what he was talking about and went red,

"Hahaha, I was joking, like your fortune has told me, you get embarrassed really easily don't you?"

I squirmed a little in my seat as I felt the aura around him change, no one else noticed, maybe Sebastian did but I couldn't do anything.

"I know that you are currently fighting your own demons right now and that you are quite special, maybe even different. I believe that you are undergoing a very big change both physically and spiritually. You have special gifts of future sight and that someone or something has got its eyes on you. But if you want to talk about this problem, please came again. I enjoyed this, didn't you?"

"Thank you very much."

I stood up and walked over to Sebastian, I clamped my hand over my heart and I felt the panic rise in my stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"Sebastian, that guy… I don't like him at all, he knew about my past, about Madame Red…even what happened on the Campania."

Ciel looked at Sebastian and Sebastian returned the glance,

"Go Sebastian."

Sebastian went over to Bravat and Bravat instantly tensed up but relaxed.

"Wait, if he could see my past, couldn't he see that Sebastian isn't human?"

I whispered in Ciel's ear as he stared at me with an alarmed face. This wasn't going to be good.

"Should I prick my finger?"

"No, there is no need. Even without that, I can see that you have no protection from a star. I can tell just by looking at you and I know that you have a very interesting relationship with that pretty sakura haired girl from before. That's because…"

Then I saw Bravat lean into Sebastian's ear and sat back on his chair, an alarmed and surprised expression spread over Sebastian's face. I knew, that guy was no ordinary fortune teller.

"Ciel, something's wrong. I think he knows."

I looked at Sebastian and saw Bravat staring back at me, a smirk plastered on his face. This guy, he knew that Sebastian is a demon and that I, am no ordinary human because Bravat knew that I had been claimed by Sebastian.

**End of chapter**

**So, how was it? Did you guys like it? Please review and tell me what you guys think of this chapter. Criticisms are welcome! Thanks for your time and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – Starless night sky**

**Sorry, long time no update! I have been busy with school work and my other fanfic. Check it out if you are a fan of Kuroko No Basket.**

**I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER**

I saw Bravat whisper something into Sebastian's ear and the expression on his face and Ciel's changed drastically. Ciel who was directly behind Sebastian had flinched.

Bravat let go of Sebastian with a smile and I walked up to the chair that Sebastian was sitting in, standing next to Ciel.

"Caught you off guard didn't I? Ah, but you guys must be thinking that I'm not human either or something right?"

Sebastian put on his calm face,

"May I ask…why do you believe that I am not human?"

The corners of Bravat's lips curled up into a sly grin,

"that's a funny thing to ask. That much, I can just tell by looking at you. You are a darkness that eagerly gobbles up the glimmer of shining stars. Stars that stray from their orbit and become drawn to you will wander into darkness for eternity, yes much like a black hole. It is a shame that you have already started to feast on the glimmer of the dear young lady with the pink hair. Her glimmer is starting to become tainted just because she is near you."

Suddenly the crowd gasped and their faces changed into ones of fear and hatred.

"Gobble up our glimmer?!"

"How Terrifying!"

"Don't let him near our children!"

"LEAVE!"

"LEAVE!"

The crowd began to chant, screaming and screeching at Sebastian to leave. A pair of hands grabbed my shoulder and held me close.

"Poor darling! The evil man has taken some of your glimmer. Stay here with us, we will heal your glimmer."

"Yes, don't go near that evil thing again."

I tried to shake them off and get to Ciel but they held onto me with their iron grips.

I turned to see Sebastian with an extremely uncomfortable expression on his face, and it broke my heart.

"St-"

I was cut off when Bravat lifted his arm and the crowd went silent.

"It appears you have upset our tiny stars. Sorry but I am going to have ask you to leave. Immediately."

Suddenly two men grabbed Sebastian by the shoulders and took him out. Ciel and I tried to stop them but they had already walked off with Sebastian.

"Ciel, what do we do now?"

I whispered to Ciel,

"Follow my lead."

I nodded and some of the ladies came up to me with genuine worry on their faces,

"Did he hurt you?"

"Poor thing."

"If you had come here earlier, I am sure Bravat could have helped you sooner."

I pulled off the biggest white lie ever.

"I didn't know…I thought he was a good person."

The women shook their heads and placed their hands on my shoulders,

"Men like that are never to be around."

"I see…Thank you."

"Don't worry dear, you are safe here."

I nodded and their walked away, whispering and occasionally looking back in my direction. _Good riddance. _

"Aren't you friends with that guy?"

Ciel turned to Bravat,

"Rather friends, he was a senior in my work place."

Bravat rested his chin on his hand and looked at Ciel with curiosity.

"Hm is that so? Well whatever, you don't seem to be the same type of person he is. Shall I test your fortune?"

"But my senior is-"

"Nihaha, take it easy. We won't harm a pretty little hair on his head."

Ciel gave him a genuine smile and sat down,

"Well in that case, I should give it a go. In all honesty, I was really looking forward to it."

So Bravat pricked Ciel's finger and I watched closely,

"Ah..you're…"

Bravat's eyes widened and he almost leapt with joy,

"Ha it's Sirius! You have divine protection of Sirius!"

Suddenly the whole crowd rushed forward to congratulate Ciel,

"You did it boy! That's a first magnitude star!"

"It's the first time i've seen someone protected by Sirius!"

"I'm so jealous!"

Ciel and I exchanged glances, both of us just as confused as the other.

"What is Sirius?"

Bravat smiled,

"Every person has a star from which they receive divine protection. Sirius, Canopus, Vega and Polaris and among these four the first magnitude star, Sirius is extremely rare. People who are under the protection of Sirius are often geniuses and prodigies and many of them are two-faced. You are hiding a wonderful radiance inside of you. However, that afore mentioned darkness is stalking you light. If you remain idle, you will lose that brilliant light, it would be in your best interest to distance yourself from that man, the sooner the better. Ah that also goes for you young lady. You both best stay away from that man."

Ciel turned to look at me and I gave him a look, I wasn't sure what step we should take now and neither did Ciel.

"If you two can't do it on your own. Shall I lend you a hand?"

Ciel and I communicated through our glance and I nodded,

"I'll think about it, thank you very much!"

"Ah wait a second!"

Ciel and I stopped and faced Bravat who had his hand reaching out to us, in his hands were two small chains with intricate designs.

We both took them, confused as to what it was.

"What is it?"

"It's a charm, with it you should feel the presence of Sirius and for you the presence of Vega."

"Thank you."

"If anything happens, feel free to come visit me anytime."

Ciel and I walked away from the crowd to be greeted by Edward.

"That guy's got some nerve to throw out your butler like that! what's he thinking?!"

Ciel sighed,

"I haven't a clue but this thing here is genuine silver, it is too valuable to be handed out simply for getting your fortune told."

I nodded, this thing was very beautiful but it was indeed pure silver.

"Ciel, everyone here has one. I think each person gets one depending on what star. Mine is different from yours."

"Ah that reminds me, what star was Lizzie?"

Edward stopped to think,

"It was Canopus I think. Lizzie was also told it was rare. He said the others were Vega and Polaris…"

"yeah, mine's Vega."

"Hm… I wonder what it all mea-"

Suddenly the clock rung loudly,

"it's eleven already?!"

But the crowd went crazy for some reason.

"It's time for Carols!"

I frowned, _What?! Carols?! This isn't Christmas or anything! What the hell? Today gets weirder and weirder!_

"Carols?"

"yeah, at the end of every party, everyone sings together but today seems a bit different."

Some old lady came out of no where and slapped Edward hard on the back, laughing,

"What are you talking about!? Today is the fourth Saturday isn't it!? Look it's starting!"

The lights went out and everyone rushed to the stage. I had a very strange feeling in my heart that something was going to happen. Shame Sebastian wasn't here.

Then robed men came out one after the other. The candle light lit only their mouths downwards, hiding their faces.

Then the middle guy started to sing and everyone else joined in, only Ciel, Edward and I stood watching.

_O universal light, sea of stars_

_O stardust ones whose souls have lost their way_

_This endless night shall be illuminated_

_By that pale and shining first-magnitude-star_

_Let us offer up our own light_

_To protect that eternal radiance_

"That was creepy."

I whispered into Ciel's ear who rolled his eyes at me and continued to watch.

"Thank you for singing along. Everyone, we are all tiny stars merely floating in the enormous expanse of the universe! But even if your light is dim, there is no light like it. And each and every star has enough brilliance to guide any lost and wondering souls!"

"Polaris."

"Vega."

"Canopus."

"Sirius."

"May the radiance of the celestial guardians fall upon you all. Now let us sing! Everyone together now!"

The guys took of their robes to reveal 4 guys, all of which were extremely good looking.

Edward and Ciel's expressions changed into a really shocked look. I had no idea what was going on.

"Ciel, who are they?"

"They were part of a crime at a school that I had to investigate with Sebastian. You were not there as you were ill and at home with the servants."

"Oh you mean that school that you last saw Undertaker?"

"How do you-? Never mind."

Then the 4 started to sing and dance to some upbeat music. It was so incredibly cheesy and lame that I couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh.

"What in the world?"

I heard Ciel say as Edward and Ciel continued to stare with utter confusion. This was a moment that would never be forgotten. The girls were screaming and squealing as the 4 guys say and danced, each getting a solo. (**Author note: This part reminded me of Uta no Prince Sama!**)

From the intense cheering, I could make out the names of each guy. The smallest and least smiling guy with the hood was Violet, the tallest guy with short cropped blonde hair was Greenhill, the one with glasses was Bluewer and the guy with long whitish blond hair was Redmond.

The performance ended with them joining their fingers together to create a four pointed star.

After that, everyone left and I was still clutching my stomach which was hurting from laughing.

"Well that was out of this world!"

I burst into laughter as Ciel scowled at me.

"Enough Alice, you were laughing the whole time. How was that funny to you?"

"it just is Ciel. I mean they were so into it and the song lyrics were so damn cheesy. I could gag."

Ciel shook his head and turned to Edward who said,

"That was an intense performance."

"I agree."

_I wonder where Sebastian is?_

"Ah welcome back Young Master."

We immediately recognized that voice and turned to face him only to see two big busted women clinging to his side. I almost fumed and threw knives at them.

Edward went bright red and yelled at him,

"HOW SHAMELESS! YOU ARE ON DUTY!"

However Sebastian ignored him and the women giggled at him,

"My, your face is as red as an apple. How adorable!"

Finally Ciel and Edward managed to shoo them off before I had to do it. We took the carriage home and explained everything to Sebastian who had made tea for Ciel and Edward.

"I see…so that's what happened."

"Yes, it was nothing like opera or ballet performances. It was a completely different genre."

Edward took a sip of his tea,

"On top of that, the audience were singing along and waving their hands like mad people. I've never seen anything like that. On top of that the song was incredibly catchy-"

I huffed,

"Despite it being incredibly cheesy and gag worthy."

Sebastian smirked,

"Could it be this type of song?"

I frowned as he suddenly started to sing and dance just like at the hall.

"Sebastian stop! It's disgusting!"

I said in laughter as he finished with a sly grin in my direction.

"How on earth do you know it? Did you sneak in?"

"No actually-"

Suddenly the door opened and Agni and Soma walked it with a tray of some Indian confectionary looking thing.

"Anyone like a late-night snack?"

"Agni's homemade Sandesh are delicious. Oh by the way, that song that the butler was singing, is it popular in London or something?"

"Huh?"

Soma proudly said,

"When Agni and I were walking around in the market, we heard everyone singing it, even the little kids."

"I see, so they are using Song to pass around a message to help learn things easier and to help with remembering the message quicker."

"Oh like a dogma or something?"

Ciel and Sebastian nodded and I gave them a look,

"Well, it doesn't seem like it's a negative message that's coming from the song, I mean it's all about stars and other cheesy crap uh I mean stuff."

Ciel crossed his arms,

"Also the congregation doesn't receive or collect payment and that the fortune teller, Bravat seems to be handing our pure silver bracelets for free. I can't figure out his motives."

Sebastian pulled out two bracelets which I figured were from the two prostitutes that were clinging to Sebastian like leeches.

"Apparently from the women, there is an even that requires the bracelets to enter. It's an open access Saturday gathering for anybody and a restricted access event for those who have had their fortune read by Bravat."

I took mine out from my pocket in my pants that I had underneath my dress that I had worn to the hall to Ciel, Edward and Sebastian's surprise.

" So I guess, Ciel and I can go to this event since we had our fortunes told by the creep."

"Indeed."

Edward sighed,

"maybe Elizabeth is there too."

Edward left right after that and Sebastian told me to clean up the tea cups and head to bed.

I was on my way to my room after cleaning up in the kitchen when I ran into Sebastian,

"Alice, you were jealous back then weren't you?"

I glared at him and brushed past him,

"No."

"Yes you were. I could feel your jealousy grow inside, how cute."

"Shut up Sebastian. I'm tired and I want to sleep."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his body,

"Come now, I can feel your desire."

His warm breathe tickled my ear as he whispered,

"Will you let me do the honors?"

I could feel myself go red and I pulled away from him,

"Enough, I'm going to bed."

I stomped off like a child and flopped onto my bed. I wasn't in the mood for Sebastian's antics.

The next day Sebastian explained to me that he and I will be investigating something while Ciel was going to the event to investigate. According from Sebastian, only Sirius people were allowed in and in the carriage, I could see Ciel was thinking about his next move,

"Ciel, You know what you are doing right?"

"Of course, I should be the one to ask you that."

"Course I do. Except you have such as serious look on your face, why so Sirius? Haha get it?"

I only got a glare from Ciel which shut me up. He walked into the hall and Sebastian and I stood outside to wait. A stray cat happened to walk by and Sebastian immediately picked it up, only to have it scratch his face and leap out of his arms into mine.

"Hm, that's what you get you crazed cat lover."

"Don't be so mean now Alice-"

He stopped mid sentence,

"What? Did something happen? Tell me you're creeping me out!"

"It seems the Young Master has passed out, or should I say, fallen asleep."

"So what now?"

"Now, we have a look at-"

"Oh! You're Earl Phantomhive's butler and maid!"

Sebastian and I turned to see the detective guy back when we first met Soma and Agni.

"Ah, if it isn't the man from Scotland yard, Inspector…Underline!"

"It's Abberline!"

"I'm just kidding. It's awfully late for oyu to still be on the clock. Has there been an incident of some sort?"

He gave Sebastian a look like he had something to say but wasn't sure if he should say it or not. He whispered into Sebastian's ear and I leaned in to hear what they were talking about,

"You didn't hear this from me but some peculiar corpses have been turning up recently."

"Strange as in how?"

"They all have very visible scars and wounds but they all look like they are in a peaceful sleep, you can barely see any signs of Postmortem lividity (** Author's note: pretty much when all your blood settles to a certain part of your body depending on how you are lying and where gravity has worked it's magic**)…We ran tests over the bodies and have identified them to be a prostitute, a post office worker and a shoe maker's assistant. But recently, a nobleman's daughter was added to the body count. And now the Scotland Yard is in a tizzy."

Sebastian gave him a sly and mocking grin,

"So basically, up until now, the bodies have been regarded as random bizarre corpses and now that a high profile socialite has turned up, you are searching with no stone left unturned? How fascinating!"

"yeah, well, you should relay that to your Master and if anything turns up be sure to contact me!"

"Of course!"

The inspector left and I turned to him with a raised eyebrow,

"What to do from here Sebastian?"

"Let's take a look at these corpses shall we?"

"Urgh, do we have to?"

His lips rose into a cheshire's grin and he licked his lips,

"That is unless you are frightened?"

"Purlease Sebastian, I've been through a cruise ship with a bunch of zombies. This couldn't be that bad."

So I followed him as he searched for clues, leaving Ciel in the hall.

"Damn it's cold and creepy in this part of the woods."

"Would you like me to warm you up?"

"No, I rather sleep with the corpses."

He chuckled and we continued to walk through the woods, following Sebastian's keen demon sense of smell. Finally we reached a pile of leaves in the middle of an open part of the woods and in a whole was a bunch of skeletons and two kind of fresh or new corpses.

"Well, I guess it's true then, these corpses are too beautiful."

"You call this beautiful? They look like they've been thrown in a hole. Oh wait, they have."

"You're sense of humour is getting quite strange lately dear Alice."

"I was being sarcastic Sebastian."

"Hm…very interesting….Anyway, we should head back, the young master would be waiting for us."

"Hm? Sure… are you sure you've had a good play with the dead bodies yet? it seems like you want to crawl back into that hole to play with them some more?!"

I put my hands on my hips and gave him a snarl as I began to walk back the way we came.

"You have gotten more feisty lately, I wonder why? Perhaps it's because I have started to taint your 'glimmer'?"

I chuckled,

"Perhaps~"

Sebastian pressed his warm lips onto mine, kissing me hungrily and possessively, licking his lips as he pulled away.

"And I don't plan on stopping."

"Sneaky bastard.."

"I am but one hell of a butler."

I rolled my eyes and together we walked out of the woods to our waiting Master.

**End of chapter**

**I hope you guys liked it! I think that I am quite confused with this arc so far. I dunno what is going on with the P4 and what not. Although I am hoping that Undertaker will show up soon because I miss him! Also does anyone else agree that the P4 are like Uta no Prince Sama?**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I look forward to seeing you guys next time! Happy readings!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – Funtom Music Hall is open for business**

**Guess who's back? Back again? It is I! I'm sorry but I was focusing on my KNB fanfic and totally forgot that I also had my Black Butler one still so here is the long awaited update! Hope you all enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER! LOVE TO TOBOSO YANA 33**

We arrived back at Sphere Music Hall and people began pouring out. This meant that Ciel was probably waiting for us to pick him up. Sebastian told me to stay with the carriage as he went to get Ciel. I watched as the people leaving were all happily chattering away, unaware of the real reason they were there.

I stared at the giant sign on top of the building and wondered, _what is going on in this place?_

"Alice."

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down to see Sebastian walking with Ciel who was carrying lots of gift bags.

"What's with the gift bags?"

"Violet insisted I take them."

"Who's Violet?"

They both sighed and didn't reply to my irritation. I tried remembering back to that crazy performance. _Hm… it wasn't the blondie that looked like the Viscount…Urgh. Probably wasn't the one with glasses either. Oh wait! It was the funky looking one with the strange hair and dark eyes. Pft…._

"So then, what happened? It appears that you were enjoying a nap."

"Tsk! The P4 started singing and then there was this fragrance which was probably some sleep inducing drug and passed out. I don't remember much that happened after. Although no one was harmed."

I laughed,

"So you got presents for sleeping?"

"Shut it Alice!"

"So what happened on your ends?"

I kept quiet as Sebastian explained how we ran into Inspector Abberline who had told us about the corpses that had been found recently with no signs of visible wounds or post-mortem lividity and how they were "beautiful". Sounds like something Undertaker would say.

"Also, the victims had no relation or anything common to each other at all, from their status to their occupation. They seem to be tearing themselves apart because they seem to be getting nowhere in the investigation. They asked if we could share any information that we receive."

Ciel scoffed and smirked,

"To think that the Yard has come begging at our feet and swallowing their pride. I wonder if it is going to start raining cats and dogs tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah, and then your allergies will be the death of us all."

Ciel glared at me and I quickly turned away and looked outside.

"Anyhow, Alice and I went for a lovely stroll around London and discovered 18 bodies. I wasn't able to determine if any sort of decomposition was occurring but 5 of those bodies matched the special features and status of the "beautiful corpses". These were found in the Epping Forest to the west of London."

"WAIT ALL 5 BODIES?!"

"Yep, all 5."

"It appears we have a serial killer who is hiding his motives. Sebastian retrieve those bodies and get them examined."

I knew Sebastian was thinking the same thing I was so I said it first,

"Um, sorry to interrupt but who is going to check the bodies? Because, if you recall, Undertaker is currently somewhere we don't know."

Ciel paused and then slumped back against the carriage,

"Oh, that's right…I guess we will have to tell Abberline and ask him to do the examining."

Sebastian got up and was about to head out when he stopped abruptly and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong Sebastian?"

Then in the blink of an eye, Sebastian grabbed Ciel's arm and began to unbutton Ciel's shirt. It took me a few seconds to realise that Ciel was being savagely stripped by Sebastian and I turned away. _Jeez Sebastian is such an animal, bloody weirdo._

"I smell blood."

"What?! I haven't been injured anywhere!"

"No, there. Remnants of a needle prick."

My ears perked up.

"I apologise for my incredible negligence! I failed to take this situation seriously because I assumed I would be able to sense if you had been harmed or wounded! Alice, get on my back."

"Wait What?!"

"HURRY UP!"

I could hear the genuine worry in his voice and leapt on as he covered Ciel with his cloak and jumped out of the carriage with me on his back and Ciel in his arms. After some intense running, we arrived at Sieglinde and Wolfram's place.

I knocked on the door and a few seconds later I heard the loud barking.

"IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! WHO DARES TO KNOCK AT THIS HOUR!?"

I whispered into Sebastian's ear,

"Honestly, he really is like a dog. You can hear his bark from miles away."

Sadly, Sebastian was not in the mood to joke around with me and didn't reply so I kept my trap shut.

"Jeez, it's just you three. What do you want?"

"Sorry to wake you Mr Wolfy, but our young master needs to see Lady Sullivan right now."

Wolfram growled at me as I called him Wolfy but before he could say anything, Lady Sullivan appeared looking like a mix of little Miss Muffet and the Spider. Her English had gotten a lot better so now I was able to understand her clearly.

"Oh Ciel! If you'd like to steal into a woman's house at night, shouldn't you be more discreet?"

I finally remembered why I loved this girl and that was her cute yet mature sense of humour.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Ah this is my brand new invention! Spider legs! It allows me to walk even on rough ground."

"Lady Sullivan, we think that the young master has been drugged?"

Instantly her attitude became serious and she rushed us to her office to get him checked up. When we arrived, I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widen as I gazed upon the incredible sight of her office. It was like a film set or something with incredible gadgets. It blew my mind and I wasn't the only one feeling this way.

"Oh the Old Lady Queen got all of this for me…She comes over occasionally."

"WAIT SHE COMES IN PERSON?!"

"Anyway, hurry and undress so I can examine you, after all we know each other very well so don't be shy!"

"URGH! DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS!"

Lady Sullivan continued to examine Ciel and to her surprise she found that there was nothing wrong. She explained that it didn't look like poison had been injected into Ciel because it would have probably started to work already.

"So…if it wasn't poison, then what?"

"AH!"

I jumped in shock as Wolfram's loud voice pounded against my ear.

"What if something was taken out instead of put in."

We all stared at him in confusion.

"Sorry, let me explain. Perhaps the young master didn't have anything injected into him but rather had his blood taken out which would explain the anemia."

"Even if that was the case, what would they do with that blood? There's no way for them to put it to any use-"

"Actually you are incorrect. It can be used for blood transfusions."

As Wolfram and the others unravelled ideas and possibilities I began to see how it would make sense. A whole lot of people gathered together, their blood taken for possible use in the future. And their blood would have been classified by what "star" they fell under. But the question was, who was this blood for?

"Sebastian, Alice, Let's go. We are going to find hard evidence of their wrong doings and exploit their vile plot no matter what!"

We left Sullivan's place and I could see the little gears inside Sebastian and Ciel's head working furiously to collect the current evidence and come up with ideas. I knew it the moment I saw that crazy fortune teller, Bravat. There was something shady going on, people like that weren't to be trusted. But so is Ciel and Sebastian and even me so…

"Alice you are rather quiet…"

"I knew there was something wrong with that fortune teller and that place. I knew it the moment I saw his face, call it instincts or a woman's intuition."

Sebastian didn't say anything but I could from the look on his face that he was amused, too amused.

"What?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"It's not nothing when you look at people like that."

"like what?"

I hmpfed and turned away to see Ciel roll his eyes at us in disgust.

Later that night, as I was climbing into bed, I suddenly felt dizzy and blacked out. Then I saw a bright light and saw Elizabeth sobbing.

"I'm sorry Ciel, but I can't go back."

Then lots of bright images of the P4 or whoever they were flashed by, unidentifiable chattering of people and the smug face of Bravat. Then that stupid 'carol' started to play in my head and the P4 began to sing and dance, however, their faces were completely black with no features but only a large hole where their mouths would have been. They began singing but I could hear chanting and a voice calling out,

"Alice…my treasure…..take care of it….."

Then Madame Red appeared but was drenched in blood,

"Alice….beware of the dark….it consumes everything…..it leaves nothing behind…"

Then her face changed into agony as she began screeching and screaming, dropping to her knees before her lips curled into a dark and sinister grin, her voice scratchy and distorted, her fingers became bone and the skin on her face and hands began melting away, revealing the white skeleton underneath,

"IT'S COMING! THE DARKNESS! DESTROY IT BEFORE IT CONSUMES YOU!"

I jolted with a scream and woke to find myself on the bed instead of the floor, my night gown clung to be body from the sweat and tears were pouring down my face. I wiped the tears away and went to clean my face. I looked into the mirror and screamed, falling backwards as I didn't see my reflection but a dark figure with blood running down their face and a sinister grin on its face,

"ALICE! DESTROY IT BEFORE IT DESTROYS YOU!"

My heart began racing, my body began to tremble and it froze with genuine fear. The door opened and Sebastian walked in with a candle and a raised eyebrow.

"I could feel your terror from my room. I could hear your heart beat as I got to the door. What's the matter-"

Without a second thought I leapt into Sebastian's arms and sobbed. The tears began to gush down my face and I clung to Sebastian's tailcoat.

"What's wrong Alice? Scared of your own reflection?"

"SHUT UP! I had a bad dream that's all."

"Oh? Now what kind of a dream was it to have you white as a ghost and cling onto me like this?"

I could hear the smugness in his voice and shoved him away, wiping my tears. But Sebastian pulled me into a tight embrace as he began to stroke my head gently,

"Come now, tell me."

So I told him about what happened, from the images to the messages from Madame Red, the unknown but familiar voice and the strange figure.

"Hm, it seems like a very terrifying dream, especially since Madame Red was very close with you."

"Yeah, but what scares me was what she said about the darkness consuming me. It was just like what Bravat said when he did Ciel and my fortune. To be honest, I'm scared shitless."

With the constant stroking, I began to calm down and my heart began to return to normal and my trembling stopped.

"That's a good girl. It is still quite late, so would you like to go back to bed?"

"yeah."

I tried to get up but my legs were still shaking with fear and my legs caved in, as a reflex I grabbed onto Sebastian's sleeve. He effortlessly caught me, his eyes glowed magenta as they gazed at mine with a hungry expression. He licked his lips slowing, running his tongue over his impeccably white teeth, his warm breath tickled my face.

"Come now Alice, if you wanted me to carry you to your bed, you could have just asked."

I huffed and glared at him as he gently lowered me to the bed, pinning me.

"As a matter of fact, I didn't want you to carry me to my bed, so if you don't mind, I would like to go back to sleep. Goodnight."

I pushed him away and faced the other way as I plonked myself onto the soft mattress.

"Goodnight my dear, if you need me to stay with you until you sleep, I'd happily oblige."

"Yeah, no."

The last thing I heard before my eyes shut completely was Sebastian's soft chuckling which was kinda soothing but I instantly winced at that thought. _Urgh, I've finally fallen into such a disgusting state for thinking that. _

For some reason, Sebastian told me to go clean the cabinets while he and Ciel discussed things with Inspector Abberline which was totally unfair. I wanted to know what was going on and that damn demon sends me to clean plates and cups. However, being me, I was not going to stay here for long. Motivated by the urge to eavesdrop on their conversation, I quickly (and definitely horribly) dust the cabinet and all the delicate china displayed inside.

As soon I as I finished, I crept to the office and made sure to keep my breathing to a minimum and leaned against the door quietly so Sebastian could not hear me.

"This is a music hall that charges nothing for their activities and meals, hands out pure silver bracelets on a whim, furthermore, they carry out blood transfusion experiments. To do this they must have support of some patron with substantial wealth."

"So what are you saying?"

I could hear the uneasiness in Abberline's voice but Ciel continued confidently,

"The Military, the House of Lords and even the Scotland Yard…we've compiled a list of top brass from those three organisations that frequent the music hall. Considering your position and your thoughts, if you were to read this list, your enthusiasm may wane a bit. Do you wish to read it though, Mr Underline?"

I covered my mouth with my hand to avoid sniggering to loudly,

"IT'S ABBERLINE! YOU SAID MY NAME WRONG ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU?!"

After he had calmed down a bit he asked to look at the list. There was a short silence before,

"THIS MANY!?"

"It makes the House of Lords and the Scotland Yard look like a demon's den doesn't it? Although I must say that if you were to make a bold public movement of any kind, you will be erased and silenced but also the perpetrators will be able to escape."

"Is it possible to receive the assistance of Her Majesty?"

"The King reigns but does not govern. It is a rule of thumb that the King does not get involved with domestic disturbances."

_Holy hell, I did not know that._

"THEN WHAT IN BLAZES DO WE DO?!"

Ciel's reply came confidently, almost as if he was proud to do the Queen's dirty work,

"This is why I, the Queen's Watchdog, exist. Anyhow, just sit back and enjoy the show, I will have their tails pinned in my fangs long before they have a chance to flee."

I heard Sebastian and Ciel's footsteps approach and I made a mad dash for the kitchen, at the same time taking the lightest steps to avoid detection when I heard a sharp,

"Alice, next time do not listen in to private discussions like that."

I stopped in my tracks as I turned to see Ciel stare at me with disapproving eyes and Sebastian smirking at me like a child who got their younger sibling in trouble.

"Well, I wouldn't have eavesdropped if you let me in on your conversations too!"

"I do not want others to know that you are involved in this too, it would make sneaking around much more difficult. Besides, you are a maid not a companion."

I pouted and put my hand on my heart, my expression changing into one of mock pain,

"Ouch Ciel, you hurt me. My heart feels like it has crumbled into tiny pieces that could never be put together again. OH THE AGONY!"

Ciel rolled his eyes and glared at me with a distasteful look, while Sebastian hid his laughter with a cough,

"Alice, you should be an actress if you ever get bored of being a maid."

"Yes, I should…shouldn't I? I think I'll be quite successful don't you think Ciel?"

"Alice, because you are a relative of mine, I have allowed you certain privileges but let me remind you that you work for me as my maid and as much as I love a snarky and sarcastic remark from you at times, now is not the time!"

I stood there in shock, I must have really pissed him off my listening in to his conversation.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry for overstepping my boundaries, however, as your **older **cousin, I believe that I have a duty to protect you as a maid and a relative."

Ciel sighed deeply, his mysterious and beautiful blue eyes locked onto mine, challenging me,

"Fine, Sebastian and I are heading to Sphere Music Hall because we saw Nina there. She must be creating costumes for the hall and I plan to get the necessary information from her. I will allow you to come along but if you say something out of place, I will kick you out and you can walk yourself home, understood?"

"Perfectly."

"Good, let's go."

"Oh by the way Ciel, you're pretty cute when you get angry."

"Alice…"

I held my hands up in surrender and Ciel sighed while shaking his head at me. We went on some more errands before we went to pick up Miss Nina. It was evening when we headed there and saw her and her companions leaving. We moved the carriage to travel right alongside her.

"Your luggage appears to be quite heavy, may I offer you a ride, miss?"

Miss Nina turned her head away until Ciel peeked his head out from behind the curtains and Miss Nina's face lit up like a light bulb. She told her companions to head home and she got into the carriage.

"AH Miss Maid! It's so lovely to see you! I see that the outfit I have made for you fits you perfectly! You look so adorable I just want to take you home and keep you for myself!"

"It's always a pleasure to see you again Nina! And thank you again for the outfit, it fits like a glove and is so comfortable, I am often tempted to wear it to bed."

"OH you! You say the cutest things!"

Her eyes shined like gems when she talked to Ciel and I but they turned into daggers every time she spoke to Sebastian.

"Yes, it is correct. All of the costumes and outfits worn at Sphere Music Hall are all made by Yours Truly at Hopkin's Tailor Shop! Just between you and me, I am not particularly fond of making clothes for boys older than 15. But I was so moved by the passion and energy that I decided to accept their request. All of the songs and clothing for the Starlight 4 are created by Mr Bravat."

"Even the clothing?"

"Of Course! He always comes to give feedback on the fittings and such. UNLIKE A CERTAIN STUBBORN SOMEONE WHO SHALL REMAIN NAMELESS…" All of us knew who she was referring to as I turned to see Sebastian who was trying very hard to keep a straight face, "Mr Bravat provide an endless flow of bold and creative ideas."

I sniggered as I could tell that the insults did have an effect on Sebastian as Miss Nina was the only person I knew, other than Madame Red, who could insult and tease Sebastian and actually have an effect on him. Oh wait and there was also the Marchioness, so I guess just really powerful and strong willed women.

"If the Earl has taken his time to ask me about him, then I believe that there must be something important about him. But in all honesty, I do not know much about them other than the measurements of Mr Bravat and the S4, along with the other great stars I suppose."

"Wait are you saying that the 'Great Stars' aren't the S4?!"

"What are you talking about? The Ones Who Hold the Names of the Great Stars are on a much higher rank than the S4."

This was starting to get interesting.

"Nina, you wouldn't happen to know the names of these Great Stars do you?"

She turned to me with a smile, then tilted her head to the side to have a think.

"Hm…I believe Mr Bravat said that they were like physical manifestations of the four guardian stars or something. Master Sirius, Master Canopus, Master Vega and Master Polaris."

As soon as Sebastian asked, "And where are those persons now?"

Miss Nina growled at him,

"That's what I'd like to know! Whenever I come for their fittings, he always told me to stay right where I was and he would walk through those fancy doors decorated with constellations."

Ciel nodded, as if knowing what she was talking about,

"Hm… That's where I had my blood drawn out. Which probably means that each star representative must be beyond their respective door."

"Oh Earl, did you not know?" There are 4 doors but they all lead to the same room."

"I see, then Nina, when is your next schedule visited to the music hall?"

"Today we matched outfits with their new song and performance and completed the preliminary sewing, so I would say my next visit would be in a week's time."

"Please allow Sebastian to accompany you, I'll make it worth your while."

"Of course….NOT! IN YOUR DREAMS!"

Her face turned vicious at the thought of having Sebastian around,

"WHY NOT MISS MAID?! MY TAILOR SHOP IS AT THE FOREFRONT OF CUTTING-EDGE LONDON FASHION! I WOULD NOT BE CAUGHT DEAD WITH SOMEONE WHO DRESSES LIKE HE CAME FROM A CENTURY AGO! IT WOULD AFFECT MY BRAND NAME TERRIBLY! IF YOU WANT TO SNEAK SOMEONE IN, SEND MISS MAID!"

I laughed so hard at her rant, there were only a few people who would speak like that in Ciel's presence and actually go against his request. Sebastian went to say something but Miss Nina cut him off again,

"I DON'T WANT YO HEAR IT! IF YOU WANT TO ACCOMPANY ME THEN YOU WILL HAVE TO CHANGE INTO MOMRE SUITABLE ATTAIR, I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS RIFF RAFF!"

I laughed even harder at her insult to Sebastian's taste in fashion. But I had to agree with her, he was so old school.

"Then you are free to go ahead and choose his clothing for him."

"Young Master?!"

This was my third round of laughter as I saw the reluctant look on Sebastian's face turn almost worried and he, for the first time in a while, glared at me with pure anger.

We headed to her shop and she got Ciel and I to sit and wait as Sebastian tried on a plethora of incredibly fashionable and modern clothing.

"Pales colours may be in the range this year, but they absolutely clash with you for some reason?"

I couldn't hold back my comment,

"Maybe it's because he's just one hell of a butler!"

Everyone looked at me and there was an awkward silence,

"or maybe he just doesn't suit it."

Then I kept my mouth shut.

One after the other, Sebastian was forced to try on a range of different clothing. All of which didn't suit him at all but still he looked good in them, except he was so stiff which was strange because he wasn't like this at the Noah's Ark Circus or any of his other missions.

Ciel and Sebastian began talking as Sebastian walked into the change room,

"I hear your words but I can't help feel that you are really enjoying putting me through this."

I smiled at Ciel and commented aloud,

"I don't know about you Ciel, but I sure am."

I could hear Sebastian groan with distaste,

"Of course you are."

After a few more items of clothing, Miss Nina was finally happy with a nice striped suit finished off with a fedora.

"Ciel, I wanna go too."

"No, you will stay with me, after all, didn't you say that your role was to protect me as my cousin?"

"Don't turn my words against me Ciel…. Tsk. Fine! I'll let Sebastian have all the fun this time!"

As we headed home, I was still sulking about not going, but I knew that if I went, I probably would mess everything up, so as we got home, I stopped sulking and accepted that I was going to stay at home.

~Sebastian's P.O.V.~

The next morning, I left Alice and the other servants to take care of the Young Master and the manor, although I had a bad feeling that when I got back, the place would be a complete and utter mess.

As Miss Hopkins and I arrived at Sphere Music Hall, she hissed at me,

"I'm allowing you to accompany me because it was the Earl's wish but do what you came here to do and don't get in the way!"

"Understood."

After this, I knew that Miss Hopkins and I were definitely never going to get along. As Miss Hopkins got to the entrance of the music hall, we all struck out poses as practiced,

"We have come to deliver the apparel and costumes! We are from the prestigious Hopkins Tailor Shop!"

The man standing at the door instantly noticed me,

"Oh, A new employee?"

"Yes, but carrying bags and being a gopher is all he's good for at the moment."

After the man allowed us in, he closed the door behind him and returned to his post outside.

Miss Hopkins showed me to the hall,

"Alright, then I will part with you here. I will leave Mr Bravat to you Miss Hopkins."

I headed inside the room. The room was spherical with a large fire pit in the centre and very luxurious chairs were evenly spread around the room. The roof was domed shape with twinkling stars dotted across it. But the most noticeable feature were the 4 large doors, Sirius, Canopus, Vega and Polaris. I went with the door closest to where I was.

As I opened the door, I noticed that there was a very long corridor with checked floor tiles, barely lit by the sunlight from outside. I was awfully confused for a moment and as I took a step into the corridor, I noticed an intent and managed to barely dodge an attack.

I turned to face my attacker only to find Lady Elizabeth.

**End of Chapter **

**Hi All, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I am kinda jumping between fanfics right now, my Kuroko no Basket one and this one. But I am 80% sure that I will be able to update soon, just after exams. So I hope you guys liked that chapter and I'll see you guys in the next one!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – The secret uncovered**

**Hello everyone! I hope you haven't been waiting for too long but here it is!**

**Ciel: I was beginning to think that you had given up hope and stopped writing this story.**

**Me: What no! Of course not! I wouldn't do that.**

**Alice: Yeah right! You lazy butt!**

**Me: Hey! I have a life you know! I don't just stay at home and write all day! I have school work and other stuff to do too!**

**Sebastian: Anyhow, it is good to have you back.**

**Me: Yes. Yes it is. Did you miss me Sebastian?**

**Sebastian: To be honest, no.**

**Alice/Ciel: *Pft* **

**Me: Ouch, okay that hurt.**

**Alice: It's okay, I didn't miss you either!**

**Me: Alice, I swear to God I will turn you into some hideous monster in future chapters and all you will do is eat and shit!**

**Alice: Like to see you try!**

**Me: Readers, please do not be surprised if Alice turns into some sewage monster in the next chapter. **

**Ciel: Alright enough! Let the readers read the story already and not this nonsense.**

**Alice/Me: Hmpf...whatever.**

**I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER.**

Sebastian continued to stare at the mighty little girl. In both her hands were a rapier which were aimed at him.

"Lady Elizabeth…"

She pointed both blades at him, a fierce look in her eyes,

"I cannot allow you to proceed any further!"

She lunged at him, fast swipes and jabs, each aimed to deal the fatal blow. Sebastian neatly dodged them all, although it was quite tiring as her attacks were relentless and precise. _If only she wasn't the Young Master's fiancé, this would have been much easier to deal with._

"Lady Elizabeth, your family and the young master are very worried about you. Please return home."

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING!"

Elizabeth jabbed at the butler who swiftly leapt over her head, landing perfectly behind her.

"You have always wished for nothing but the Young Master's happiness, so why are you doing this?"

"Why you ask? Well, that's obviously something you would never understand!"

She leapt at Sebastian, swords flurrying in a rapid pattern but Sebastian managed to jump out of the way, flipping backwards and managing to kick away one of the rapiers. The rapier spun away but Elizabeth continued her attack. She swiped at Sebastian with the speed of a speeding bullet only to be stopped as Sebastian stopped the rapier with his hands, stopping her attack.

Suddenly he heard sobbing as he looked up to see tears rolling down her smooth cheeks but the look in her eyes were filled with regret and sadness as if conflicted by her decision. But Sebastian knew that she wasn't going to return peacefully so he had to take it into his own hands to bring her back home.

"I CANNOT RETURN TO THAT SIDE!"

With a quick strike, she managed to swipe at his feet and as he leapt up to get away, she thrust the rapier at his face and shattered the glass window behind him. Sebastian's eyes flashed with amusement as her speed and skill with a rapier was incredible. For a human and a little female, she was able to keep him on his feet and even manage a cut to his face.

"Lady Elizabeth, your strength is truly a wonder of admiration , for human standards that is."

Sebastian's eyes glowed slightly before he managed to hit her hard in the chest and sent her flying a few metres away. She tried to get up and managed to crawl closer before the blow knocked her out.

"My word, she may be even more stubborn than Alice."

But upon more consideration Sebastian chuckled,

"Now that I think about it, Alice is a lot more stubborn."

He placed his hat back on its rightful place and walked over to Elizabeth, carefully checking to see if any of her bones were broken, but thankfully, there wasn't anything broken. Spotting a door behind the curtain, Sebastian went to investigate and upon walking in, he saw many machines filled with round capsules filled with red liquid which he presumed was blood. As he continued to scan the room, he noticed that those blood filled capsules were everywhere, in water filled tanks, hanging from the roof, scattered on tables and benches around the room.

"Interesting."

The most noticeable thing in the room were large coolers and upon opening them, he saw little flasks with blood in them and each were labeled with their star Polaris, Vega, Canopus and Sirius. The number of Polaris flasks were many and each type of blood decreased in number as they reach Sirius which only had 1 or 2 flasks.

_I see. So the blood is arranged according to their respective star name. I knew Sirius was rare but I didn't realize to this extent…Ah Alice was Vega if I'm not mistaken. It seems that there is quite a number of them so this means she won't be much of a target. Good. _

Sebastian grabbed a flask from each star name and then turned to enter the rooms with the special star names.

The room for Sirius was extravagant, filled with beautiful and expensive furniture. The room for Canopus was rather empty with only a simple bed and a few other pieces of furniture, nothing to special. The room for Vega looked very much like a child's room as it was filled with very cute furniture and a few soft toys. Lastly the room for Polaris was in tatters with scratches and deep gauges in the wall, the bed covers were ripped and torn while the windows were covered by two large planks of wood preventing whoever was sleeping in here from leaving.

"Well, there wasn't any surprise that I wouldn't have been able to meet them. Anyway, what should I do now? Should I destroy the hall and kill Bravat and his team? No, that would be too hasty and impossible to investigate the hall's intentions any further. I should return to the Young Master and report what I have found so far."

Before Sebastian returned to the house, which Agni and Soma had been caring for, he dropped off the flasks to Lady Sullivan whose eyes shone brightly upon getting them. She was an interesting one.

_Now, to return to the Young Master._

~Alice's P.O.V.~

"This is so boring! CIEL!"

"Shut up Alice, I cannot concentrate with you whining like some dying mutt."

I pouted at Ciel who was unfazed by my actions,

"FINE! But at least let me go outside! I've been cooped up in this room with you for hours doing nothing!"

Ciel slammed his hands on the table and glared at me, causing Edward who was also sitting there to flinch.

"I told you that you could go outside at least 10 times Alice!"

Now that I thought about it, he did actually yell at me to get out.

"Oops! Guess I didn't hear that…"

Ciel groaned and sat back in his chair, looking back at the reports when we heard the door open and in walked Sebastian with Elizabeth in his arms.

Immediately Edward and Ciel leapt up to check on Elizabeth. Edward embraced his unconscious sister, his face brightened up with relief.

I didn't bother getting up to say hello to Sebastian, I was still mad at him for leaving me in the boring manor with Ciel who was busy with work and Edward who was busy worrying over his sister. I could have hung around with Mey Rin, Finny or Bard but they were strangely nowhere to be seen. So I gave up on looking for them and stuck around with Ciel.

"Not going to get a welcome back, Alice?"

I continued to ignore him and looked away. _Damn Sebastian, leaving me here!_

With that Sebastian took Elizabeth to a room where Edward continued to watch over her. I offered him some water but he declined and continued to brood over his darling younger sister.

"I acquired so blood samples from the music hall, but I have left them in the care of Lady Sullivan. He eyes shone brightly when I gave them to her, so I would expect the results to be here soon. As for the four people Miss Nina spoke of, I could not confirm their existence."

"Well, you couldn't do much anyway. At least you brought back Elizabeth."

Sebastian smirked at me,

"My, my. It seems that you finally spoke to me again."

I glared at him and snarled slightly which only caused the corners of his mouth to curl even more and damn was it attractive.

"The evidence of their crimes were right there and you didn't do anything! What was the point of doing that?!"

"Oh, Master Edward. You see, there really wasn't any value in destroying that place. I have seen on many occasions churches and religious buildings being burned down to try and break the faiths of others but doing that had not much effect as those buildings were just symbols of their worship. The destruction of those buildings did nothing more than strengthen and accelerate the people's devotion, leading to riots and adding more fuel to the fire I suppose. But that is the nature of humans, is it not?"

Ciel and I exchanged glances.

"Well, then if we were to put Bravat and the S4 into context of what you are saying, Sebastian, then they would be like gods or divine beings right?"

Sebastian nodded,

"Indeed, so if we were to exile them, then it would be a mistake on our parts."

Edward seemed to be quite annoyed as he began to feel useless as to how this mission would turn out. I could tell that he was worried that Bravat wouldn't be stopped and he wouldn't be able ot understand why Elizabeth was acting this way.

"Then what can we do? I mean what options are available to us?"

Sebastian seemed to be distracted by something for a brief moment before his lips curled into a amused grin and I knew that he had noticed that something had happened. He turned to Ciel, that grin still plastered on his face,

"A person's heart is a mysterious and complex thing. Unlike a body, you cannot see or touch it but even if you were a god or a demon, it is utterly impossible to shackle another's heart."

Then Sebastian's attention turned to me and I rolled my eyes at how cocky he could be. I was about to retort with, "Sebastian, you need a heart first otherwise there would be nothing to shackle in the first place," when Agni flew in through the door distressed,

"Everyone! We have trouble! It's Lady Elizabeth!"

We all rushed into the room where she was resting to find the window wide open and no Elizabeth in sight. Everyone had noticed that a part of the curtain was missing and glanced out the window to find the curtains tied together to make an escape route. _Pretty clever. Ah, so that's what caught Sebastian's attention before. That nasty demon could have stopped this. Oh well._

Edward ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"THIS IS THE BLOODY FOURTH FLOOR?!"

Even Ciel was quite frustrated and annoyed with Elizabeth's action. Now I was very curious about what was going on in the music hall that caused Elizabeth to act like this. I had known from the start that this Bravat guy was nasty and up to no good. Although, looking at Sebastian's face, I could tell that he couldn't care less, maybe even amused at Ciel and Edward's frustration.

"You were well aware of this, weren't you Sebastian?"

I could tell that Sebastian saw the anger and murderious intent in Ciel's eyes but he remained calm and amused,

"Regardless, what were you hoping to accomplish by detaining her? did you plan on keeping watch over her like a prisoner? Perhaps chaining her and putting her on a leash like a dog would be more to your liking?"

Okay I gotta admit, the last line took it too far.

"I've said it before. It is simply impossible to shackle one's heart and as long as Lady Elizabeth is drawn to Sphere Music Hall, no matter how many times you drag her back here, the results will always be the same."

"WHAT THE HELL HAS TAKEN A HOLD OF LIZZIE'S HEART THEN?! WHAT STUPID 'SPARKLING SHININESS' COULD HAVE CAPTURED HER LIKE SOME SORT OF SLAVE?!"

"Maybe something that Bravat said could have brainwashed her or something? I feel like that guy could persuade even the most stubborn of people. He's got this sort of conniving aura about him. it gives me the creeps."

Ciel rolled his eyes but then nodded, acknowledging my idea,

"That is plausible after all, Lizzie adores fortune telling."

I continued,

"I mean remember back to when Ciel and I got our fortunes? He managed to just say a few words and got Sebastian kicked out and it wasn't even like, 'He is a demon, get him out,' or anything! It was like he had everyone in that place brainwashed with all that sparkle shit. And to make it worse, the songs performed by the P4 were like subliminal messages."

I noticed Sebastian distracted again before there was loud knocking.

"It appears that someone is at the door."

Agni rushed off to get it.

A few moments later, all I heard were the loud chattering and yelling of children. I left to see that the whole front of the home were covered with children and Agni and Soma were giving out curry doughnuts.

"What in the name of…."

Soma noticed me and called me over,

"Miss Alice! Come help us with our food drive!"

"Your food drive?"

"WHAT IS THIS SEA OF CHILDREN DOING HERE?!"

We all looked up to see Ciel's confused face appear over the railing and gaze down at the endless sea of children.

"It's our food drive Ciel! I am a prince and governor of this mansion. It is only natural that I do charitable deeds for the commonfolk!"

"BUT THERE ARE LIMITS TO SUCH THINGS! THIS CHAOTIC SCENE JUST FEELS LIKE YOU ARE HANDING OVER OUR EMERGENCY RATIONS!"

Sebastian sweatdropped upon noticing that there were children from other sections of the city too, however, suddenly Ciel's angry face turned into one of realization.

"Of course, how did I not see such an obvious thing in the first place?"

I frowned,

"See what? That you should do more charity work?"

Ciel glared at me but turned to praise Agni and Soma,

"Wait you aren't angry with us?"

"Angry? Certainly not! The exact opposite in fact! Excellent job you two!"

I matched Agni's expression,

"WHAT?"

Even I knew that Ciel rarely praised anyone, much less Agni and Soma who were just that tiny bit strange.

"So then Ciel? What was your idea for getting rid of Bravat?"

"We are going to open up a music hall that will be right across from Sphere Music Hall."

"WAIT WHAT?! A MUSIC HALL?"

"That's right, we are going to create a new group of idols that will compete with the S4 and attract the greater population's attention and bring them to us and away from them."

"That's actually I pretty good idea, but where, per chance, are you going to find a group that could rival the S4?"

Ciel smiled smugly at my comment,

"Actually, I have one person already. Right there."

He pointed to Edward or jumped up in surprise.

"HUH?! ME?!"

"You're a prefect at a prestigious school as well as the successor to the household of the marquess. On top of that, you are ranked highly in athletic endeavors and you're fairly easy on the eyes. I don't see why not."

"BU-BUT SINGING AND D-DANCING?"

Ciel's expression turned serious,

"Edward, do you not wish to take Elizabeth back?"

I glanced over my shoulder to look at Sebastian who caught my eye and grinned from ear to ear. Strangely, I had this sudden feeling that not only was Edward in trouble, but so was I.

A few days later, Ciel had ordered me to stand at the front to greet our group members and I hesitantly agreed.

"Boy, today is going to be pretty hectic."

"Miss Alice!"

I turned around to see Soma and Edward with 3 other guys. One of them was a very cute and petite boy, which I almost mistook for a girl, behind me. He was very shy and had a very gentle face. Another was quite out there, with both sides of his head black and short, while the middle was lengthy and bleached white. Not only that but he had black fingernails, like Sebastian, and wore eye make up and had piercings running down each ear, but the most distinctive feature was the scar that ran down his face on the left side. And the last guy had short black hair which was slicked to one side and wore glasses.

"Oh Hi Soma, Edward! Oh right…Welcome to the Phantomhive mansion. Thank you for arriving, the young master is waiting upstairs."

I lead them up to the office where Ciel and Sebastian were waiting.

"Everyone, thank you for coming. The existence of the S4 is exposing the citizens of London to danger, therefore, I would like to borrow everyone's strength."

After explaining the general gist of the plan, the group agreed to help out.

"Sure, sounds like a solid plan but, are you sure you can get this book worm into shape?"

I learnt who they were and their names from Soma. They were the new prefects of that school that Sebastian and Ciel went to and where we had all met Undertaker last. Now that I had looked at all of them, I remembered them playing cricket. Clayton, the 'book worm' growled in reply to the comment that Cheslock had made about his appearance.

Sebastian stepped in,

"No, he's quite fine in fact. Please excuse me as I show you."

After a few flourishes with the comb and taking off his glasses, Clayton was transformed into a totally different person. He looked just as good as all the other members.

"Job well done Sebastian."

"Thank you dear Alice."

"Anyway, we need to open shop in 2 weeks, so you are going to receive special lessons and instructions, starting from today. Sebastian, Alice, bring **that** out."

"Alrighty."

Sebastian and I handed out the files for each member and I snickered as I handed them out because I knew what was in them and what was in store for the group members.

"Written in these folders are very important aspects required in order to overtake the S4. They are all different for each of you, so read them and follow them well."

As Edward opened his first, his face changed into one of disbelief and shock,

"WHAT IN THE WORLD? CHARACTER IDENTITIES?! YOU WANT US TO ROLE PLAY?"

I burst out laughing, clutching my stomach as it began to hurt from my howling.

Ciel and the group ignored me though, continuing on with their introduction to becoming idols.

"The group's unity is amplified if each member has a distinct and straightforward special feature or trait. You have all been given a certain role and you are expected to carry that role when performing."

They all let out a unified 'WHAT?!' but I could tell that Soma was going to enjoy this, after all, it was right up his alley.

"A bad boy and forceful?"

"A devilish mischievous little brother type?"

"Cool headed intelligent?"

"Wealthy and Egotistical?"

"You are already unique and make an impact as you are, so there is no need for you to change anything….HEY! WHY AM I ONLY THE ONE THAT GETS THIS?!"

"Ah but Master Cheslock, ordinary citizens couldn't even begin to imagine the sight of you attending Great Britain's top school with such a hairstyle and vast range of cosmetics."

"YOU'RE ASKING FOR A BEATING AREN'T YOU?!"

I smirked, my laughter finally subsiding,

"By the way my dear members, I picked these out for you. After Ciel explained to me what kind of people you were, I knew exactly what types you would be and how you needed to act. Call it a woman's intuition if you will."

They all looked at me in shock but Edward just looked confused,

"I don't really understand my description. How am I supposed to act?"

"Sebastian, Alice, if you will."

I turned to see Sebastian march up to me, slammed his hand against the wall and trapped me between the wall and him, his arm blocking my way out on the left. He leaned in closer until our noses touched and ran a finger only my chin, gripping it gently but firmly,

"Oh, quit acting so innocent. You've been begging for it this entire time, haven't you? my precocious little kitten~"

I felt the room heat up a few degrees as all the members and I go red in the face. For the first time, I froze up, unable to do anything as Sebastian breathed gently on my neck, causing to shrink away.

"WH-WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO ACT LIKE THAT?!"

"for the past few days, we've been surveying random passersby and from the results, we could see that women tend to be attracted more to slightly forceful men. And our dear Alice here is no exception."

"SHUT UP SEBASTIAN!"

"I'm rather apprehensive about speaking to women in such a vulgar manner."

"Trust me, Edward. The women love it!"

Edward still looked reluctant.

"Soma, do you like your character? I didn't want to offend you, but it seemed to suit you."

"Hm…so I have to say things like, If you are a good girl…I will award you with 30 elephants?"

"Hm…sort of, but try saying it with more emotion."

"Okay…"

"What about you Harcourt? Is everything alright?"

"Yes Miss Alice. Although, I have to refer to everyone as older sister or older brother?"

"Yep, your character needs you to be cute but quite sly."

"Right!"

"If we merely stick to singing and dancing, we would never surpass the S4! We must focus on our originality and individual persona! That will be most crucial! We cannot be simply copies of the S4!"

Clayton raised his eyebrow, doubt shrouded his thoughts,

"But can we really defeat the S4 by doing this!?"

Ciel slammed his hand against the table, genuine frustration plastered over his face.

"Quit whining before you even try it! In the end, victory will depend on each of you standing here so you better work hard on mastering your chosen personality and raise your own value!"

I could hear the intensity in Ciel's voice and knew that these poor souls were in for a real treat, especially when it was Sebastian training them. Oh boy. The good old days when I just arrived and had to have Sebastian teach me about servant work. He was strict as the devil himself and relentless.

"There is no need to fret. For I will take full reigns and give all of you a very thorough lesson."

Sebastian had showed up with his vicious cane and was emitting a dark aura despite the smile on his face. The faces of the group changed from doubt to fear as they suddenly realized their fate had been sealed the moment they arrived. The once quiet manor became incredibly loud with the painful cries of the group members as they went through hours and hours of work, from their character roles to dancing to singing.

"You guys are doing great! Keep it up!"

_This is more fun than what I've had in such a long time!_

"Why not join us Miss Alice?"

"What me? No…I think I'd prefer to watch."

Somehow I managed to get roped into joining in with the dancing and singing and helping them practice their roles.

"Alice, how is this?"

Edward walked up to me and grabbed my waist, pulling me closer as he whispered into my ear,

"Don't run away little kitten, I won't bite~"

This ran shivers down my spine and I gave a thumbs up,

"Perfect!"

"Alright… I think I have gotten the hang of this."

Later that night when everyone went home, I collapsed on the floor,

"Oh boy, that was tiring and I wasn't even doing much!"

Ciel rolled his eyes and turned to ask Sebastian on how the group was doing.

"They are doing fairly well. Master Soma in particular is showing talent in this line of work."

"HAH! I told you Sebastian."

"yes, you did. He shows no signs of bashfulness and memorizes the dance moves after just one lesson. Also, Master Edward is also absorbing the lessons one after the other as his genuine admiration towards the others is motivating him to learn."

Ciel nodded with approval as his plans were beginning to piece together.

"Anyway, how is the investigation on the blood going?"

"it seems we haven't received any news yet."

"Very well. It think that it is time to unleash our new group to get rid of this pest."

"Indeed Young Master."

"Hey Ciel, do you mind if I watch the show? I want to see how it goes and also Bravat's reaction to our surprise for him."

"Why not, I want you to go to the music hall and make sure to report everything you see."

"Roger that!"

"Good…"

After Ciel headed off to bed, I cleaned up and headed to bed myself when Sebastian appeared out of nowhere and pinned me against the wall. There was no one there.

"Ow…Do you mind Sebastian? I'm trying to get to bed!"

"No, I do not."

"What are you jealous or something Sebby? I can see that glint in your eyes! Don't tell me you are jealous of my interactions with Edward and Soma?"

I could see that he was getting a bit irritated with me teasing him and continued to return the favour.

"Jealous, no, possessive, yes. You see demons are incredibly possessive creatures and I don't plan on allowing you to be touched by another man. You are mine."

"Strange, I never agreed to that."

"Whether you agree to it or not, you belong to me Alice~ Shall I remind you?"

He gently bit my ear and then proceeded to lick my neck slowly, causing me to whimper slightly at the roughness and seductive methods used by Sebastian to get what he wants.

"Enough Sebastian."

But he didn't stop, his hands slid underneath my maid uniform as he caresses my inner thigh, getting closer and higher up my thigh. I attempted to push him away but with one hand, he managed to pin both my arms, leaving me helpless. He slid his knee between my legs and proceeded to gently massaging my breast, his lips reaching mine and pulling me deeper and deeper. I began to lose consciousness of my actions and allowed Sebastian to continue. I could feel my body yearning for his touch and I deep down, I didn't want him to stop.

"Sebastian."

"Shhh…my little kitten. I will taste you."

His kisses deepened even further and as I began to run out of breath, he stopped. His eyes were glowing red and his smile became dangerous as his eyes bore down into mine. Then he kissed my forehead once more before taking me to bed and headed towards the door.

"Sebatian, do-"

"Alice, if I remain here, I will take you and there will be no going back. Besides, I plan to ravish you another day where I will fulfill both our lustful needs, splay you against a table and feast on you."

My face went red at the thought.

"Good night Sebby."

"Good night Alice~ Although I would like to refrain you from calling me that again."

That night I dreamt of Sebastian and I.

**End of chapter**

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I hope that it was too steamy, I mean I can't read that stuff much less write about it so…if you are uncomfortable with it, please tell me and I will lower it down a notch. Thanks all!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – Battle of bands**

**Me: Hello everyone! I am back!**

**I do not own Black Butler**

Alice: About time god dammit!

Me: ….Let's just get on with it shall we?

Alice: Hey!

Me: *ignores*

Alice: HEY!

Me: -.-

The next evening, as planned, the Phantom 5 took their places on stage, going undercover as members of the choir while I stood in the crowd to watch. A giant grin on my face as I couldn't wait for them to make their appearance and to see the look on Bravat's face. I looked around casually to see where he was and I could see his faint figure at the very back watching his 'magnificent' work.

_Just you wait you creepy mother fucker…we'll show you what happens when you mess with us._

As usual, the room was packed with people and their disgusting mesmerized expressions. I could hear their conversations with each other before the singing began.

"Oh I practiced the dance to this."

"I am so excited!"

"Can't wait to see them again!"

I scoffed with disgust as I kept my eyes on the front. Then the hooded figures began to sing their haunting carol and I joined in to avoid suspicion. As the song drew to a close, I knew that the plan was reaching its climax and my body jolted with excitement. _Here we go!_

The song ended as the 4 took off their cloaks but our 5 members remained on stage to the confusion of the crowd and Bravat.

"Wait! Look! The chorus hasn't left the stage yet!"

"Was there a mix up?!"

The middle figure smirked as he pointed to the 4 standing in front of him causing them to turn around in shock.

"Hey you bunch of frauds! You call yourself 'shining' with your dimly lit candles? Don't make me laugh! Why don't you take a gander at the genuine article!"

I bit my lip to stop myself laughing as Bravat stared up in genuine shock as the Phantom 5 took off their cloaks in a flashy manner, revealing their recreated selves. To be honest, I think I went slightly red at how good looking they were and I did, in fact, find them dazzling.

The P4 instantly recognized them, their faces frozen in surprise as our group jumped into dance and song, instantly removing what shining hope was left on the stage from Bravat's group, finishing in a glorious pose, the crowd burst into applause but also chatter of confusion.

"What? Who are they?"

"Aren't they crashing the event?"

"But don't you think they are kind of cool?"

"Yeah! They are pretty cool!"

Edward, the leader, pointed to the crowd with a seductive grin (as instructed by me and Sebastian).

"We are the true rulers of London's night! THE PHANTOM FIVE! So for those of you who'd like to dance til you drop, just head out to the front. I'll make sure we go at it until morning, alright?~"

This caused a few of the women in the crowd swoon and go red in the face as Edward seductively brushed his thumb against his lip. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel a bit red in the face. But remembering what my job was I turned to see Bravat's face twisted in disbelief and anger as his plan was being crushed right before his eyes and in his music hall. He dashed out of the hall and threw open the doors and I silently followed and managed to see his face go pale as he stared at the glorious and beaming Funtom Music Hall. In front of the hall were dozens of people heading inside those doors, a sweet store loaded with children and their parents and several workers walking around with fresh, free curry buns.

"Wh-What? This can't be! I should be staring at an old abandoned run down theater right now."

~Up in the office above the Funtom Music Hall~

"That piece of real estate…I ended up paying only a fraction of what I was willing to spend."

Sebastian's lips curled at his devious young master,

"That is wonderful news indeed. but even aside gathering funds and creating the Phantom 5, to think you could complete the remodeling and overhaul within 2 weeks on top of the preparations for opening and running stores…as per usual, your requests are far from reasonable."

"Heh? If you can't shackle down their hearts, then the best thing to do is to five them options. That's all it boils down to."

"I must say, imitating and mocking their own concept and throwing it back in their faces really was ingenious. You're quite the devious and sinister one, young master."

Ciel smirked as he got up from his desk and walked to the window to view his wonderful work, noticing a pale faced Bravat staring up at the hall.

"Now then, sit back, watch and learn as I show you what a real display of entertainment looks like. Funtom Music Hall, now open for business."

~Back at Sphere Music Hall~

"MInna! You were amazing out there! We'd better head back before Ciel and Sebastian get impatient."

Soma rushed up and hugged me, blabbering at how exciting and thrilling it was as the others tried to pry him off. Despite all of this, they all looked like they were having lots of fun and really enjoyed performing. We headed back to Funtom Music Hall and reached Ciel's office where Sebastian and Ciel were waiting.

"We're back!"

"Excellent work, all of you! it appears that our infiltration tactic had quite a profound impact. I guess I should thank you Alice for that, good job."

I smirked at him and blew him a kiss which caused him to flinch with disgust.

"Aw, thanks Ciel! It was actually really fun!"

Ciel gave me an unimpressed look.

Soma laughed as he pat me on the back,

"It was really funny! Alice pretended to be drunk and stumbled into the guards, spewing nonsense and yelling at them. They were so flustered and didn't know what to do! The best part was when she took off their hats and began skipping away, singing one of the carol songs. They chased after her, allowing us to slip past and infiltrate!"

Cheslock burst into laughter as he pointed at me with new respect,

"You should be an actress one day! It was hilarious!"

Once again Ciel gave me an unimpressed look that somehow reflected how he felt about how shameless I was. Sebastian gave me a creepy smile and goosebumps rose on my arms as his eyes gleamed with hunger. I looked away. I recognized that smile, he was hiding his jealousy or should I say possessiveness. I knew how much he hated other men touching me.

"Anyway way, the audiences' jaws were all on the floor! I wish you could have seen their faces!"

Harcourt let out a sigh of relief,

"I was so nervous! It was frightening to be performing in front of so many people!"

Edward looked confused as to whether it was really a good idea, despite doing it anyway.

"Man! What a transformation! The guys from school would wet themselves if they saw us like this! And I'm talking about you Mister Hardass Green Lion Prefect!"

Cheslock had said while motioning to Edward. However Clayton ruined that moment as he asked for his glasses back. It surprised me as he was able to perform perfectly despite being pretty much blind without his glasses. Sebastian gave him back his glasses and Clayton fixed his hair back to the way it was before the performance.

"Anyway, rest because our real plan will go into motion in a little while. Sebastian, Alice go and prepare for the performance. Also during the performance, I want Alice to stay in the crowd to watch Bravat. It is quite obvious that he would come here to examine our music hall so I want you to keep an eye on him. If needed, greet him and make sure he feels welcome."

"Of course! I'll give him the famed Phantomhive hospitality!"

Leaving Ciel in his office, we prepared towels and drinks for the Phantom 5 to revitalize them before their huge performance. They had last minute practice before heading off with Sebastian to get ready. As Ciel said, I went into the crowd, changed from my maid uniform to blend in. And just as Ciel had predicted, Bravat had come to the hall. He had changed out from his fancy fortune teller clothes into something less flashy. In his hands were a towel and a coloured rod which caused him to frown in confusion. As he walked further into the hall, he glanced around at the stores before heading into the actual hall.

The only thing I didn't like was the fact that his face kept its smug expression as he saw the layout of the crowd. I bet he was thinking that the people in the back wouldn't be able to see or hear the performance that well but he had underestimated Ciel and he was about to get his socks knocked off!

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Funtom Music Hall~ Brace yourselves because tonight we are going to dance like there is no tomorrow!"

The curtains opened and the phantom 5 were not there and the crowd erupted into chatter, wondering where they were.

"GET READY! IT'S SHOWTIME!"

The sounds of gasping filled the hall as the Phantom 5 fell from the sky and flew across the hall. Everyone stared up at them as they looked like 'phantoms' gliding in the sky before landing on the stage and stripping their cloaks off.

"Now that you're here, you're not getting away without paying a hefty price~ you're all in the palm of our hands now and I'm going to steal each and every one of your hearts! So be ready as I steal it from right under your nose."

The women erupted into squeals and swoons as Edward gave them his prized smirk.

"Now Let's get this party started!"

They launched into a powerful song with powerful lyrics as it resonated throughout the halls. Everyone realized that they had large metal monsters that projected their voice from the stage to the people at the back as well as amplifying devices which increased the clarity and volume of their voices. However, since the crowd had not gotten used to this type of performance, some of the crowd were not drawn in.

"Alrighty everyone! Follow my lead!"

Soma lifted his towel high into the air and began to twirl it and the other members followed suit. Suddenly the crowd exploded with energy and excitement as men, women and children burst into cheers and twirled their towels too. I stood behind Bravat as I grabbed my towel and twirled it around too. His face was in total awe as he gazed at how the energy level doubled in just a second.

Cheslock raised his violin bow, pointing to the crowd at the very back.

"Hey all of you in the back! ARE YOU HAVING FUN YET?! DON'T YOU DARE FALL ASLEEP ON ME! EMBRACE OUR ENERGY! LET'S GO!"

The phantom 5 leapt off the stage and walked in the spaces left by the sections as they greeted their fans. Bravat stared in shock as he realized the purpose of the sections which allowed the members to get personal and close with their fans. It was very effective.

The ladies went wild as their respective member approached, touching their hands or sang to them. One of the women cried out for Edward, holding a bunny that was meant to be him and he approached. Edward made his fingers into a rabbit, kissed it and then kissed the stuffed toy with his fingers indirectly kissing it as if it was the girl herself causing that whole section to go red in the face and squeal. I saw Edward look my way and I signaled to him that Bravat was in this section in front of me and he nodded in acknowledgement.

The group walked back to the stage to perform another song and the crowd went ballistic. Edward pointed to Bravat whilst performing, directing that specific lyric to him, a challenge courtesy of the Phantomhive family.

"Quite amazing isn't it?"

Bravat turned around and faced me as I gave him my most innocent smile I could,

"Ah…you, you're the miss with that boy and gentleman in black!"

"Are you having fun? You seem upset, is there something wrong?"

His face paused for a bit before he realized who I was and then his gaze became dark and frightening.

"I see…what a scary person your master is."

"Hm? Whatever do you mean?"

He wasn't fazed by my head tilt and fake confusion.

"I do not know your motives but I will not lose to some amateur and fake. The original will always shine brighter. It's a shame though…I liked you…it would be better for you to join me."

I let out a laughed that sounded so cruel, it didn't sound like me at all.

"I'm afraid that is not possible. But I do hope you enjoy the rest of the performance."

The lights went out as the crowd turned into disarray, some frightened and others confused. Before Bravat could grab my arm, I disappeared into the crowd and hid at the very back. _This was going to get interesting. Although I wonder what Bravat's next move will be…let's hope he puts up more of a fight. _Then Edward's voice filled the hall, calming, seductive and soothing and the crowd hushed.

"We have no need for the shining lights of the stars. All we require to keep us alight is you."

The hall lit up like stars in the sky as the light rod given at the beginning lit up with all different colours. I lifted mine up high and began to wave it side to side, beckoning others to join in. To my joy and surprise, everyone began to join in as the hall lit up with smiles and energy.

"Alright! Let's blow the roof off this hall as we take off and blast into the starry sky! The finale song is Broken Star!"

And with that, the performance ended and the fans were directed out through gates of the members of the Phantom 5. Each gate had one member to send off their respective fan. I stayed behind as I watched Bravat's expression change from awe to fear at the power of the Funtom Music Hall and Ciel Phantomhive's mind. His thoughts were interrupted when Ciel graced him with his appearance.

"Well, well if it isn't the gentleman from Sphere Music Hall. Did you enjoy yourself today? I hope that the performance was of high standards and to your liking…"

I noticed the sly grin that Ciel and Sebastian had plastered on their faces as they stared at Bravat.

"You, you're the Earl of Phantomhive."

"I knew that you knew who I was from the beginning."

Bravat suddenly gave him his fake smile and cheerful tone as he tried not to seem like the bad guy,

"Never in my wildest dreams would I have guessed that someone of such high rank would come up with such a plan!"

Ciel tilted his head in mock confusion,

"A plan? This theatre uses the most cutting edge mechanical equipment, making it the most technologically advanced stage in the world. It just goes to show how the entertainment field is constantly evolving."

Bravat's smile finally fell from his face as he stared at Ciel reining in his anger.

"Equipment isn't everything when it comes to art. Nothing surpasses the luster of the original product."

Ciel shrugged casually,

"I believe that is up to the audience to decide."

"Indeed you are correct. However, I believe that if one cannot gain the support of one's closest friends, then doing so with a large group of strangers is out of the question, no?"

_Oh no he didn't. That bastard did not just go there. I was ready to lunge at him for daring to go as far as indirectly mention Lizzy and her situation. If it didn't ruin our plans to kill Bravat now, I would enjoy tearing him limb from limb. _

"but that's only because they have yet to see the show right?"

I could see the tension and rivalry spark like lightning around the two as they continued to glare at each other in hopes of intimidating each other. Bravat turned sharply and left, not looking back. Ciel and Sebastian walked back up to the office. As I followed up the stairs, I heard a loud smash as Ciel's anger finally came out.

"DAMN IT ALL!"

As usual, Sebastian did not sound at all concerned.

"Oh dear, the Meissen vase…what a shame!"

I got up to the office where Ciel and Sebastian were standing over a smashed vase,

"It isn't like you to vent out your frustration like that."

"I KNOW! Just watch…I'll bring this to an end."

_Yeah, it would be best not to say anything. I have a habit of saying the stupidest shit at the worst times and now is a very bad time to open my mouth._

Ciel was put to bed and Sebastian and I tidied up. I noticed that he kept staring at me and it was unnerving.

"What? Why are you staring?"

"Can I not?"

"NO! It's creepy! Even though I've been with you guys for a while now, I'm still not used to your weirdness."

I turned back to the table to clean it up when two hands trapped me against the table and I turned to have Sebastian's face millimeters away from mine. He yanked off the hair tie that kept my lush pink hair off my face, releasing it from its bond. I had been noticing the strange white tips of my hair had stopped and remained only at the tips unlike before when it had crawled its way up. Sebastian ran his ungloved hands through my hair and brought it to his lips.

"Your scent has become sweeter. It's irresistible. You are a dangerous woman Alice."

His lips found mine as he pressed himself against me. I could feel his toned body shiver as he kissed me with hunger and lust. I could feel myself burn as his touch scorched me. _Hot…too hot! This is not good. I think I'm going to die of suffocation and burns!_

"Se-bastian…st..op…"

But he didn't hear me as he continued to feast on me. He bit my lip, causing blood to slowly drip down my chin. He licked it up and sucked on my lip, tasting me.

"You taste so good Alice…"

"Ow! It hurt!"

"Let me kiss it better then."

My mind told me enough was enough but my body yearned for more. I feel into his spell as I allowed him to pull me closer. I grabbed onto his coat and wrapped my arms around him…I was hungry, desperate for his touch.

"Alright…I think I will save you for later…Good night Alice~"

Countless days had past of competition between Funtom and Sphere music hall as they tried desperately to outdo each other. I had little to do so I just stayed around and helped Sebastian when needed and sometimes did some spy work but that was not the focus of Ciel's current plan.

"I believe it is time for us to go Alice."

"Yeah, yeah….we gotta go back to that creepy ass forest right?"

"I am glad that you remember the plan Alice, I hope you do not ruin it."

"Shut up Sebastian! Have I ruined any of our plans so far?!

"…."

"No, I thought not!"

We ended up in that same spot with the pit and hid there before, sure enough, two men working for Sphere Music Hall showed up with a body of a very young woman and dumped it into the pit. The photographer with us took a photo of them and the flash caught them off guard.

"it's just as the young master predicted."

They pointed at Sebastian and I with shock as the light from the camera shone at them, blinding them slightly.

"You! You're from Funtom Music Hall! Why are you here?!"

"I'll bet you thought that you were safe from the yard about dumping bodies huh? Well you are very much wrong. The investigation ended a long time ago…All the findings and evidence has lead them all right here to Sphere Music Hall. In short, you're busted."

The men stared at me and then Sebastian as our lips curled into a cruel grin upon the worried and terrified expressions on the men's faces.

"By using the allure of the S4, you gathered people and then systematically harvested their blood. Quite the daring feat I must say. On the outside, you seemed vibrant and fun for anyone and everyone but it is merely a deceptive façade. But here arose a question."

I tsked and wagged my finger at them in mock disappointment,

"To make yourself unnoticed and not suspicious, you took small amounts of blood from your crowds so then you why is it that you are producing such a large amount of corpses? The thing they had in common was blood loss. You certainly didn't want to be labeled as murderers right? So why did you continue to draw blood? Is it because you still didn't have enough blood?"

The men flinched and that was all Sebastian and I needed to confirm that our prediction was right.

"Bingo! Although we don't know what that blood is for…the young master hypothesized that if we take away from the already scarce source, it would leave you desperate enough to draw too much blood and thus, lead to this."

"Wa-it! That means you-"

Sebastian's grin grew even further as he relished in the fear emanating from the two men

"The true purpose of the Funtom Music Hall is to siphon away your audiences to diminish your overall blood resource, thereby increasing death by loss of blood. Then all we had to do was lie in wait at the burial location. Quite clever isn't it?"

The camera watched in awe as Sebastian carried out the plan ever so smoothly and how clever the Earl was despite being so young.

"Seriously, the Earl can really conjure up such scary plots can't he!? And with such a cute face, the blood running through his veins is unmistakably like his papa isn't it? Thanks to him, I get an exclusive scoop all to myself! I owe ya guys one! Thanks cute maid and scary butler!"

The two men pulled out their guns but I plugged it up with two knives in my pocket while Sebastian appeared from behind them and picked them into the pit with the corpse. They got up and tried to unplug their guns but with the force of my throw, it was almost impossible. I stood back as the camera man and Sebastian approached the pit with their cruel grins,

"Eyes up here! Watch the birdie!"

With a flash the picture was taken and the damage was done. A day later, on the front page of The Penny newpaper was the two men and the corpse as well as the title, **HORRIBLE MURDER! BY SPHERE MUSIC HALL! SPHERE MUSIC HALL MURDERS THEIR GUESTS! **The message was spread throughout London and fell into chaos as people began to resent Sphere Music Hall. Many tried to sell their bracelets, workers were arrested and Bravat was in more shit than he could ever imagine.

_All that's left is to continue to strangle him until he is completely dead. _

**End of chapter**

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! There wasn't much between Alice and Sebastian though because I felt like it might be too much if I did…I hope that was alright with everyone.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 – Another one bites the dust**

**Hahahahah long time no see! Sorry that I haven't been updating this fanfic. I've been working on my Kuroko no Basket one and I've been awfully busy these past few months. If you guys like KNB, please go ahead and read my fanfic for it. It's called **_**A Familiar Touch.**_** Anyway, anyone who has been keeping up to date with Kuroshituji would probably understand why I am currently feeling really sad. I won't say anymore because spoilers….**

**I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER**

**Alice: Welcome back from the land of the dead.**

**Me: I wasn't dead…Dying but not quite dead yet.**

**Sebastian: Do you wish for me to help?**

**Me: No thanks Sebastian….I'm good.**

Alice's P.O.V~

"44% Polaris, 44% Vega, 10% Canopus and 2% Sirius. That is the results of from our study on the samples we took from Sphere Music Hall. We figured that they were taking blood from people going there so we stole their supply. For instance, if they had 1000 guests, then around 20 people would have Sirius blood. Then we stole 20% of their guests and Sirius numbers would drop to roughly 16 people. So that was our plan the whole time and soon enough, the victim caught in that scoop was indeed a Sirius."

Abberline stared in shock at Ciel and Sebastian who grinned slyly at their meticulous plan to bait Bravat into killing some poor unfortunate soul. I don't know what it is with those two but they really are sadists.

"Wait, so you knew that this plan would lead to a Sirius dying? Isn't that too extreme?"

I had to agree with the guy but it was necessary. If this wasn't done, Bravat wouldn't have tried to push the blood taking process and we wouldn't be able to confirm anything. Ciel may be 13 but he was a genius.

After Abberline left, Sebastian and I went into the kitchen to clean up while Ciel went through some papers to plan his next move. _Damn what is that bastard Bravat doing? Blood transfusions? Killing people? Kidnapping Elizabeth? All this stars and constellation bullshit! But honestly, why would Elizabeth return back to that place? From what Sebastian described earlier, she was protecting it…doesn't that mean she knows what is going on? It's so wrong? What the hell is that brat thinking? AISH! This is what happens when you spoil kids…They think they can do whatever they want without having any consideration for other people. _Before I knew it, I was completely lost in my thoughts and had no idea what was going on until Sebastian flicked me on the forehead.

"MOTHER F- SEBASTIAN THAT HURT!"

"Not as much as you are hurting the teacups Alice. If you continue to scrub any harder, you will drill right through the delicate china. What were you thinking about so intently, hm?"

I rubbed the sore and probably now bright red spot on my forehead while glaring at him and hissing in pain. Sebastian sometimes forgets to lower his demonic strength and a normal flick on the head would not have felt like a bullet to the head.

"Nothing…Just worried."

The silence beckoned me to continue.

"I'm nervous. I feel odd about all of this. Why would Elizabeth go back to that wretched place? She was protecting it meaning she probably knows what goes on there. Anyone in their right mind would know that what Bravat is doing is very wrong. Is she stupid? Or ignorant? I don't get it?"

Sebastian sighed and stroked my head gently, his touch was soothing.

"Indeed. However, Lady Elizabeth is quite stubborn and she refused to confess anything before escaping. For now, we follow the Master's plan and eventually, we will uncover all that riff raff."

I reluctantly nodded and let out a very deep sigh as I finished drying the last teacup.

"I guess so. But isn't Ciel planning to shut down the Phantom 5?"

"Yes, we have no need for that anymore. Besides, the Marchioness dragged off Master Edwards mid stage and the other members still go to school, therefore, it would be difficult to keep this up long term."

I nodded in agreement. _True, besides, Ciel has pretty much all of the information he can get from this method._

Sebastian took Ciel to his room to change and head out for information gathering when a loud thud and shouting courtesy of Soma and Sieglinde burst into the summer house. Ciel has been staying here for this case and I haven't gone back to the manor in a while. I often wondered what Finny, Mey Rin, Bard and Tanaka were doing and if the manor was still in one piece.

"I heard we're not doing the Phantom 5 anymore! But I came up with a new dance and everything!"

"And I've made new improvements to the light up stick and the voice box!"

Ciel sighed partly in annoyance as Sebastian finished tying up Ciel's shoes and headed outside to get the carriage.

"You know the reason why Soma. The members of the P5 have school and they can't maintain this long term. Besides…we've already completed our main objective."

The last part was whispered before Sebastian arrived back into the room.

"Come Sebastian. Alice, you stay here with Soma and Agni to make sure they don't destroy anything."

"WHAT! No I want to go! I want to help out! It's not that I want to stay here and babysit Soma but I can help!"

Reluctantly Ciel let me come just so I would shut up.

Soma jumped in front of us and pointed, a big frown on his face,

"Wait right there! I haven't finished speaking to you yet!"

"I'll hear it next time."

We finally escaped the clinginess of Soma and headed outside when Agni stopped us with a concerned look on his face. It was obvious that whatever his concern was, it was about Soma.

"Do you have a moment? It is regarding this. Could it be that Funtom Music Hall was the cause for this incident?"

Ciel stared with a tired expression. He desperately wanted to just get out and do his job.

"The Prince may not have realized it but has been indirectly involved with a murder. I ask you please refrain from involving the prince in such dangerous cases like this again."

Ciel looked down at the ground before walking past and internally rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I will refrain from using both him and you again."

"Please, don't be like this. The prince sees you as a friend so he earnestly wishes to be of help bu-"

Ciel interrupted him with a cold and direct tone,

"I have never once thought of him as a friend. In the first place, I do not recall ever asking you two to remain in Britain as a favour or anything, am I wrong?"

"That's-"

Once again Ciel interrupted him but this time he turned around with a confident and condescending look,

"You were the ones who decided to poke your noses in my business. I merely use whatever pieces I have in hand, whether that is Sebastian, Alice or you. If you are not happy with that, then pack your bags and go back to your country. Let's go Sebastian, Alice."

"Yes, Master."

I gave Agni a reassuring look. I honestly really like Agni and Soma. They were both so sweet and positive and so goddamn loveable. Unlike Ciel and Sebastian, I cared a lot for these two.

"Master Ciel! Wait!"

He was ignored as Sebastian walked by with a smirk on his face,

"You really are an exemplar butler, Mr Agni."

I never forgot the look on his face. That shock, concern and most of all sadness. When Ciel said that he didn't see them as friends, the look on his face tore at my heart. It was like looking at a puppy before you dumped it on the street and drove off. It was something I never wanted to see again.

"Please don't misunderstand Agni. Ciel does care about you, but he is troubled by this case and it's taking its toll on him. Thank you for all you have done for him and us-"

"Alice, hurry up! We can't keep the young master waiting."

"COMING! Sorry, Agni. I'll see you again later okay?"

Then I ran out the door with Sebastian and got into the carriage.

"Ciel, was that necessary?"

Ciel didn't bother to look up.

"What was? Do you mean what I said before?"

"Yeah. You didn't really need to put it that way. Those two have done so much for you. When you were sick, they cared for you and they looked after the summer house for you too."

Ciel gave me a cold glare,

"Like I said before Alice, I use the pieces I have at hand to my liking. I don't care about how they feel. The only thing that matters is accomplishing my goals, if they don't like it, then they can leave. Just because Madame took you in and you are considered my cousin, doesn't mean I will give you special treatment. You work for me now, so I will treat you like I would Sebastian and the others. Don't forget that."

I hmpfed and looked away while crossing my arms and glanced out the window.

"So cold."

Ciel chose to ignore that comment before the carriage pulled up at the pub where the S4 were meeting.

"Come."

We walked in and deep in the café at a small table near the bar were Bluer, Greenhill and Redmond. Ciel and I carefully walked up to their table without them noticing and we managed to eavesdrop on their conversation a little.

"The police are searching for the S4," said Greenhill, still dripping wet from the pouring rain.

"We should lay low until night falls," said Bluer.

"But where? We don't have enough money for an inn," exclaimed Redmond who dug into his coat for any spare change.

Sly Ciel thumped his cane onto the floor and propped his elbow onto the table with a cheeky grin on his face while I mentally faced palmed.

"Shall I introduce you to a nice inn I know? The beds aren't too comfy but it's a private room with a big sturdy lock. However, you won't be able to open it from the inside."

They jumped back in shock and pointed at Ciel, all of which had slight anger in their tone.

"You! Cie-"

Ciel let out a sigh and spoke with a condescending tone, really pulling at their bad situation.

"To think that the once charismatic and popular S4 are now sneaking around and hiding from the authorities lurking around town, what a cruel world. How about ordering some food?"

As if all of this was planned, Sebastian came out on cue with two plates of fish and chips and an ale pie.

"Now then, I have a question to ask you. Where are Bravat and Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth? As in Midford's younger sister?"

Ciel raised his voice as Elizabeth's disappearance was a sensitive topic.

"Don't play dumb! She's been at Sphere Music Hall this entire time!"

Greenhill slammed the table,

"No Wait! We haven't seen her there at all! Believe us!"

Bluer gripped his ears and shook his head from side to side furiously, seriously disturbed by the recent happenings.

"We know nothing! We didn't even know that Bravat was doing all of these heinous crimes! We just wanted to help others and make them smile! We didn't know anything!"

Sebastian and Ciel looked at each other. This was interesting. The S4 were kept in the dark about all of this so they weren't much help about the location of Elizabeth then.

"I will ask you once again. Do you know of Bravat's whereabouts?"

Redmond jumped up upon remembering the location.

"Number 2! It was in the middle of somewhere. What was it? OH wait! A bath! The name of it was 'Bath'"

Sebastian smiled and nodded in agreement,

"Bath is Britain's most popular spa town isn't it? A rather fitting place to slowly slip into hiding."

"Let's go Sebastian, Alice."

"Wait! Phantomhive!"

But Ciel did not look back and calmly walked out the pub. As we walked out, Sebastian looked at me with a intrigued look. I raised an eyebrow in his direction and he walked over to me,

"You have been very quiet lately Alice. Has your fiery spirit gone to sleep? You're rather docile."

I stuck out my tongue and huffed a muffled reply to which received a glare from my one eyed 'cousin'.

"Enough you two. We have a job to do and I would like it if you were both serious for once."

I grinned and jogged up next to Ciel,

"You know that's kind of impossible for your demon doggy. He relishes in chaos and pleasure. He may pretend to be serious but under all of that butler nonsense, he's desperately trying to find trouble. I've lived a much too depressing life and I would rather spend the rest of it ridiculously."

Ciel rolled his eyes while I winked at him before he groaned in disgust and sped up, his cane clicking against the cold and wet cobblestone floor. We got into the carriage and arrived at Bath before asking some nearby men about the whereabouts of a building with Sphere Music Hall's name on it.

"Aye, there's a little building on the edge of town! They were doing some construction there!"

We thanked the two men and went on our way, reaching the edge of town to see an old building surrounded by support structures and building materials.

"So they decided to build one here too? This has Bravat and his dirty little hands all over it. I honestly can't wait to snap them off!"

"Calm now Alice darling, we still need to catch him first."

Sebastian snapped the chains and lock over the door like it was made of candy and the three of us walked into the dark hall. It was nearly finished and the curtains were pulled aside and bright rays of sunlight streamed through the glass windows.

"This is a pretty neat place huh?"

"Young Master! There are hidden stairs over here."

We both turn to see Sebastian push a huge cupboard aside and steps leading down into darkness. Upon walking down, it was completely dark and I gripped onto Sebastian's sleeve. _I hate the dark._ Light chuckling could be heard before Sebastian's bright red eyes glowed, slightly illuminating the empty staircase. The clopping of our shoes echoed as we descended down further before arriving at a set of old wooden doors. Sebastian pulled them open to reveal a large spacious room lit up by lanterns and several large bed chairs with shriveled old men laying on them. If it wasn't by looking at them then it was the scent of death in the air that indicated they were long gone.

"What the hell? That asshat Bravat just committed mass murder!"

"They are all Lords. These are the people on the list that Grey gave to us."

I walked on ahead, hoping that there was someone alive before reaching a young man whom I recognized as one of the S4.

"Hey Ciel! Isn't this guy Violet?"

Ciel and Sebastian rushed over and began to shake him, hoping he would open his eyes.

"He seems to be alive but barely!"

"Hey! Wake up! Snap out of it!"

Thankfully, his eyes opened and he jolted awake. He was extremely pale and he looked half dead. Well, he was half dead.

"It seems you knew of Bravat's ulterior motives and yet here you are. Why?"

He pressed his hands over his face to hide his tears, moaning as his body ached from fatigue,

"Their….smiles. I wanted to protect their smiles and I never wanted to see them sad ever again. I couldn't figure out what to do. I began to send invitations to Cheslock and the others so that it might eventually reach you. I was secretly hoping that you would come because… I couldn't bring myself to do this."

From the look on Ciel's face, I could see that there was some sympathy before it vanished and he asked for Bravat's location.

"He returne.d….to….Lon…don…"

Then Violet collapsed and Sebastian picked him up as we prepared to rush to the hospital. The sound of a loud motor stopped us in our tracks as I jumped in front of Ciel and pushed him aside. A flash of red was seen as a large chainsaw impaled the poor man behind us and Grell glanced up from behind his glasses.

"Ralph Cutler. Born March 9th 1828. Died November 15 due to blood loss resulting in organ failure."

"OMG! It's you Grell! Haven't seen you since the Campania!"

"Ah~ Sebas-Chan! Long time no see~ And you little eye patched brat! Hm? Heh? The little kid that the Madame picked up is still alive too? Well, I don't care. The only one I care for is my Sebas-Chan! This must be fate that has brought us together once more!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes in disgust and shuddered,

"No, it's only a coincidence. I'm afraid, we do not have time for your antics at the moment."

"Oh my! But you don't have to worry about him. He's not on our list~"

An unfamiliar voice came out from behind me and all of us turned to see an eccentric looking grim reaper. He had messy hair and large round glasses and he wore a lab coat and socks and slippers which made me cringe a bit but oh well. He must have been a scientist of some kind. Now that I thought about, all of the grim reapers I've seen have very beautiful mystical green eyes, glasses and very odd hair.

"No Grell, actually, there is a possibility that he survives only because they save him. So you are the rumoured 'Sebas-Chan'. I see! Yes, definitely Grell's cup of tea."

"I KNOW RIGHT~"

I groaned outwardly, we did not need someone to encourage Grell's fascination for Sebastian.

"It's you grim reapers again."

The crazy grim reaper jumped to Ciel and began to 'examine' him, looking intently at Ciel and running around him before plucking out a strand of hair. This pissed of Ciel. I kept my guard up just in case he decided to take things a bit further.

"This is my first ever sample from a living contractee! WAH! So exciting!"

"HEY! THAT'S DISGUSTING! THROW IT OUT!"

But he was ignored as the grim reaper spun around in circles with joy before putting it away in a small container much to Ciel's mortification. I almost laughed but the ice cold glare that was shot my way stopped the giggle coming out of my mouth.

"What are you doing here in the first place Grell?"

Grell winked and Ciel shuddered in disgust,

"Why ask questions when you already know the answer. We came here to work darling~ But if you'd like to invite me out sometime after 5 o'clock, here's your chance."

Sebastian and Ciel whirled around the other way and Sebastian spun my around and pushed me towards the exit,

"Let's go Young Master, Alice."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"Still, in any case, it's unbelievable how advance their technology must have been to create this machine."

Ciel turned around, curious at what the grim reaper said,

"there people were suffering from renal failure. An 'incurable' illness. It's a sickness where the kidneys are unable to break down toxins in their blood. From this machine, they were able to replace dirty blood with fresh clean blood. It seems they cured this illness."

"WOW! So that's why they were collecting blood."

The grim reaper turned to face me and smiled,

"Indeed, here! Have a look!"

My reading ability was still pretty shabby since I didn't have proper education. I learnt to read by going to churches and reading the lyrics of the songs and the readings preached by the priests as they spoke.

"The dates of their deaths have been overwritten and increased which rarely happens and yet it happened to all of the people here."

"Interesting, so in a way, they have done something good. Still, Bravat's a murderer because now all of these guys are dead."

He shrugged.

"Are there ever any cases where the list has been revised?"

"Here and there. When there's an external influence such as when a demon is involved. But often those who summon demons are so simple and once their wish is over they just drop dead. But on the other hand, there have been times where someone invents something so unique and interesting. Either way, I want this device. Hey Grell! Help me bring one of these home!"

"WHAT?! NO WAY! WHY SHOULD A MAIDEN LIKE ME LUG AROUND A HEAVY THING LIKE THAT!?"

I scoffed,

"Maiden my ass."

Grell rushed up and yanked on my ear,

"I dare you to say that again you little twerp!"

I stuck my tongue out and kicked him in the shin before racing over to Sebastian,

"Come back here so I can pull that tongue out of your mouth and stuff it down your throat!"

"Come and get me then you ugly hag!"

Grell fumed and leapt at me before Sebastian raised his foot and kicked Grell in the chest,

"Ow~ Sebas-Chan~ Why did you do that?"

"Enough. Alice, do not rile him up. Besides, Bravat is in London so we should get going."

Ciel began to rush towards the exit with Sebastian close behind still holding Violet. I was amazed that Violet had not died yet since we had been here talking to these two grim reapers for a good 15 minutes. We dropped Violet off at the hospital and Sebastian went to contact Abberline and double Charles about our discovery.

"Ciel, what are you going to do about Elizabeth?"

"There is not much I can do. She is being quite a pain. Even with this mess, she refuses to go home. Anyway, let's go home. I'm tired and you must be too."

"Hm…Achoo! It's so cold. AISHHH! I HATE THE RAIN!"

"Screaming at it won't make it stop Alice."

"Hmpf! If we are returning to the house then that means Soma and Agni will be there!"

"No doubt with some Indian cuisine ready."

I chuckled and we got into the carriage. The ride was bumpy but that was a given since it was wet and the carriage didn't have a good grip on the slippery cobblestone.

"Hey Sebastian, is it just me or do you have this really bad nagging feeling?"

"No, I do not. Is it painful?"

"Hmm…no, but it's annoying."

The rest of the trip was quiet but that nagging feeling did not go away, even when we got out of the carriage and entered through the gates. As we got to the door, Sebastian flinched.

"Hm what's wrong?"

Sebastian opened the door and the checkered tiles were stained with a deep and messy puddle of blood and the staircase was destroyed. There were bloody footprints leading to the cellar and I slapped my hands over my mouth as I hastily ran in the direction of the footprints.

"Alice wait!"

I didn't wait. The nagging feeling in my chest was probably due to this. A tightness grew as I ran through the corridors, following the footprints until I turned the corner and let out a pained cry. Standing in front of the door, holding onto the handle of the cellar door was Agni. Seven knives jutted out from his back, his clothes were all torn and bloody and he did not move.

"Agni?"

Silence.

I placed a hand on his blood stained hands and it was warm still, as if he had only been alive moments ago. Then I began to cry. Sorry, let me rephrase that. I wailed, like a child. The tears did not stop and I fell to the floor. I heard footsteps behind me as Sebastian and Ciel came around the corner.

"Is he alive?"

I wailed even louder as Sebastian walked over and gripped his hand and tried to pull it away from the handle. It took him quite a bit of effort to pull his hand away but it took the handle too with a loud bang. Inside, we all heard the sobbing from Soma as the door slid open to reveal a blood covered Soma, leaning against the door and crying even more than he did with Meena.

Sebastian rested Agni against his lap and shoulder in gentle manner. The tears rushed down my face and my clothes became soaked.

"Your master's safety and happiness are indeed your top priority. Mr Agni, you truly are an exemplar butler. Alice, do you mind taking Mr Agni for a moment?"

I nodded and held the still body as I hugged it tightly. I kissed his forehead as tears dripped onto it and slid down, as if he was crying.

"Agni! If only we had been here early."

Ciel came to the doorway and with a very concerned tone, called out to Soma. However, the reaction from Soma did not show that he was grateful that Ciel found him as he punched Ciel hard in the face before Sebastian knocked him out and he landed on top of Ciel.

"It seems that Master Soma is in a terribly confused state. Though it is quite understandable given the situation."

Ciel began to tear up as he held Soma in his arms,

"This is why I told you not to get involved with me."

Ciel clenched his fists and gently placed Soma on the ground and got up.

"I want to know exactly what happened here. What was the objective of this attack? Was it revenge attempted by Bravat? Or was it a robbery?"

"Strange as it sounds, I find it highly improbable that a human was able to accomplish this. Even I found it hard to take down Agni, therefore, it would be safe to say that perhaps something not human did this."

Ciel pulled out a small gun and brushed himself off,

"Alice, stay here with Soma and Agni. Sebastian, let's go search the mansion."

"Yes, my Lord. Will you be alright Alice?"

I nodded a yes and rubbed my eyes. The tears still flowing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…I just need a moment."

Sebastian and Ciel left and I sat alone with Agni and Soma.

"I'm so sorry guys. If I had stayed here like Ciel wanted me to….Agni….wouldn't be like this and I could I have saved him. I could have prevent this but because I was so immature and bratty- I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!"

I hugged Agni tighter. Agni was always such a kind person. When Sebastian would yell at me for being too reckless and messing up all the chores or I broke something, Agni would be there to help me clean up or lessen Sebastian's frustration. He was like a very warm and compassionate older brother. Agni was more than just a fellow chess piece, he was more than a tool that Ciel used. He was my friend and I couldn't even thank him for all that he had done. I hadn't even shown him how grateful I was to have him there. I looked to Soma. _Poor Soma. He had to listen and watch as Agni died. He must have heard everything from behind that door, knowing that someone was turning Agni into a pin cushion and not being able to do a single thing to help._

I glanced down at Soma's hand and noticed a hole in his hand. A bullet wound. The attacker must have tried to shoot Soma but missed and got his hand before Agni showed up and stopped him. Then Agni must have not been able to stop him and gotten injured which must have lead up to lock Soma in the cellar and allow the attacker to stab him like this.

_Mark my words. God as my witness up there. When I find the person who did this to Agni, I will destroy him. I will show no mercy and I will make sure no one will ever find his or her body. You will rot in hell and I will make sure you go down there in pieces._

Then the sound of footsteps made me turn my head and Ciel appeared looking very flustered and shocked.

"What? Did you find something?"

"We're bringing Soma to Sullivan."

"What about-Agni…?"

"Sebastian will clean him up."

On cue, Sebastian picked Agni up but I leapt up and grabbed his coat.

"Sebastian, don't dump him. We should have a proper funeral for him. He's done so much for us, we should let him go properly. I think, when Soma wakes up, we should decide what to do. For now, can we keep him in one of the spare rooms?"

Ciel sighed and nodded. Sebastian took Agni away before coming back for Soma. As he picked him up, a small piece of paper fell out from his sleeve and I picked it up.

"Hey Ciel, something fell out of his sleev-"

Ciel snatched it from me before looking at it and starting to tremble with anger. The look in his eyes was pure hatred,

"Seb..bastian. You-You're not lying to me are you?"

The tone in his voice did not hide the fact that he was furious inside and whatever that piece of paper was, it was a big clue to whoever did this.

"No, unfortunately I am not. I do not tell lies."

What ever happened upstairs must have been the reason for this. I could feel the tension in the air. It was suffocating and didn't want to ask just in case I added fuel to the fire.

_I have a bad feeling about this. _

**End of chapter**

**Hey yall! I cried whilst writing this. Agni has been one of my favourite characters because he was so cute and kind. I couldn't believe that the author killed him… May he rest in peace.**


End file.
